Far Longer Than Forever
by NakanoHana
Summary: Roxas and Axel are stubborn princes from neighboring kingdoms, engaged young and far from happy about it. Who would have thought one little spark of magic could change their worlds completely? Based on Swan Princess
1. Prologue

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Swan Princess...I realllllly wish I did. I'd make Axel and Roxas come out of the closet, and for SP I'd try to fill up at least half of the gaping plotholes in the movie. Seriously, I watched it recently! I have so many questions now! But I digress. Kid's movies don't always have to make sense :)

without further ado, enjoy your crappy fanfiction :)

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a large and mighty kingdom called Kisyria. It was ruled by a kind, noble king named Lucas, and his wife, the fair Queen Roxanne. For many years the kingdom basked in glory and splendor, as the land was peaceful and prosperous, for the most part. But even then, the king and queen were still not happy...

For many years now, the two had longed for a child; not only to pass on their legacy, but also simply to share their love and ease their loneliness in older age. Time was quickly moving for both of them, and the king in particular grew more disheartened every year. His wife was fair and fragile, and many a doctor would say that she was utterly incapable of having children. _If_she were not barren, then _certainly_ she would not survive to see the child born. But this did not deter them in their efforts, and they continued to hope against hope that by some miracle or magic, they might yet be blessed with a child...

Finally, after a few more years, a miracle occurred. The queen finally bore a child. The aging monarchs hadn't looked so happy in years, and the kingdom eagerly awaited the promised day.

But the doctors had been right about the queen's health, and on All Hallows Eve, after enduring many hours of pained labor, she did not survive the night. The king mourned her greatly for quite a while, remaining in his chambers and refusing to speak to anyone, even his most trusted advisors. He had looked to Roxanne for strength and guidance, and now felt deeply alone at the loss of it...

But though her death was tragic and deeply mourned, a small ray of hope remained in the kingdom. The child had survived.

He was a beautiful boy with bright blue eyes that rivaled the bluest sky. The king would only look at him sadly at first, seeing Roxanne in everything about him. Lucas left the boy in the care of nursemaids, too burdened with his sorrow. He hid away in his study, or attended the court, pushing all thoughts of his beloved wife from his mind.

But it could not last. She was dead and gone, Lucas slowly realized. Dead, but she had left him a wonderful gift; one that he had so cruelly ignored for weeks. Their son was his miracle, and the only thing the king had left of Roxanne. So he forced aside the grief and focused on raising the boy with great love and care, as she would have wanted. Luckily, the king did not find this task to be very hard at all; the tiny baby melted his heart and charmed him easily.

And so, after a long span of isolation, the king smiled. He took the baby and presented him to the kingdom proudly as the crowds cheered and celebrated. It was as if a great shadow had lifted from the land, as the king smiled and waved and held the little prince up for all to see. In loving memory of his queen and the precious bond they had shared, King Lucas gave him the name 'Roxas'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"My dear Lucas, he's absolutely beautiful! He really is the spitting image of Roxanne!"

The king sat in his chair beside the grand fireplace, sipping his tea as he chatted with his childhood friend. Roxas dozed peacefully in his bed, completely undisturbed by occasional noise in the main ballroom outside. It had been a long night for everyone, socializing with the entire court and all of their close friends from all over, receiving many gifts and blessings on behalf of the young prince. He smiled at the foreign queen, watching as she sighed sweetly and gazed down into the cradle.

"Thank you, Ella. He is rather charming, isn't he? I believe earlier today, when the queen of Xiria came to present her gift, she reached out a hand to him and he grabbed it tightly with those little fingers. She looked so surprised at first, but then her eyes lit up with such delight." He chuckled a little, sitting back further in the chair. "I was afraid she would make off with him right then and there."

His guest laughed softly. "I would have to agree with you there; I was watching the whole thing! The whole court seems to be quite taken with him...You'd better be careful, or someone might just snatch him away!"

Lucas smiled again as Ella reached down slowly to stroke the boy's soft cheek. The baby shifted in his sleep, nestling deeper into his soft blankets.

"He looks so small. But it's remarkable; he never seems afraid, even in a world so much bigger than himself. Has he cried often since his mother passed?"

"Not much. I doubt he realizes, or even misses her much at all. He only knew her mere moments..." The blond king sighed a little sadly, taking another drink of his tea before placing it on the small table by his chair. "He reminds me of Roxanne so much, especially when she was young. Ah, the days we would spend together..." King Lucas lost the last words of his sentence, thinking back fondly on his childhood memories with a more contented sigh. The redheaded queen watched him quietly for a moment, smiling kindly as the old man coped with his loss...

"Oh, speaking of children," he said suddenly, his entire reverie broken. "How is your son doing these days, Ella? I heard he's been quite a handful."

Queen Ella gave a dramatic sigh as she walked back to the fire and settled into the armchair beside him.

"You have no idea, Lucas. I was actually a bit nervous about leaving him at home because of all the trouble he's gotten into recently. Really, I was expecting this sort of behavior from some crazed, hormonal teenager, but not from a four year old! It's too soon, even for this poor old woman to deal with!" She shook her head as her voice cracked slightly.

Lucas smiled. Ella had also been a friend of his and Roxanne's as children, and he laughed to see that even now, she was still as excitable and dramatic as always. While there was a tendency for her to come off as a bit controlling, she was a smart woman; well known for her many mad-capped pranks and frighteningly brilliant plans. And remembering what a handful she'd been back then, Lucas prayed hopelessly that she hadn't passed the genes on to her son...

Dear Lord! A male version of Ella? He shuddered slightly at the thought of it, though not completely without humor...

Meanwhile, the queen was still deeply engaged in her monologue.

"He plays pranks on the servants, runs out on lessons….Oh, sometimes I just don't know how to control that boy! I don't even know where he gets half the things he sets up! I wonder if I should be letting him play with that foolish boy Demyx! He's perfectly sweet, but I hardly believe he is a good influence on my son!

Lucas laughed softly, earning a slight glare from his old friend.

"If he truly is your son, Ella, I'd say influence has nothing to do with it..."

The queen ignored his comment, looking back at Roxas's cradle wistfully.

"Oh, if only my sweet Maxwell were still alive today, he'd give the boy a good talking to! He'd be a picture perfect child, just like your sweet little Roxas there!"

"Give him time," the king replied, smiling ruefully. To which boy he referred, he did not say.

There was a small pause before the plump woman's green eyes widened in fear. "What if Axel refuses to be king? He's such an impulsive child; he hardly ever listens to a word I say!"

King Lucas sighed, going to her side and placing a firm hand on her shoulder. There was no teasing this time; only genuine care.

"He's still just a boy, Ella. I'm sure that he'll grow tired of it in time...Now hush, you'll wake the baby."

The queen blinked up at him before looking over to the cradle, then back at him. Lucas started slightly when he saw a strangely familiar smile dawning on her face, and her eyes glinted a little even in the low light of the fire.

"You're probably right, Lucas. You always know what to do." She stood up so that she was level with the old king, looking him right in the eyes. "But I think I have a wonderful plan that might just solve both our problems."

Lucas blinked back at her, feeling more and more uneasy. That look meant she had to be up to something; it was the one she always got when she was planning something big...and most likely dangerous. Still, her plans were usually entertaining, and he hadn't taken part in anything of hers since they were small children. Surely this one would be more mature than the rest?

"And what problems would those be, Ella?"

The smile widened further. "Why, the problems of our sons turning into little trouble-makers...and the fact that Roxas could very easily be snatched up and taken away from you, of course!"

Lucas sighed. Would it hurt to indulge her, now that she looked so excited and dead-set on her purpose?

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Ella's green eyes flashed triumphantly. "Here's my brilliant idea. What say that we betroth our children to one another? That way, my Axel is sure to settle down, at least once he's married, _and_ we can make it known that Roxas is betrothed. Any hopes of using him will be dashed when they find out he's already been promised to another!" The queen smiled dreamily, sounded entirely too giddy. Like a young maid swooning in romantic fantasies.

The old king didn't exactly share in her enthusiasm. Instead, he looked slightly alarmed.

"But Ella, Roxas and Axel are both boys. Don't you think that might be viewed as a little odd? And what's more, who are we to force them together before they've even met one another?" It was true that the king himself had been betrothed at a young age, and while he had grown to love his queen as both a friend and lover over time, he was not particularly fond with that age-old custom.

"Oh, posh!" Queen Ella replied, dismissing his fears with the wave of her hand. "Same sex marriages are quite common in the outer kingdoms these days, Lucas. Love knows no boundaries, you know! And further, if two rulers make a good example of such a marriage to the people then they can pave the way for acceptance and tolerance for all couples! Don't you think so?"

Lucas blinked, uncomfortable that her focus was completely on him. The king thought about it for a minute, nodding a little as she continued.

"We wouldn't be forcing them together either! I would never wish that on anyone! No, _my_ proposal is that we bring them together every summer and have them spend quality time together. Get to know each other…." She smiled evilly, relishing in the genius of her plan. "They are sure to fall in love that way, and then it wouldn't be forcing them!"

King Lucas laughed nervously. "Different ways to look at it, I suppose..."

But he remained silent for a minute, considering all that she'd said. If it did work out, he found that there _were_ several positive outcomes. If it didn't, the engagement could easily be broken off with no harm done. He and Ella had a very strong bond of friendship; there would be no hostilities between them should their children decide it wasn't working out...

"_And,_ if we married them, it would join our kingdoms together in a stronger alliance." Lucas agreed with her there. Raza and Kisyria were fairly large kingdoms. With such a firm, political bond as marriage holding the two kingdoms together, few would dare to threaten or oppose them. At least, not over something trivial…

"That actually doesn't sound unreasonable. We can work out the details later, but this is definitely something to consider..."

Ella beamed excitedly, clapping. "Now you're getting it!"

Both froze a moment later when a small whimper was heard. Roxas stirred from his sleep in seconds, crying loudly.

"Oh, sweetheart! It's alright!" The old queen ran to his side and gently lifted him into her arms, cooing softly. Lucas sighed. It would take a near miracle to put his son back to sleep again.

"Mind his head, Ella."

"I'm sorry, little one. It's all right; I promise I won't be so loud anymore. Don't cry now." She rocked him slowly as she spoke, speaking softly and lovingly as he began to settle down. When the baby was finally quiet, except for small occasional sniffles, Ella hummed a soft tune and ran a hand through his few, tiny blond curls. Roxas watched her curiously, reaching up to tug at a soft red curl dangling from her neck playfully, and watching it spring back into place, he gave a soft little coo. The queen held him closer, glancing down a little sadly. It was truly a shame his mother wouldn't be there to see her son grow.

Soon Roxas's little eyelids began to droop, and he yawned softly, seemingly now transfixed by the dim, glowing light. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep again, much to their relief.

Lucas looked at Ella gratefully as she lowered Roxas back into his bed, still humming softly to him.

"Thank you, Ella. He's a cute boy, but when he wakes up he's usually impossible to quiet down again."

The queen smiled back, petting the boy's soft, blond hair one last time as she pulled away. "Call it a mother's touch...But your welcome."

They then decided it would be better to continue their brainstorming somewhere else. Once they were both outside and closed the door quietly behind them, Ella took the old king's hand and smiled.

"So, what do you think?"

He smiled back, feeling an old feeling of childish interest and excitement bubbling up in his blood. This was bound to be a complete spectacle.

"What do we have to lose?"

The queen squealed with delight, and Lucas continued. "I promise to bring Roxas to visit on the 5th of June. We can bring them together every year, alternating between the two kingdoms as we see fit. Hopefully we won't have to wait long to see results."

"Good. Oh, now this is my idea of fun!"


	2. 1

And so once Roxas was a little older, King Lucas and Queen Ella arranged for him to meet with Prince Axel, in the hopes that they would one day fall in love. Every summer was virtually the same, however, and servants and peasants alike groaned as they watched the impossible romance. They could all see that the two impulsive children would only agree on one thing, and that was how much they both dreaded the coming summer….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Damn it, he's catching up! Can't you shake him?"

"God, Dem! Don't you think I've tried? Why don't _you _think of something this time?"

The tall blond looked back at the prince hopelessly, shaking his head.

"_You're _the one with the plans, Axel! Now come on!"

Both boys ran through the garden and nearly smacked into the tall wooden gate that broke up the wall. As Prince Axel, now a tall, thin boy of ten years, fumbled desperately with the keys as he looked for the one that would unlock the gate. He shuddered when a faint voice rang out not too far behind them, brushing a red strand of hair from his eyes as he worked nervously.

"Axel! Where are you going? Wait for me!" The voice called, and just beyond the garden, the prince swore he glimpsed a spiky tuft of blond hair bobbing behind a hedge.

The sandy blonde beside him shook his arm. "Axel, he's almost here! Come on! Quit spacing and let's just hop the fence!"

The redhead looked blank for a minute before slapping his palm against his forehead in frustration. _Duh! Why didn't I think of that before? _Axel hurried to the vine-covered wall, grabbing what he could and hoisting himself up.

Demyx had swung his other leg over and hit the other side just when the object of their displeasure came running up to the wall and yelled after them.

"Wait! Axel! Come on, that's not fair!" He pouted and shot his blue eyes up at the redhead dangling his legs over the wall above him. Axel grinned.

"S'not my fault you're so short, brat! Why don't you go bug someone else today?" he back mockingly, finally disappearing over the wall and landing with a soft thud beside his friend.

As more angry cries filled the air, he and Demyx made a run for their old tree house near the castle grounds, laughing as they ran. It was a beautiful day in Raza; the sun was clear and bright in the cloudless sky above, and birds chirped loudly in the summer heat. The grass crunched softly beneath their bare feet as the boys made their way to a large, sturdy tree sitting in the corner of the soldiers' practice yard. Axel had always loved watching them fight from there; he want to learn to fight too. And maybe be a knight someday, not some boring old king sitting in a castle full of paperwork and yes-men.

Demyx reached the base of the huge tree first, grabbing the robe ladder and making his climb quickly. Axel watched him until he had reached the top before beginning the climb himself, only stopping halfway to look out over the castle.

_Good. Still no sign of him. Maybe the little brat finally got the hint._

Axel never understood why he had to keep seeing the annoying little blonde boy every year. Summer was supposed to be a time off for fun and play, right? Other kids in the kingdom got to take time off from school and work to go play with their friends in peace. So why was _he_ always stuck babysitting?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Axel, sweetheart! Don't be rude! Come down and meet our guests!"_

_Axel flinched at his mother's shrill voice, groaning as he crawled over to the hole. He peered out the window of his treehouse only to find the queen standing at the bottom with a group of strange people he'd never seen before. They all wore fine clothes of blue, gold, and white, obviously the colors of some other kingdom, and Axel could tell from the postures and presences of these men alone that they believed themselves to be very important. He snorted slightly, unimpressed. _

_But the men weren't what really caught his eye. Among the group of adults there was also a small boy, a blond only a few years younger than him and Demyx, looking up at him with wide and curious eyes._

_Axel groaned again, giving his mother a dead, tired look._

_ "Why do I hafta come down? I can say hi from up here, can't I?" It was far too hot, and he was far too lazy. Axel grabbed a nearby pillow and lounged against it comfortably, making no move to get up and, well, move..._

_Queen Ella frowned back, her face beginning to rival the color of her hair._

_"Young man, you get your lazy butt down here right this instant!" She turned back to who he assumed was the leader of the group, smiling kindly as if she had never yelled at all._

_"Please forgive him, Lucas my dear. He's really quite a nice boy...when he puts his mind to it." She added the last part with a nervous chuckle, and Axel rolled his eyes irritably. Did she think he couldn't hear her up there? His mother's voice was so loud, he could swear half the kingdom heard it when she had a fit!_

_The queen then looked down at the little boy, who was hugging his father's leg tightly and hiding his face in it shyly. King Lucas smiled and stepped away, revealing the reluctant boy as he squeaked in surprised. _

_"Don't be shy, Roxas." the queen said softly, smiling and leaning down to pat his head reassuringly. "Do you want to go play with Axel? He's perfectly nice, I promise."_

_The little boy hesitated, but nodded meekly, attempting to hide himself in her large skirts._

_"Good!" Ella clapped happily as she turned back to Lucas. "Why don't we all go inside and talk and leave these two alone. I'm sure they'll be fine."_

_She looked up sharply and added, with just a touch of anger, "AXEL! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_Axel winced from his place up in the tree, as did all the people on the ground except the old king. Something told him this man knew his mother well and had dealt with far worse, because he didn't even flinch at her pitched shriek. The young redhead also felt a little worried, as the man's blue eyes seemed to gleam with the same mischevious light as his mother's._

_That couldn't be good._

_Axel sighed heavily, shoving his books under the bunk he'd built before going to the ladder. From the looks of things, the rest of his day was shot to hell. He groaned a little in reluctance, but was surprised when he looked down to see that everyone had moved inside quite fast. Now, only the little boy waited at the base of the tree, looking unsure of what he should do next. He seemed too shy to say much of anything..._

_"Well, are you comin up or what?" Axel yelled down, startling the younger boy. He jumped a little and looked up, but still said nothing. The blond nodded shakily before walking over to the ladder and sizing up the tree in front of him with a nervous gulp._

_Roxas nervously took hold of the roped extension and began to climb quickly, trying not to look down the whole way. He wasn't usually this shy, but being in a new place a ways from home and in the company of so many strangers, the boy couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. It showed more and more as he went slowly and carefully up, and Axel sighed again, going back to pull out his books again. He buried his nose in it immediately, sure that this Roxas kid was going to take all day to get up there._

_Great...And now he had to babysit him!_

_Meanwhile, Roxas was losing whatever vigor he'd had to start with, clinging tighter to the rope as he scrambled up the tree. Stopping briefly, he chanced a quick look at the ground and shuddered, finding himself quite higher than he'd thought before. The blonde swayed a little from the dizzying height, his heartbeat racing as the world churned unpleasantly beneath him..._

_"W-Why is it s-so high u-up?"_

_When he started to move again, the rung he was standing on suddenly snapped, giving him no warning. The little blonde gasped as his foot felt nothing but air immediately beneath him, and Roxas slid a little ways down, crying out in fear. He thrashed a little before his foot tangled in the rope, jerking him to a painful stop and preventing his fall._

_Roxas clung onto the rope like a lifeline, glad that he wasn't falling but unable to move with his foot caught in the rope. There was a tiny twinge of pain when he attempted to shake his foot loose, and the boy winced, quickly ceasing to struggle. But the panic continued to beat rapidly in his chest. He had no idea how to get down!_

_Having reluctantly opened his eyes, Roxas peaked out just enough to see the castle through the branches of the other trees and wished silently that his father or one of the guards would come and get him down. Roxas wanted to cry, but he focused most of his energy on holding on for dear life. Tears slowly began to spill out as his grip on the rope began to loosen._

_Maybe the older boy in the tree could help him. Axel...Yes, that was his name. Roxas looked up hopefully to the top of the treehouse, that looked so close and yet so far. He looked down again, not really sure why, but the ground still looked very far away. Roxas swallowed nervously and shut his eyes tightly again, stuck between being too shy to call out for help and not wanting to fall to the hard ground below._

_If only he could just…._

_"What are you doing?" A voice behind him asked dryly._

_Roxas yelped, turning to see the redhead boy hanging down from another rope adjacent to the tree and swinging up beside him. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, however, the older boy began tugging roughly at the rope, untangling it from around his ankle._

_"You got some kind of a death wish, kid? A fall from this high could really bang you up, you know." He finished his task easily before swinging down onto the ladder just below Roxas. "Okay, you're all set. Now get moving."_

_The blonde squeaked timidly when he felt a hand on his backside, urging him to climb faster, but the other boy only grumbled slightly and pushed harder. He helped Roxas climb the rest of the way up, reluctantly slowing once or twice as the boy caught his breath. As soon as he found the wooden floor of the treehouse, Roxas scrambled up and hugged it tightly, hoping he never have to leave solid ground again._

_But there was always the climb back down, the thought of which caused him to gulp._

_"Move it, squirt." The redhead pushed him roughly aside as he climbed up onto the floor of the treehouse. He then crawled over to the bed and began rummaging under it, as the smaller boy wiped his eyes and watched him curiously._

_"T-Thank you," Roxas said quietly, barely above a whisper._

_Axel paused a moment when the boy spoke to him, but quickly went back to his work, nodding mindlessly. He soon pulled out a small white box from under its dark depths, and came back over to kneel beside the blond. He grabbed Roxas's ankle, examining it carefully and running his fingers over the small purple mark that formed there. _

_"Well, it looks like you didn't do anything too serious here, kid. But you have to be more careful if you don't want to end up as a nasty splat on the ground."_

_The blonde whimpered at the initial contact, but he gained some confidence now that he saw the older boy was going to be a jerk. He growled a little back at him, not realizing the baby face and big blue eyes completely ruined the image._

_"Hey! Don't talk down to me! Just because I'm youngew than you doesn't mean I'm stupid!"_

_Axel grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, ya little scaredy-cat..." But really, the boy looked like he was barely out of diapers! What was his mother thinking, making him watch this random brat he'd never met before?_

_Roxas crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "I'm not a scawedy-cat! I'm fouw yeaws old! Why awe you so mean?"_

_The redheaded prince scoffed. "Like I need to explain myself to a toddler. Just hold still, princess; I'm almost done..."_

_The little blond fought back a slight blush as the redhead wrapped his ankle gently, being careful not to agitate the bruise further. Roxas growled a little again, but remembered that his father had said to mind his manners. The older boy was being rude, but Roxas had to admit he had saved him from a nasty fall. Maybe he was just in a grumpy mood or something._

_Maybe Axel could be his friend here. It sounded like he and his father would be coming here more often, so he should try to make friends and get along with everyone..._

_Roxas was so lost in his mind's wanderings that he almost jumped when the older boy spoke again._

_"The name's Axel, by the way. You don't seem deaf, so I'm guessin you heard that already...But make sure you remember it."_

_The little boy nodded._

_"I just wanna be perfectly clear: we aren't friends. I may have to watch you and make sure you don't get into trouble, but just the sight of you is pissing me off." the redhead said coldly, turning so that he faced away from the younger boy and laid back on his arms, staring at the ceiling. "Don't expect us to pal around just because I saved you."_

_Roxas looked at him, honestly confused. There was even a little hurt there, but Axel didn't see it. He merely sighed and continued._

_"Look, if you just play quietly and don't get in my way, then I won't have to beat you up, got it kid?" Axel added the last bit with a small smirk, causing Roxas to shiver slightly. The little blond forced a pathetic glare back at him._

_"Stop calling me kid! My name's Woxas! And that's not faiw!"_

_Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Axel almost thought that the boy's pout was rather cute. But he shook it off immediately though, tossing his fiery mane a little as he smirked. Little kids were supposed to be cute! That's how they reeled you in..._

_"It's just the rules of the school here, Roxy. You wanna play with the big boys, you gotta do whatever they say. We clear?"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The redhead sighed and stretched a little. He never did figure out why the younger boy drove him so insane. But he wasn't really going to question it; at least he knew now that _he _was never having kids.

Axel crawled over the floor and laid himself down next to Demyx, who was fidgeting with his backpack trying to get it open. The prince just watched him for a few minutes, content just to laugh at him, before he said anything.

"Want a hand, Dem?" He chuckled.

The sandy blonde glared at him, finally pulling out a small, blue box. "Keep right on laughing, jerk, and you aren't getting any."

Axel looked confused until Demyx opened the box, and he let out a gasp of joy. "Ice cream? Dem, you're the best!" He sat up and hugged his friend tightly. Sea salt flavor had always been his favorite, and in such a warm climate, it was pretty expensive to keep cool. Whenever merchants brought their wares to the marketplace, the ice cream almost always went the fastest. Especially in summers like these...

Demyx grinned back. "You bet I am! Now let's hurry up and eat these before they melt." He took out one stick and passed it to the redhead beside him before grabbing his own and going to look out the window. He watched as the sun glistened off the trees leaves in the early afternoon light, smiling softly.

Axel shoved his popcicle into his mouth quickly as he enjoyed the peace and silence. Neither of them could ask for a more perfect da-

"AXEL!" The redhead almost choked, and Demyx squeaked before ducking under the bunk and out of sight.

"You're on your own, Ax."

Axel sighed, almost sneering back. "Gee, thanks Dem. Nice to know I can always count on you..." The blond looked out from under the bunk and shot him a lop-sided grin, shrugging sheepishly.

Leave it to his best friend to abandon him in his time of need. But Axel made a move for the ladder all the same, climbing down and finding a guard waiting patiently for him.

"Master Axel, your lady mother requests your presence at the castle. NOW."

He sighed again. "Alright...What is it now?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel summoned forth his mightiest death glare as he entered the castle, finding a small gathering of people in his mother's chamber. Most specifically, he noticed a little blond boy sobbing into the hem of his mother's dress softly, and Queen Ella was looking back at _him_ angrily, as if _he_ were some how responsible. King Lucas was leaning against the wall not far away, looking more amused than annoyed really; he could see what was going on a little better than Axel's emotional, controlling mother.

"Axel, Roxas tells me you've been avoiding him and ignoring him when he calls to you! How can you be so rude and thoughtless to your guest?"

"He's not my guest, mom! _You're _the one who invites him here!" Axel snapped back, not wanting to back down. Roxas winced a little, a little more hurt by those words than he would have liked, but simply buried himself further in the queen's skirts.

It was while his mother was lecturing him that Axel noticed the little blond head raising slightly to face him. The older prince growled when he saw the faintest hint of an evil smile masked behind the queen's skirt.

_Why that sneaking, conniving little…._

"I never signed on to be his babysitter! He won't ever leaved me and Demyx alone! And look, he's just turning on the waterworks to get his own way-"

"That's enough, young man! I think you've upset the poor boy quite enough!" The queen gazed down apologetically at the boy beside her, patting his head soothingly. Roxas let out a little sniffle.

"A-Axel...W-Why are you so m-mean to me?" he said softly, big blue eyes shimmering. "I-I j-just wanted to p-play with you g-guys."

Oh, that was convincing. The boy's evil smile grew, although the adults in the room were too busy shooting Axel reproving stares to even notice the little liar. The blonde ducked away being his mother again, shoulders lightly shaking for good measure. Axel sighed heavily.

_He's too good at this…Damn._

Ella had obviously heard more than enough. "Axel, you are going to play nicely with him, or else you will be banned from your sword and archery lessons for the remainder of the summer."

"But mom!"

She shook her head, pointing back to the door. "Now, you will take Roxas with you. And don't sass me, young man."

Grudgingly, Axel stepped into the room and roughly grabbed the pale little blonde's hand, pulling him into stride beside him before he turned to leave. "Fine." He hissed over his shoulder, continuing to drag Roxas until they were out of the room and heading back to the treehouse.

"God, you are such a brat, Roxas."

The boy snorted back, pouting despite his triumphant smile. "Am not! You're the brat, Axel! Why do you hate me so much anyway?"

"Well, it probably doesn't help that you follow me everywhere and mess with all my stuff!" he snarled back. " Why don't you go find your own friends?"

Roxas just kept pouting, trying to tug his arm away. "Don't you think I've tried? I get forced to play with you every summer, so I barely have time to make any other friends! And would you let go of my arm? That hurts!"

"Crybaby!"

"Meanie!"

"Asshole!"

The blond stared at him, wide eyed for a minute. Axel let go just out of shock, clasping his hand over his mouth and groaning. Now he'd done it...

"No, I didn't mean it! Roxas, wait!-"

The boy smiled evilly, and sang out, "I'm telling your mom!" With that, he quickly took off running back down the hall, with Axel soon hot on his heels.

"Get back here, you little-"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Queen Ella listened as the boys pounded on the door, yelling and fighting amongst themselves.

"I'd say the children seem to get along quite nicely, don't you Lucas?"

The king smiled back at her, casually sipping his tea again. "I don't think I've had this much fun in years, Ella. This truly was your best plan yet!"

She laughed. "Well, you haven't seen the worst of it yet! I can tell my little Axel likes Roxas, he just won't admit it! We just have to step things up a little!"


	3. 2

Two years later

The king stood in his son's doorway, watching the apathetic boy with an expressionless stare.

"Come on, Roxas. Why don't you just give him a chance?"

Roxas sighed, setting down the book he was reading on the bed next to him. He rolled over and laid on his stomach, hugging his pillow as he stared out the window.

"Father, I don't _want _to give him a chance! He's always mean to me, and he won't even tell me why!" The boy chucked the pillow he was holding harshly, growling in frustration. "I'm sick of his obnoxious attitude!"

It was King Lucas's turn to sigh now. He sat down on the edge of the boy's bed as Roxas buried his head in the other pillows, groaning. The older blond patted his back, smiling a reassuring smile.

"I know he's a little odd, Roxas, but he's a good boy, and a smart prince to boot! From what I can tell, he's really kind and loyal to his friends-"

Roxas whipped around, snapping a little bitterly. "That's just it! His _friends, _father! He told me the first day we met that he couldn't stand me, and I can't stand him! I don't think we'll ever get along!" He huffed and buried his face in the bed once more.

The king chuckling softly. "Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting. It gets better, I promise; it just takes time-"

"It's not love!" the little blond snapped, thankful for the pillows hiding his dark blush. _How could father even think something so stupid?..._

Lucas reached out and poked his cheek with a finger, and Roxas turned to face him without really thinking about it.

"I hate to say it, son, but your face says otherwise."

The boy blushed darker and slammed a pillow back over his head. "Shut up! You never listen! It's not like that at all!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel strolled by the prince's door casually, chuckling at the noise that he doubted anyone could ignore. The younger prince's violent tantrums were legendary, and the redhead smirked knowing that _he_ was usually the cause.

Getting under Roxas's skin and annoying the hell out of him was getting to be more fun than he ever thought it would be. It was like getting revenge for spending his summers dragging the little blond everywhere he went, and it was unbelievably satisfying.

He still didn't like Roxas that much, but the redhead noticed that he felt something strange whenever he would hang around the boy these days. There was something cute in the way he pouted and whined when Axel picked on him. Axel always felt a slight pang of guilt whenever he teased Roxas, but it was always tiny enough that he never had to try very hard for the feeling to go away...

And there were other times. Times when Roxas would laugh or cry, and Axel couldn't help but feel endeared to him, if only a little...

Axel shook his head fiercely, banishing the thought right there. What could he be thinking? Roxas was loud, spoiled, rude, and meddling, not cute or sweet in any way! Really, the boy was just a little blonde ball of evil energy, and Axel would be damned if he ever forgot that!

But he never got tired of driving the boy insane. Axel grinned widely as new ideas already began popping into his head. Maybe tomorrow he'd put a toad in Roxas's pillow or push him into the fountain in the courtyard. His mother and the king of Kisyria had important business tomorrow, so they'd be far too occupied to worry about Roxas's incessant whining.

And besides, the prince needed _something _to do when Demyx wasn't around!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas sat by the fountain the next morning, dangling his feet in the water when he thought no one was looking. The cool, clear water felt so good against his skin, and he smiled softly as a gentle breeze blew through the trees, carrying the wonderful smells of fresh grass and the many delicious spoils of the kitchens nearby.

It was another beautiful day, even if everyone else was busy inside today. Roxas looked up at the fountain, lost in thought as his eyes wandered over its stone features. The water was coming out of the carved beak of a stone bird, whose wings spread large and wide behind it as if it were about to take flight. The bird had a long, slender neck and eyes that glistened with sapphires set into the stone.

Roxas stared at it for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he took in all the little details of the structure. He remembered that the bird was called a swan; he'd learned that a long time ago in his lessons, but he'd never paid much attention to sessions on the animal kingdom, much less the birds by themselves. They looked like such strange, ugly birds to him, with those strange necks and small, webbed feet. And the whole idea of flying always sent his stomach churning, as he thought back to the day he had almost fallen from that tall tree.

Roxas shuddered at the memory. He was perfectly happy to stay grounded for the rest of his life..

Suddenly something pushed him from behind, sending him tumbling into the fountain and jarring him out of his thoughts as he hit the cold water. Sputtering and shaking, he surfaced from the shallow water and sat up, glaring into the green eyes that watched him from behind the stone rim.

"AXEL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The redhead merely smirked at him.

"Aw, Roxy! You afraid of a little cold water? What a wimp!"

Roxas jumped up and took a swing at him, missing but still managing to glare with the sharpness of daggers. "What the hell's wrong with you, you jerk? Asshole!"

"Don't let your father catch you saying those bad words, brat, or you'll be in big trouble!" Axel took off running through the courtyard, laughing back at him as he stood up and climbed out clumsily.

"I'll just tell him _you _taught me those! It's the truth anyways! Now get back here, you damn coward!" He gave chase as fast as he could, but his wet clothes slowed him down, and he reluctantly conceded that the older boy was just plain faster.

Damn Axel for being taller! Roxas's short legs could never keep up!

It didn't take long for him to lose sight of the redhead, but he knew he hadn't gone far. The older boy was just hiding from him, as usual, but there was no way he'd give up until he gave Axel a good smack! He put up with enough crap, but this time the jerk had gone too far! Roxas sneezed softly, rubbing his arms to warm up a little. He hoped that wasn't an omen of some kind. Really, who gets a cold in the summer?

Coming into the main hall, he looked everywhere for Axel, but not really paying attention to where he was going. Without warning, he smacked into someone much older and taller, sending him back onto the floor with a soft thud.

"Ow..." Rubbing his backside, he glanced up and shuddered as he met with one of the most intense gazes he'd ever seen. A young man stood before him, with slate-grey hair and bits of purple mixed in here and there. The man had hazy blue eyes, that were now occupied with glaring down at him, somewhat angrily. But there was also another feeling in those cold eyes, one that Roxas couldn't decipher, but he shivered under the stare, knowing it was nothing good.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable all of the sudden, Roxas tried to stutter out an apology. He already didn't like this man, but as the prince and a representative of his kingdom, he had to be polite and respectful to his elders.

"Uh...e-excuse me. I-I'm sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going..." He stuttered it all out, feeling a little stupid for his nervousness.

The man took a step towards him and began slowly reaching out his hand. He was quickly cut off, however, as a loud echo of footsteps and calls rang out in the hall behind them.

"Zexion! I thought I told you to...Roxas? What are you doing here?" The boy blinked and looked behind the man to see his father standing there, looking slightly alarmed. The man addressed as Zexion simply turned and glared at the king, leaving Roxas still confused and sitting on the ground. Before he could say anything, though, someone grabbed the little blond from behind and hoisted him to his feet quickly, jarring the boy a little.

"Roxas..." King Lucas said seriously, "Why don't you two go outside and play now?"

The prince blinked, still confused, as the voice behind him answered. "It's okay, your majesty. We were just leaving, right Roxas?"

_Axel. _The blonde looked over his shoulder to see the redhead smirking down at him, though his green eyes held a strange look. Was it urgency? Fear?

Roxas wasn't sure, but he looked back to his father and the stranger curiously, wondering where the sudden tension in the room had come from. He ignored Axel's hard tugs at his arm, firmly rooted to the spot as the argument continued.

The dark man had been silent all this time, but he turned back to the king, clutching his book under one arm tightly.

"We're not finished today, Lucas! Someday my powers will return, and when they do, you'll be sorry! I promise you that I will take everything that is precious to you and dash your hopes against the stone of your own castle! Everything you own, everything you love, it will all be mine!"

The king hid any fear he was feeling very well, simply glaring back at the man and pointing firmly to the door. Several guards ran past him, some surrounding the dark man while the others moved to stand defensively in front of the children. Roxas remained oblivious to what was going on, but Axel's eyes narrowed as he watched the man tense and growl. The man may be young-looking, but he was definitely dangerous...

King Lucas held firm. "Get out, Zexion. NOW. You have long overstayed your welcome here."

Zexion sneered but nodded reluctantly. He glanced back at Roxas one last time as he turned and left, and the blond flinched a little at his eyes. There was something not quite right about them. And why did he keep looking at him like that?

The guards followed as Zexion left the room, to escort him to the border and make sure he left for good. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the old king looked at the two boys and sighed in exasperation.

"Roxas, what were you thinking? Haven't I told you not to wander the castle by yourself?"

The little blond smiled sheepishly. "Eheheheh...Yeah, but I...you see..."

King Lucas sighed and walked over to them, towering over both boys easily. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, eyebrows raising slightly. "Why are you all wet?"

The younger prince shook his head. "I-It's nothing, father. I just..." He looked back at Axel, who was cringing, knowing that he'd be in trouble...

"I was sitting on the fountain and I wasn't paying attention. I guess I just sort of fell in...Haha...I'm sorry..." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. Axel just gaped at him.

"Well, be more careful next time...And make sure to call a guard if you get lost or need help. I don't want anything to happen to you, son."

Roxas nodded with a small touch of guilt, and Lucas turned to Axel, sighing again.

"Thank you for looking after him, Axel; I know he can be a little bit of a handful sometimes. Would you mind taking care of him while I go finish my business?"

The redhead stopped gaping finally, smiling back at the king and taking Roxas's slightly clammy hand.

"Sure thing, your majesty. Come on, Roxas..." He led the little blonde back to his room, as the king turned and made his way back to his office. He still had many things to sort out, especially with his once trusted sorcerer turned traitor and gone for good.

Hopefully Zexion would know what was good for him and just stay away. The sorcerer was definitely trouble; even if his powers were now gone forever, that didn't make him harmless...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You really should be more careful, Roxas." Axel said as he toweled off the younger boy's spiky golden hair. Roxas squirmed a little beneath him, shaking his head indignantly.

"I wouldn't have bumped into him if you hadn't pushed me into that stupid fountain! And you ran off; of course I'd go looking for you!" He shot back glaring up at the redhead, who merely chuckled and continued roughly drying his hair. "And- Ow! Axel! Could you please not rub and yank my hair out?"

The redhead chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine...brat..."

"I heard that!" The wriggling, squirming mass beneath the towel growled.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Axel spoke again. He didn't look up, didn't really stop drying; all he said was, "Thanks, kid."

"Hm?" The blonde peeked out from under the towel, blinking up at him. "What did you say?"

The redhead sighed. "Thanks for not ratting me out to your dad. You didn't have to, you know..."

Roxas looked surprised for a minute. Was this the first time in recorded history that the older boy was actually thanking him?

The boy brightened considerably. That sounded like a thank you to him!

"I know...Father can be a little unpleasant when he's angry or worried. I'm used to it, though...Don't sweat it..."

This was unusual, but it was very nice. Maybe the redhead really wasn't so bad after all. You just had to get past his rock-hard exterior, and his attitude...and his loud, obnoxious voice...

"Well, thanks kid. But I'm not sorry for pushing you in. No, that's just too much fun, and I'd do it again!"

Axel laughed and quickly dodged as the blond made another swipe at his chin, barely missing this time. Roxas lunged at him and tackled him to the ground, tickling him to the point of tears. Axel laughed and kicked and sobbed for him to stop, blushing a little uncomfortably while Roxas settled over top of him, smirking down evilly in triumph.

"G-Get off me, you b-brat! S-Stop already!"

"No way!" he growled playfully, refusing to relent at all. "This is what you deserve, Axel!"

But Axel was bigger and stronger, and the situation had flipped easily in no time. Axel grabbed the boy's wrists and rolled over, effectively pinning him beneath him. He tickled just as mercilessly, smirking now as the little blond squirmed and laughed beneath him, punching him weakly in the chest.

"T-That's n-not fair, A-Axel!"

"This is what you deserve, Roxas..." the older boy sang back, having way too much fun with it all. It wasn't too long before both boys were tuckered out, and their parents eventually found them sprawled on the floor together, with Roxas lounging peacefully on Axel's arm and upper chest.

And oddest of all: both boys were smiling...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, Axel sat in the carriage next to his mother, waiting as the servants packed up their things and prepared to leave. King Lucas stood nearby smiling as he watched the leave, a small, red-nosed, and cranky-looking blond in his arms. Roxas sneezed again, pulling his blankets closer around him and glaring at Axel as nastily as he could.

The redhead looked back at him, smiling as he waved. "Bye bye, Roxy! See you next summer!"

Roxas stuck out his tongue and turned away, looking anywhere but Axel. He felt utterly horrible, coughing a little as he buried his face in his father's chest.

_Stupid Axel...Giving him the stupid cold with the stupid fountain..._

King Lucas just laughed, patting his son softly on the head before he waved back.

"Goodbye, Ella! Have a safe journey!"

"I will! And thank you, Lucas!" she called sweetly, twirling a small, red curl around one finger absently as she gave the signal to move out. "Roxas, I hope you feel better!"

As soon as they had left the castle grounds, the old queen smacked her son soundly on the head. The impact resounded through the forest, echoing off the tall evergreens around them to make it sound all the louder.

"Ow! Mom! What was that all about?" Axel groaned, rubbing the sore spot tenderly.

She smirked down at him, wagging her finger as she spoke. "I know it was you who got Roxas sick. You're lucky you haven't been punished, young man, but I assure you that you _will be _when we get home."

"But how did you-"

"A mother just knows, Axel. Now you'd better behave, or you'll be walking the rest of the way back to the ship, do you understand me?"

He grumbled and looked away out the window, but a faint smile spread across his face as he looked back at the castle. Axel sighed, knowing he couldn't wait for next summer.


	4. 3

Three years later...

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" Several servants were attached to the prince's legs, trying to drag him out of bed. But Roxas clung to the bedpost like a lifeline, refusing to move at all.

King Lucas came in then, sighing and shaking his head. "Roxas, we have to get going! The boat will be leaving soon, and we don't want to keep Ella and Axel waiting!"

"Father! I'm sick and tired of this! I don't want to marry Axel! Ever! Besides, I haven't even packed yet, and you _know _I get seasick!"

"Roxas, please don't do this today. Just behave and go along with it. For me?" He gave his son a pleading look, batting his blue eyes slightly for good measure.

The little blonde sighed. He supposed he shouldn't wonder how he'd always been so good at getting what he wanted. That look his father gave him was enough to make him cave every time!

He stumbled out of bed and tossed his suitcase onto it, throwing in whatever clothes and things he could find on the floor of his messy room.

"Fine. But you're going to owe me a lot of ice cream when this is over, got it?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You almost ready, Ax?"

The redhead looked back at him, panting a little as he struggled with his load. "Yeah, Demyx. Just go easy on the goods, will you?"

The sandy blond grinned back. "Sure, no problem." He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and snuck back behind the wall, while Axel followed at a much slower pace, carrying a large heavy box in his arms.

_Damn, this stuff is really heavy! _But what they had planned was going to be fun, he just knew it. Roxas would be here in less than a half and hour, and boy, would he be getting the biggest surprise of his life!

After some struggling and hard work, the two teens were able to haul their burdens up into the treehouse, and they waited patiently for the golden moment to arrive, snickering to themselves and nibbling on sea salt ice cream.

"Man, this is gonna be sweet! You, my friend, are a mad genius for thinking this up!" Axel patted Demyx on the back hard, causing the other boy to choke a little before he managed a grin back.

"I know, right? Where would you ever be without me?"

They sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the sounds of chirping birds and soldiers fighting in the yard a few yards away. Axel smirked wider. _I can't wait to see the look on his face! it'll be so priceless!_

"Hey, Ax? I've got a question for you. It's been bugging me a little for a while now..."

The redhead looked back at his friend, confused.

"Sure, Dem. Shoot. What's on your mind?"

The sandy blonde looked back at him awkwardly, rubbing his head absently and mulling over his words carefully. This was always a bit of a weird subject for the redheaded prince...

"It's not that I don't have fun tormenting the kid as much as you do, Ax. He really can be a pain sometimes. But I feel like you focus on him a lot for him just being a little brat that annoys you."

There was a long moment of silence between them, and Demyx noted with no shortage of nervousness that one of Axel's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still sounding neutral even though he was gritting his teeth a little.

Demyx sighed. It had to be blunt then.

"What I'm trying to ask is...well, Axel...do you like him?"

Axel's eyes widened, and he choked and spit out the popsicle he'd grabbed, hitting his chest with a fist to make sure everything went down okay. He rounded on the other boy, shooting a cross between a glare and incredulous stare his way.

"What? You think I...Wha...Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow at him.

"N-No! No, I don't like that brat! Why would I?"

"Well, sometimes you kinda sound like you're a little obsessed with him. Like this whole plan you wanted me to come up with. Why do you care so much?"

The redhead blushed. "I'm just sick of watching him all the time! He's old enough to take care of himself now! Shouldn't I be have rights to pick on him for all the shit he's put me through?"

But the sandy blond-haired boy wasn't buying it.

"I think you _do _like him! So fess up!" Demyx looked at him intently, gauging his every reaction.

"No, for the last time, I. do. not. like. him!" By now, the redhead was throughly exasperated. He full-out glared at his best friend, daring him to press the matter.

After another pause, Demyx sighed. "Well...you might consider giving it a try then, Axel. I mean, you two _are _betrothed, so you should probably at least _try _to like him. I get the feeling he likes you..." The last part he added with a grin, poking his friend to emphasize.

Axel huffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "No way in hell am I giving into my mom's silly little games that easily! Maybe I'd like the brat better if he'd stop beating me at chess and cards."

Demyx grinned. "And archery and fencing and tennis and-"

"Okay! Okay! I get the fricken point, Dem! And I thought we both agreed that was just beginner's luck!"

Despite his friend's growling, he smiled wider. He may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, no, not by a long shot! But he sure wasn't fooled by the prince's act.

"Sure, Ax, sure..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Presenting their royal highnesses, King Lucas and Prince Roxas of Kisyria!" The sergeant stood at attention as his men helped the old king and his son out of the carriage. The young blonde looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, as usual, but King Lucas smiled graciously at his host. As they approached, he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My dear Ella, you look lovely today. I trust you and Axel have been well this past year?"

The plump redhead chuckled softly, nodding in affirmation. "Of course, Lucas. Things have been absolutely marvelous." She looked down at Roxas, patting him softly on the head as her typically greeting. She chuckled again as he brushed the hand away, smoothing down all the unruly spikes that had been turned up in her wake.

"Roxas, dear, why don't you run along and play with Axel. Demyx is here today, but he should be going home soon so you two can spend some quality time together." She smiled wider and winked, ignoring as Roxas pretended to gag. King Lucas gave him a small reprimanding tap on his head, before pointing to the queen sternly. Roxas grimaced a little and bowed low.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you..." He left then to find Axel, though there was no skip at all in his steps. He slumped instead, walking like he was off to face a hanging, rather than spend time with a friend...

Once he was gone, King Lucas and Queen Ella laughed together, moving to retire to the tea room as the guards were dismissed.

"Is he alright, Lucas? He seems a little down today."

The kind smiled softly, laughing it off.

"He's just a little moody lately. Typical habits of teenagers, as I remember. What, hasn't Axel ever had mood swings?"

The queen laughed back, taking a sip of the tea. "Oh, he has, and I'm not sure he'll ever get through them!" She sighed a little. "Boys...They're still so young and silly at this age...But I think our plan is working perfectly, don't you think?"

"Well, I can't speak for your son, but I've seen Roxas blush, even only a little, when someone mentions Axel's name. He's also putting up much less of a fight than he used to when he knows he has to spend the summer with all of us. Whether or not he chooses to admit it, I do believe the boy has the makings of a crush on your little Axel..."

Queen Ella instantly clapped and laughed, feeling very giddy at this news.

"Oh, wonderful! Axel seems to look forward to their visits much more than he used to. I really think they are starting to see the light!"

Lucas smiled, taking a sip of his own tea. "One would hope so. They're both stubborn enough for each other, I would wager."

"Oh, indeed! They make a perfect couple! I just hope my dear, little Axel won't wait too long in proposing!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There he is, Axel! Do you have your amo ready?"

"Roger, Demyx! We just have to wait until he's at just the right spot."

Both boys peeked out stealthily from the window of the treehouse as their little blonde target came wandering up to the tree. His face was hidden slightly by the shade, but it was clear that he was unsuspecting. _Perfect..._

"Axel? Are you up there? Can you let down the ladder?"

The redhead snickered, casually tossing the balloon in his hand as he waited for the perfect moment. He glanced briefly at Demyx, who nodded, and both boys raised their arms high.

"Axel? Please! Are you up there? I just- ACK!"

Suddenly, a storm of colored balloons rained down on him from above, pelting him mercilously all around. Roxas yelped and instinctively raised his arms above his head protectively, backing away slightly as he swayed under the force of the attack.

"H-Hey! W-What the- Ow! Axel! S-Stop!"

Bad smelling red liquid splattered him everywhere, and by the time the attack had stopped his clothes were completely filthy beyond all recognition. Roxas looked at himself in disgust before he looked to the snickering boys above.

Axel and Demyx had both burst out laughing, finally coming into view. The redhead actually had to grip his sides to steady himself, as his stomach threatened to explode.

"You should have seen the look on your face, Roxas! That was totally perfect!"

"Yeah, we really got him good, didn't we Axel?"

They both just cracked up furiously, only stopping when they heard a small, choked sob below them.

Finally getting a good enough look at his face, Axel's eyes widened when he realized Roxas was crying. His blue eyes held fury and hurt swirling together in their depths, and pools of tears stained his splattered, blushing face. He didn't say anything, his jaw now tightly clenched, but instead just stood tall and firm as his hands curled into shaking fists at his sides. He looked really upset.

A second later, Roxas turned and ran back through the trees to the castle, leaving both boys above stunned in a guilty silence.

The older prince was silent for a while. He'd been expecting the younger boy to be angry; actually, he'd been looking forward to it. He could no longer deny that he found Roxas's pout to be absolutely adorable, and he thought it'd be funny to see it after a little good, old-fashioned revenge. Same as always, really...

But Roxas's outburst, or lack thereof in this case, bothered him, and he felt horrible as that look flashed before his eyes again and again, eating away at him.

"I think we really hurt his feelings this time, Axel." Demyx looked over at him a little sadly. Axel felt even worse that he had dragged his friend into this. The sandy blond boy was a very kind person; he just followed along with his friend's antics all the time. He wasn't the type to be nasty and mean, and he never dealt very well with guilt and depression.

"Well, what do you want _me _to do about it?" Axel glared back, crossing his arms defensively. "I thought the plan went perfectly!"

Demyx sighed, shaking his head a little as he grabbed his bag. He didn't look at Axel at all as he gathered up his things, ignoring the redhead's "what?"s until he reached the hole in the floor where the ladder usually hung.

"I have to go home now, Axel; I told my parents I'd be back soon. But I'm going to apologize to him when I come back, and I really think you should too. Joking around is all well and good, but I know you don't hate him _that _much to hurt him like that."

Axel sighed back in frustration, but he knew Demyx was right. The other boy passed him the rope and he made a quick dive out through the opening in the floor, swinging effortlessly to the base of the trunk and taking off running after Roxas. _Me and my damn bleeding heart..._

Demyx watched him go with a small smile, as he made ready to climb down the tree himself. "Good job, Ax..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel knew exactly where the little blonde had run off to; his favorite spot was the old swan fountain in the courtyard. It was part of a set, virtually identical to the one in Kysiria (except that Raza's stone swan had emerald eyes), and Roxas often took to hiding behind it when he didn't want to be found, gazing into the pool for hours on end. Axel knew it was the one place in Raza where he felt a little less homesick, and so he made his way there with no detours.

Sure enough, as the redhead approached the old cracking fountain, he could hear a soft sound coming from behind it. Roxas sat with his back against the stone, crying into his knees and still covered in the foul-smelling vegetable juice. He looked up briefly when Axel approached, but he quickly turned his eyes away, scooting back further as the older boy sat down beside him.

"Roxas...look, I'm sorry, okay? I...didn't mean to make you cry..."

The younger boy looked back up at him, the red juice smearing now as his tears spilled out and down over his cheeks.

"Then why, Axel? Why are you always picking on me all the time? Do you really hate me_ that_ much?" His stare was a little angry, but mostly it looked desperate and sad.

Axel sighed, taking hold of his hand. "No, Rox. I don't hate you."

But the blond wasn't satisfied. He pulled away and glared weakly.

"You said so the first day you met me! I didn't even do anything to you, and all you've ever done is be mean to me!" Roxas choked out another sob and buried his head back down against his knees. "What's wrong with me?"

The redhead reached out slowly and tilted the boy's chin so that he would look at him. He searched those brilliant blue eyes softly, and scrapped some of the caked dirt and grime off the boy's cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Roxas. I'm just...weird, okay?" Axel sighed, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the boy's cheek even when there was nothing there.

"I've never really hated you, I was just tired and lazy and always had to look out for you even when I didn't want to. I was also bitter about our parents forcing us together without even asking me first..." He smiled reassuringly, ruffling Roxas's hair a little. The blond seemed to understand, but he still sniffed and rubbed his eyes, looking sad and pitiful. Axel sighed as he leaned in and hugged him close, patting Roxas on the back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, kid...I really am..."

Roxas tensed a little as he was pulled into the redhead's arms, but he found the warmth comforting, and chose not to complain. Slowly, he hugged back, blushing a little when the redhead grinned at him.

"I know you're not any happier about this whole engagement thing than I am, but let's not get mad at each other over it." Axel stood up as he spoke, pulling Roxas to his feet as well. "Let's at least be civil to each other from now on, okay? Friends?" He reached out his hand, smiling a little more.

Roxas looked at his hand for a moment, a little uncertain, but he looked back into Axel's kind green eyes and found them to be telling the truth. He smiled softly, reaching out and grabbed the hand to give it a firm shake.

"Okay...But you have to promise to stop picking on me so much, okay?"

Axel felt his heart warm a little at that smile, but thought nothing of it then. "Sure, Roxy. Now, let's get you cleaned up..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From one of the high tower windows, the king and queen looked out on their two children below and smiled. The queen jumped up and down excitedly, despite her age, and the king gazed lovingly down at the boys as Axel led Roxas back into the castle, holding hands and earnestly smiling at each other for the first time in a long time.

Something new began that day, as the boys stopped acing so immaturely and played more naturally together. They still weren't really 'in love,' but the step had been made, at least as far as Queen Ella could see. To her, love was surely on the horizon, and the more King Lucas watched his son smiling shyly at Axel, the more he began to see it too.


	5. 4

Many years passed, as the two boys were brought together every summer without fail. And while they were much friendlier with each other, they still had their awkward little fights. One summer Roxas made fun of Axel when he was hit with a bout of bad acne, and Axel teased him back the next summer when he fell off a horse one day and broke his leg. The hostility was gone, but the teasing was not, and both the boys seemed to grow accustomed to it more in time. They even began to like it secretly, just a little...

It was the middle of July, when Axel was twenty-one and Roxas was seventeen, that their parents decided to host a ball in their honor. It was held in Raza, with all of the royalty, nobility, and gentry of Kysiria invited to attend. The cover Queen Ella used was that they should celebrate the time that the two kingdoms had spent in prosperity and improving relations with one another, but neither boy was fooled. It was obvious to both Roxas and Axel that their parents expected them to fall in love and propose immediately, and even though they had fewer objections to each other outright, they were each resolved that the plan wouldn't work out so smoothly...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel did everything he could to try and wiggle his way out of this situation, but it was hard in the green monkey suit he was forced to wear this evening. It felt stiff and uncomfortable, and he groaned as he was forced along down the hall.

"Mom! Can we please take some time to think about this? I really don't want to do this right now!"

Ella ignored his protests, dragging him along by one arm while her court composer and advisor, Vexen, dragged him along by the other.

"Oh Axel, stop being so silly and just go already! Roxas is in there waiting for you right now, and it's rude to keep your betrothed waiting long..."

"I never agreed to this!" He snapped back, as he struggled harder against the two pulling him. There was no way Roxas was going to be anything more than a friend. He had decided so, and intended to keep it that way...

"Geez, what is up with you old people meddling around in our lives and business?"

"What?" Ella shrieked, not too pleased by his choice of phrase. "What did you say to me, young man?"

"I just mean, why are you choosing my partner for me? Don't you care enough about me to let me be free to choose who I want to marry? Or better yet, not marry? I'm sure Roxas feels the same way!"

The queen sighed, shaking her head. "You don't understand, sweetheart. King Lucas and I _do_ care about the two of you, very much, which is why we want you to be happy together!"

He growled and would have smacked his head, if his arms were free, of course. "That's not what I mean at all!" Turning to the other man there, the prince hoped that at least one of the adults could see reason.

"Vexen, come on, tell her! You know us! This isn't what we want at all!"

The silvery-blond man sighed, giving him a dry look. "Axel, please stop trying to bring me into this. Just indulge your mother; heaven knows she won't listen to reason anyway." The old man knew that the queen was well beyond the point of no return, and no one could convince her to come back down. He'd learned that the hard way many years ago, and he shuddered a little to remember her wrath...

"Lord Vexen! Don't say such things!" She looked back to Axel, who was pouting fiercely, and sighed. Once they had reached the end of the hall, she pointed to the large, oak doors that led into their castle's main ballroom. "Now, go in there and dance with him, Axel! Don't worry, you'll have fun!"

The younger redhead grimaced as the servants opened the doors and his mother pushed him inside.

"I'll leave you two alone while I go see to the other guests!" And in a flash, she and Vexen were gone.

Axel sighed and rubbed his temples irritably as he surveyed the room. There were people gathered all around it, most of them nobles and royalty from the surrounding area. They were all laughing, socializing, drinking, and dancing as a soft waltz was playing in the background.

Nearby he could hear excited chatter wafting in his direction, as a few of the ladies whispered and glanced in his direction.

"Oh my, isn't that Prince Axel?"

"Yes! I heard that his mother the queen expects him to propose tonight!"

"I hope so! He and Prince Roxas seem so cute together! They would be the most adorable couple!"

The redhead grumbled even more irritably, choosing instead to go and situate himself near the drinks.

_Stupid girls. Always gossiping and giggling and trying to force things! _He loved his mother dearly, but he didn't really wonder much anymore as to why he had always preferred guys. At least, in his opinion, things seemed less complicated and hormonal that way. Maybe marrying a guy wouldn't be so bad then...

He shook his head violently, banishing the thought as he looked for his best friend. Demyx stood in the far corner of the room, flashing him a small smile and a thumbs up. Axel rolled his eyes.

_Great, even Demyx has joined on the fucking bandwagon..._

Suddenly, the music slowed and a flash of white caught his eye. Axel turned to the center of the ballroom to see a familiar figure standing there waiting for him, glowing as the lights seemed to center themselves on him. Axel smiled and waved as the little blonde approached him, though his eyes widened as he took in the full sight of the boy.

Roxas was wearing an elaborate suit of pure white, similar to his own but more elegant and simplistic, with little bits of blue and gold mixed in that matched his hair perfectly. It was obvious that the boy had refused to comb it at all, but the formidable spikes stood up almost proudly, framing his pale face beautifully and really bringing out the color of his eyes. They stood out brilliantly against his milky skin, glistening a little as their owner came closer.

Axel had to shake himself a little to clear his head. What was the matter with him, staring like that? But as much as he tried to shake it off, one thought kept coming back to plague him.

_Has Roxas always been this beautiful?_

Many people around them whispered heatedly, admiring the two boys as they approached one another. Axel was virtually oblivious to the stares by now, but Roxas was not, and he looked very uncomfortable being the center of attention. Funny, because when he was younger, he was always trying to be in the spotlight, but Axel supposed he could sympathize. This was more than a little awkward...

Roxas looked like he felt as miserable in his suit as Axel was in his own, and he shot a quick glare into laughing green eyes when he stopped in front of the redhead.

"Say one word, and I'll castrate you with a salad fork..."

Axel blinked at the dark threat, but threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm serious!"

Taking pity on the flustered blond, Axel smiled and took his hand as the tempo picked up again. "I don't know what you're talking about..." With a small smirk he added, "It's not that bad, Roxas, really. Actually, it looks very good on you."

Roxas blushed back, looking away from the dazzling smile. "Really?...I didn't think so, but...you look nice, though."

The redhead smiled wider, placing his other hand on the younger boy's waist and leading him into the dance.

"Thanks, kid."

The pace was steady, and the tone almost sickeningly romantic, but Axel found that he didn't really mind. Despite the height difference, he didn't have too much of a hard time dancing with Roxas; he was just put in the awkward position of having to dance the woman's part. Despite that, the boy didn't seem object to him leading for once, so Axel took the initiative and twirled them both along the dance floor.

Very soon, other couples began moving away, content to just watch them, and a small crowd gathered as close as they dared to the two boys. The royal couple was very much alone on the floor.

Roxas was having a hard time looking away from Axel, feeling drawn to the vibrant green eyes that sparkled warmly back at him. They were so lively, adding to the bright smile the redhead was giving him. Why was he having so much trouble looking away?

_Has Axel always been this charming?_

The older prince noticed his intent gaze, and he stopped them for a moment. The look itself didn't bother him; it was the intensity in those blue orbs that almost felt like they were searching his very soul.

Axel laughed it off. "Roxas, are you alright? You still in there, buddy?"

The blonde blinked and jerked his eyes away, blushing a little. Had he really just been gaping like a love-struck idiot?...Wait...love-struck?

"It's nothing. Sorry..."

The redhead reached out and patted his shoulder, searching his eyes now with a look of mild concern.

"Don't worry about it. You just seemed kind of out of it. But if you're sure..."

The dance continued, as the music slowed down even more. Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, smirking when he felt the younger boy shiver slightly. Roxas, meanwhile, blushed as he tried to ignored the stares radiating from around the room; though he was vaguely aware of Queen Ella boring her excited green eyes into his back, bouncing all the while in her seat as if waiting for something to happen. He sighed, resting his head on Axel's shoulder slightly as they swayed, their bodies awkwardly, yet pleasantly, close.

What exactly _was_ she waiting for?

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a few more minutes before Roxas had the courage to look back at the older boy holding him. He gulped a little as he spoke again, tongue-tied for the first time since in a long time.

"I-I'm sorry they're putting you through this too, Ax. This really wasn't _my_ idea..."

Axel chuckled softly. "I know, kid. I didn't exactly ask for this either." He extended his arm to spin Roxas a little before pulling him in close again.

"Let's play along, for their sakes. I mean, they really are trying..."

Roxas snorted. Trying was an understatement. But he nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah. It can just be this one dance, and then we find somewhere to hide out the rest of the night. Agreed?"

Roxas didn't even notice that his face was slowly inching closer to Axel's. The redhead smiled wider, also leaning closer. "Sounds good." The clamor of voices and soft music swirled around them, but it was barely registering on either of them. The small blond suddenly became aware of the slowly vanishing distance between them, and he stammered a bit as he watched Axel's lush lips were an inch or so from his own.

"W-We don't need to give in to our parents..."

Axel grinned. "Yep."

Before the younger boy knew what was happening, Axel had closed the distance and pressed those soft lips gently against his. "Mph?"

Roxas felt like he should be surprised, outraged even, but for some reason he didn't really care. The feeling of those soft lips kissing him so sweetly erased almost all of his rational thought. It wasn't harsh or forceful, like some of the kisses he'd unwillingly witnessed as a boy (He'd walked in on one or two awkward little trysts in the cloakroom before). This was very gentle, _asking _him to take part, even though the boy wasn't sure where it had come from. The lips on his were soft and sweet, pulling lightly, and Roxas's eyes slipped closed as he allowed Axel to tilt his head back slightly for a better angle. And he couldn't help but sigh as one soft hand had vanished from his and was now working its way through his hair soothingly.

They pulled apart for a quick air break, and Roxas panted a little, looking up at Axel with a look of dreamy bewilderment.

"A-Ax...w-what are you doing?" It wasn't so much shock that they had kissed, but more that they were doing exactly what they had sworn not to. They were just supposed to be pretending, right?

The redhead grinned and shrugged. "Baking an apple pie...What do you think, Roxy? I could have sworn I was kissing you..." Satisfied with his own answer, Axel leaned back in and recaptured the blond's lips, silencing any more questions he may have had on the subject.

Roxas still felt very confused, but he couldn't find it in himself to fight or stop. Axel seemed to be really getting into the kiss, not smothering him exactly and yet Roxas could feel everything the older boy had to offer in that kiss. It was strange; the sensations new and overwhelming to the young blonde, but still Roxas found himself deepening the kiss in turn, moaning softly as the redhead's tongue slid in between his parted lips. The only other way he could describe it was: right. It felt good, and tender, and caring; he was being swept away from the ballroom and all those people, to a place where nothing else really seemed to matter at all.

But where was this sudden intimacy coming from, he couldn't help but wonder? Was this the same boy who had always teased him, even hated him at one point?

But they weren't alone. In fact, if there _were_ any people in the room who hadn't been paying attention to the royal couple before, they were certainly paying attention _now_. Roxas and Axel, the two spoiled princes who never wanted anything to do with each other or with their parents' schemes, were kissing, heatedly and passionately, right in the middle of the ballroom. Queen Ella squealed with delight, clinging to the king as he stepped forward, smiling widely. To the two of them, it looked like things were working out just fine...

The two 'lovers' tore away from each other, blinking around in a slight daze as everyone clapped enthusiastically. Axel smiled sheepishly, shrugging a little because he wasn't sure what else to do. He missed the nervous, unhappy look in Roxas's eyes, far too engaged in the crowd.

Queen Ella approached them, smiling excited. "How wonderful! I just knew you two would get together!"

Roxas pulled out of Axel's grip, trying desperately to find some control in this situation.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second, please! I-I'm not really sure what that was, but if we could all just calm down and-"

But the older boy stepped in front of him, successfully cutting him off yet again. "Thanks, mom. You were right; we're just perfect for each other! Go ahead and arrange the marriage!"

The blond blinked in disbelief. So soon?

"What! But Axel-"

But then the room was filled with so much noise all at once, only getting worse as Vexen cued up in the band in the background to celebrate. Girls squealed and sighed with each other, while the older attendants merely smiled and clapped, congratulating them both on the marriage. Everyone looked thoroughly pleased, but none more so than the redheaded prince himself, who wrapped an arm around Roxas and pulled him closer. He might not have noticed, or simply chose to ignore it, when Roxas began struggling to pull away.

The little blond looked around frantically, trying desperately to call their attention. He couldn't possibly consider accepting this! It was much too soon! And why the sudden change in the red-headed prince's personality, he wanted to know? It was more a little unsettling. What feelings did Axel really have for him, and where had they been all this time? Had he just not noticed?

"No! Wait a second! Hey! Listen to me!"

The room was spinning around him in a sickening mix of color and light; it melted and swirled like his stomach, making him feel a little dizzy. Roxas steadied himself when he felt Axel grip him tighter, and he clenched his fists, quickly losing his patience. He hated being ignored!

"Yes, mom. We'll send out for them immediately, but right now-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?"

Axel turned to Roxas and gaped, just like everyone else. The little blonde was absolutely fuming, his face red as a ripe tomato as he glared intently at his 'fiance'. He stomped over to Axel, which would have been comically adorable if the situation wasn't so tense.

Roxas jabbed the young redhead hard in the chest with his finger, glaring accusingly.

"Axel, you need to slow down! How could you even think of agreeing to all this without even asking me?"

The older boy blinked back at him, looking very confused. "Roxas, we just lip-locked a second ago on the dance floor. I kind of figured, since you kissed back, that that counted as your consent..."

The boy's blush darkened, but he shook his head.

"No no no! Axel, I need some time to think about all this before I just go off and get married! This isn't as simple as choosing what you want for dinner! This is our lives we're talking about!"

"Roxas..."

Axel looked a little hurt, but the younger boy pressed further, stunning him before the actual rejection began to set in.

"Do you love me?"

The redhead blinked again, blushing a little. He spoke boldly, trying to ignore his new color.

"Of course, Roxas! What, do you think I'm really that shallow? I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't love you with all my heart!" The words sound a little strange outside of his own thoughts, but Axel felt like it was the truth.

Roxas was slightly taken aback by the bold declaration. Axel never said anything like that before. He raised a blond eyebrow skeptically, but his eyes were pleading.

"I...I want to believe that. But why? Why do you love me? When we were younger, you couldn't stand me! And don't try to tell me you didn't! So why me, and why now?"

Axel looked very nervous, trying to find the right words to express his feelings. A gruff cough was heard from the other side of the room, and both boys shot a quick glance at their parents, who were shaking their heads grimly in disapproval. They obviously didn't like where this was going.

Axel felt a little lost as he looked back at his mother, but Roxas looked firmly and seriously back into his father's blue eyes. Soon, his attention turned back to Axel, still holding firm but looking at him expectantly.

"Why did you kiss me? How about we try starting there?"

The redhead scratched his head nervously, desperately trying to reassure the younger prince.

"What can I say, Roxas? I've alway thought you were adorable. Beautiful really. You're everything I ever wanted. I guess I just didn't see it clearly before...or maybe I saw it all along?...I..I-I don't know!"

_No, damn it! You're stumbling! Think straight, man, think straight! _Chancing a quick look at Demyx, Axel found that the sandy blonde boy's expression mirrored his thoughts perfectly.

Roxas blushed a little more, if that was possible, but he wasn't satisified.

"T-Thank you. But what else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you're attracted to me physically, but what about my personality? Anything like that? I mean, is beauty all that matter to you?"

Axel shook his head, but his words were caught in his dry throat. He licked his lips nervously.

_Of course not, Roxas! I love you for you!_

Why was it so hard to say all of the sudden? As soon as he tried to make a list of all the things he loved about the little blond, he would gaze back into those breath-taking blue eyes and feel his mind go to a blissful blank. It was tearing him up inside, and he could see it was tearing Roxas up too. Damn it, why was it so hard?

A few minutes of awkward silence passed, several awkward coughs broke the silence though most went ignored. Soon, Roxas's face fell, and he turned his eyes away as they filled with tears. He didn't want anyone to see, but Axel did.

"I see how it is...I'm sorry, Axel, but I can't be with someone like you..." The last word had a bitter edge to it, and the boy quickly turned and ran out of the room, as the king called after him and followed.

Axel felt his heart cracking a little. Demyx and Vexen collectively slapped their foreheads hard, marveling at the older prince's stupidity, and the other guests were either moping, cooing about the romantic-ness of it all, or trying and failing to shrug off the awkward scene that had just taken place before them.

Queen Ella looked at him, half anger and half melancholy in her stare. "Axel! What are you doing? Go after him! You love him, don't you?"

"I..."

Axel simply stood there, transfixed on the spot where the blonde had just been.

He _thought_ he did, he _said _he did...but Roxas's doubt was causing him to doubt himself a little. The poor boy was very distraught, but he had a valid point. Marriage was never something to enter into lightly, and as much as he felt he loved the younger boy, Axel wanted to be able to look him in the eyes and tell him exactly why he loved him. Maybe...if he just had some time to build up his confidence, and Roxas had some time to think about it, things could be worked out...


	6. 5

Random side note: My favorite character in the original movie is Lord Rogers! :)

* * *

"We tried, Ella. No one can say we didn't try." That was what King Lucas said, aiming to guilt as his son climbed into the carriage before him. Roxas said nothing, and kept his gaze lowered so that he wasn't looking at anyone. He knew how much his father had wanted this to work out, but now he really just wanted to go home...

Queen Ella stood by her son a few feet away, crying dramatically and shaking Axel a little as they watched the departure.

"M-Mom! Let go already! It's not the end, okay? We both just need some time is all!" the younger redhead grumbled in exasperation, as he shook off the sobbing queen.

"Time...yes...just some time..."

Any other day Axel would have just rolled his eyes at his mother's ridiculous behavior, but he felt horrible wave of guilt washing over him as the little blonde boy he cared so deeply for disappeared into the carriage. Even when he could see Roxas through the window, he felt so far away already...

King Lucas settled himself inside, wishing them both farewell before he sighed and turned to his brooding son. "Say goodbye, Roxas..."

The boy looked up from staring at his knees, just barely meeting Axel's eyes. "Goodbye...Prince Axel..."

The redhead cringed at the pained note of formality in his voice. He didn't want that; it really made him feel like he'd ruined everything...

A part of Axel wanted to stand firm and proud. This little snag they'd hit wasn't _his _fault, after all! He'd done everything he could, and he supposed bitterly that that wasn't enough for Roxas. But the guilt was outweighing the pride in him, and Axel desperately wanted to call the little blond back, and beg him to stay.

But no. He was a prince, and he refused to grovel no matter what! Besides, it wasn't like he could think of something to say to change Roxas's mind...

"Goodbye...Roxas..."

He gazed into those soft, damp blue eyes one last time before the carriage jumped to life, bumping slightly as it started down the dirt path and into the woods. Axel and his mother watched sadly as they left, and Axel let out a sad sigh as his formerly betrothed disappeared behind the thick cover of trees.

"Oh, Axel! How could you? We were so close!" She latched herself onto one of the servants, hugging him and shaking him violently as she tried to sort out her fit. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"

Axel quickly pried her off the poor man, who stood shaken and gasping for breath, and the boy moved to lead her back inside.

"Why?...Why?...All these years of planning...WAISTED!" She continued to sob and clung to his arm, which didn't make Axel feel any better.

"Please, mom. Let's just go inside. I...I don't want to talk about it right now..." He dismissed the servants and led her inside, pausing only once to glance at the old stone fountain in the courtyard.

_Roxas..._

Axel sighed again, wondering when he would ever get the chance to see the little blond again.

Why couldn't things ever turn out the way he wanted?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was growing darker all the time as Axel, Demyx, and Vexen sat together in his treehouse. It was just like the old days; the two younger boys playing chess while the old advisor would quiz them on their lessons. But now they were men, and the prince hoped he could turn to his best friend and trusted adviser for advice on this problem. He gazed wistfully out the window, caught up for a moment in memories...

"What else is there? A valid point, I must say, but...Axel, you could have at least _tried _to say something! What kind of lover does that make you, if you don't even know what you like about the person?"

_"Checkmate, Axel!" The young blonde beamed happily._

_He looked up, confused and annoyed, as Demyx laughed in the background. "What? No fair! You were totally cheating!"_

_"No he wasn't, Ax. You're just dumb." Axel continued to snap at him while Roxas laughed at them from across the table. He smiled brightly, laughing that sweet, bubbling laugh of his..._

Axel sighed.

"Axel, are you even listening to me?"

He blinked up, only to find the silvery-blonde-haired man mere inches from his face. He jumped back quickly, and Vexen sighed, tugging at a small strand of blond hair absently.

"Really, Axel! You have to keep yourself together now! You must see _something_ other than Roxas's beauty..."

Axel glared back at him indignantly, moving his rook mindlessly across the chessboard. He was completely oblivious to Demyx moving the pieces around to suit his strategy.

"Of course I do, Vexen! He's just...He's so..." The redhead drifted off a little as he spoke. "Damn..."

Roxas was so many things; it seemed silly to stop and count them all! Before long Demyx was jarring Axel back to reality, poking him in the shoulder a little.

"Ax, you should pay more attention and think things through. You just lost your king. Checkmate," he added with a small smirk, tipping the piece over until it clattered off the board.

Axel laughed bitterly, not really paying much attention to the game. As bad as it sounded, he felt as though he had lost a king twice today...

Vexen sighed again, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Axel, why can't you just say how you feel? That's all Roxas wanted, after all, and you owe it to the both of you to be completely honest with yourself."

The redhead groaned and slammed his head into the table, letting it rest there. "I just don't know how to say it to him! He had this look, like he was really waiting on my answer, and I just panicked, okay? I don't understand it at all..I didn't used to be this jittery around him!"

Vexen sighed and paced back and forth while Demyx just smiled sadly, setting the pieces up for another round. The sandy blond-haired boy was usually more cheerful than this, but it seemed the events of that day had left everyone feeling low and unsatisfied. Roxas did have a point, they all knew it; but it was no secret that the whole kingdom was getting excited in the hopes of seeing the royal wedding.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Axel nodded slowly, sighing with his head buried in his arms.

"He loves you too, you know..."

The prince looked up and scratched his head, casting his friend a slightly doubting look. "How do you figure that?"

Demyx smiled warmly, rolling one of the chess pieces between his thumb and forefinger absently.

"Roxas may be a little unsure right now, but did you see the look he gave you when you couldn't answer him at the ball?"

The redhead winced a little at that. But his friend took that as affirmation and kept going.

"He really cared about your opinion of him. He's always cared, even back when you were being kind of a jerk." Demyx laughed nervously as the redhead shot him a death glare, brushing it off as lightly as he could. "The two of you definitely have some things to work out, but I think you'll be fine. Trust your heart, and all that sentimental bullcrap..."

Axel shook his head discouragingly. "But how? How can I show him how much he means to me?"

Vexen looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, why don't you try and think of a way to prove it to him? Surely, there must be a way for him to know that your intentions are true."

"I'd do anything for him, if it meant he'd be happy..." Axel looked out the window as the storm clouds began to roll in, making the sky even darker as rain patted against the wood around them. He sighed, searching the distance.

'What can I do, Roxas?'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Still out on the road, Roxas was gazing forlornly out the carriage window, feeling just as sad and lonely and lost as Axel was. The shutters was drawn tightly shut in response to the coming rain, but still the boy stared at them intently, focusing in on the tiny crack formed where the two shutters touched. Anything was better than facing the awkward look his father was giving him.

"Roxas, please..." King Lucas begged. "Can you just talk to me?"

The boy sighed deeply, not turning. "There's nothing to talk about."

After a minute, a gentle hand grasped his shoulder, firmly turning him to face the older man. Roxas couldn't face his father's concerned blue eyes, but he made no move to turn away again.

"Roxas, why are you being so stubborn about this? What did you want from him? And are you really willing to drive it so far that it destroys the bond you two have? I _know_ you have feelings for him."

The blond sighed again, nodding reluctantly. He pulled his knees up and hugged them close, now looking at the wooden floor.

"I think so. But no matter how I feel about him, I can't be married to someone who only loves me for something like that..."

When the king gave him a puzzled look, Roxas continued. "Looks don't last forever, father. They shouldn't be the basis for any relationship...I want Axel to love me for just being who I am. If he really _did_, why would he just clam up like that and embarrass me? He's never been that nervous around me before..."

Lucas shook his head, smiling sadly. "It's not always that simple, Roxas. The heart can do funny things to people in love. Nervousness doesn't necessarily mean that he's lying to you. In fact, it could be quite the opposite..."

The little blond looked thoughtful at that, and he smiled, ruffling the boy's hair softly. "You're a smart boy, Roxas, and I'm glad you've put some serious thought into your future. But I have it on a very good authority that Axel _does_ love you, and I think anyone you'd ask would say the same thing. I only wish you could see it-"

Suddenly, the carriage came to a jarring halt, knocking the surprised passengers around inside. Roxas helped his father back up, looking around frantically. "What on earth was that?"

The king's eyes were grave. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I want you to stay in the carriage."

"But father-"

"Promise me, Roxas!" The boy's eyes were fearful, but after a moment's hesitation, he nodded in reply. His father's tone left no room for argument.

There was a brief knock at the door, and the king opened it to see a guard standing there, soaking wet from the rain. "Forgive the harsh stop, your majesty, but there is a strange cloaked figure in the road blocking our path."

"What?"

THe guard continued. "He will not move, sir. Not until he speaks with you. We realize this is unwise, but he will not move, no matter how hard we try."

Roxas shook his head, looking at the king desperately.

"Please don't go out there, father! It's too dangerous! We don't know what this man is capable of!"

King Lucas glanced worriedly between his son and the guard, mulling over his options quickly. Nodding back to the guard, he gave a grunt of affirmation before climbing out of the carriage and shutting the door immediately behind him. Inside, he could hear Roxas sobbing a little, fearfully begging for him to return. But with a heavy heart, he blocked out the pleas behind him and locked the door, stepping down to face the man in the road.

"It's been a long time, Lucas..." The voice from under the cloak sneered, although the man himself didn't move an inch.

"Who are you? And what do you want? Show yourself!"

The guards all brandished their weapons, shouting along, "In the name of the king, reveal yourself now!"

The man merely laughed, standing tall even against the rain that pelted him in the dark. "Really, now. You think that you are a match for me? The great Zexion would never fall to men so lowly as you!"

The king's eyes widened. "You?"

"Yes, me! You took everything from me that day; my magic, my dignity, everything I had! But now, my powers have returned, and I've come to make good on my promise! Everything you own, everything you love...will be mine!"

King Lucas tensed, his eyes widening. "No...You can't..."

Zexion threw back his hood, laughing. "Oh, I can! And I will! Now _you'll _see what it's like to loose everything that was ever precious to you!" Yelling out a short incantation, he was suddenly surrounded by a glowing red light that seemed to transfigure his body. Long claws sprouted where there were once hands and feet, his limbs began to stretch and grow...

The carriage horses shrieked with fear and attempted to bolt, knocking some of the soldiers down as they tried to get away. Men scrambled in the chaos, charging the sorcerer with swords, daggers, and lances, but in his beast form he swiped them all away as if they were flies on a hot summer day. Other soldiers shot arrows at the clawing monstrosity, but they bounced off easily or were swatted away as well.

King Lucas made a mad grab for one of the horses' bridles, almost getting knocked down in the process. The carriage itself had been tipped over in the chaos, and as the king looked around, he gasped to find that many of his men lay slain on the cold, wet ground.

"Roxas! Are you alright?" he cried over the pounding rain, trying to steady the frantic horses.

The voice inside sounded dazed. "Yeah...I'm fine...but what's...what's going on?"

The panicked beasts tossed their heads and rolled their eyes, half-crazed, as they watched the strange monster ahead move closer and closer. Soon, Zexion was right in front of the old man, glaring down at him with large, red-yellow eyes. He grabbed the king by the collar of his shirt, hoisting the struggling man as if he weighed nothing at all. The horses shrieked louder, and Roxas banged frantically on the door of the carriage.

"Please, father! Let me out! Please!"

Lucas continued to glare at the monstrous 'man' holding him, feeling the sick, hot breath hit his face. He had to stand tall and strong, even if this _was _death staring him in the face.

"I'm warning you," he wheezed, grabbing the hand that held him aloft tightly. "Kill me if you like and have your revenge, but leave the kingdom in peace!"

The weird creature 'smiled' back at him maliciously, raising his talons high for one last slow, painful blow...

"I believe you're through making orders, Lucas. This is what you get for crossing me..."

There was a sickening slice as blood splattered everywhere, and a shrill scream split the night.

"FATHER!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Axel? Isn't that one of the men from Kisyria?"

The redhead looked down from the treehouse in the direction Demyx pointed, only to see a man emerging from the woods and making his way slowly towards the castle. The man was barely a shadow in the rain, but he could just make out the colors on his uniform. No mistake, he was a soldier from Kisyria.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's doing back here..."

Suddenly, the man collapsed to the ground, and Axel snapped on the alert. "Something's wrong." He took the free rope and dove out the opening in the floor as he had done many times before, hitting the ground easily and taking off running towards the shivering lump on the ground. When he got there and knelt beside the man, Axel saw that he was covered in mud and blood.

Demyx and Vexen came running up behind him, stopping only a foot or so away. "Axel...Is he?..."

"He's alive," the redhead shouted over his shoulder. "You two, please go inside and get help!" As they ran back to the castle, Axel lifted the man in his arms and shook him lightly to rouse him. Cloudy blue eyes blinked up at him, and he guessed the man didn't have much longer to live.

"What's your name?" He asked the soldier softly, pushing the wet brown hair from his eyes.

"Squall Leonhart. I'm part of King Lucas's main regiment..." He coughed up some blood and fell silent again, but he was still awake.

Axel's eyes widened, but he kept his tone as firm and calm as he could. "What happened to you? I thought you had made it back to your ship at the port already."

"We were attacked on the way there. It was...some kind of a...strange, big animal. I didn't see much before it got me, but I managed to slip away and came looking for help..." He coughed some more.

The redhead was very worried now. He could hear the footsteps of his mother and the servants racing across the lawn behind him, but he ignored them. "And Prince Roxas? Please tell me! Where is Roxas?"

The man blinked up at him sadly. "I...I don't know..."

As soon as one of the servants came and took the man from his lap, Axel leapt up and ran to the stables.

"Axel, wait! It's too dangerous!"

He jumped on the fastest horse they had and took off into the woods, ignoring the tough rain and wind that battered him mercilously. The trees reached out to claw at him and bar his way, and once in a while a clap of thunder would sound and frighten his horse, but he pressed onward, intent to make it there in time and fight if he had to.

_Roxas! Just hold on! Please be safe..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When he reached the place, what Axel found was a bloody massacre. The horses, the soldiers, everything that was once alive was now horribly mauled and mutilated, and blood mixed with mud and rain on the ground, blending in wretched colors as a foul stench rose in the air.

Axel performed a quick emergency dismount, trying the reins to a nearby tree so that his gelding wouldn't run off in fear. The sickening smell in the air alone had the horse's nostrils quivering, and his ears laid flat back against his head as he glanced around nervously.

"E-Easy boy. I'm right here..."

The prince turned to face the carnage before him, running immediately to the overturned carriage and looking inside, but finding no one. On the ground nearby, he saw something white amongst the mud and immediately went down to pick it up. Scrapping some of the caked dirt away, his heart sank when he saw that it was a bracelet. Roxas's bracelet.

"No..."

Roxas had told him once that it was a precious heirloom from his mother, something she had made for him when she knew she was with child. Axel knew how much the boy wished he had known his mother, and the redhead had never once seen him take the trinket off. Its once beautiful ebony and ivory segments were now rusted red with blood and dirt, dull in his hands...

"No, no, no!" This was a nightmare! Axel felt the growing fear in his heart; fear that he would turn around and find Roxas's lifeless body lying cold in the mud. But as he kept searching and finding nothing, the prince was even more anxious that there _wasn't_ any sign of him or the mysterious animal. It was like they'd vanished into thin air...

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was then that a sudden groan caught his attention, and he raced to the other side of the carriage only to find King Lucas lying there dying.

"Your majesty! What happened here?" He knelt by the king, grasping his cold hand tightly.

King Lucas's eyes fluttered open weakly, and after a moment his vision seemed to clear.

"A-Axel? My boy, it's really you..." His voice was weak and soft, barely above a whisper. His eyes were wet and red, or maybe that was the blood and rain?

Axel nodded, tears slowly flooding in his eyes. "Yes, it's me. But what happened here? Where's Roxas?"

The king looked at him sadly. He was almost raving now, amidst his sobs. "It was terrible, Axel! A horrible beast came and blocked our path! It killed my men, and now it will have killed me!" The man grabbed his arm harshly, pulling him just a few inches away from his face. "Listen to me, Axel! It's not what it seems! Never let your eyes betray you, remember that!"

The redhead shook his head, a horrible, sinking feeling in his gut. It was unnerving seeing the calm, kind old man he always knew sobbing and hysterical, as he babbled away the last of his strength.

"What are you talking about? Please, your majesty, where is Roxas?"

The king blinked, his eyes misting over to a dull grey as the last of his life drained out of him. "He's...He's taken him..."

"What? Who?"

But the king was gone; a final tear slid down his cold cheek, mingling with the rain.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!...Please..."

Axel sat in silence for a while, completely ignoring the fact that he was soaked through to the skin. His whole world was crumbling around him, shattering all doubt that he had before. But now, it was too late...

Where was Roxas now? Was he even still alive? Axel bowed his head and clenched his fist tighter around the little bracelet, letting his tears fall and mingle in the rain.

Who would do something so terrible? And what had King Lucas been trying to tell him? All these questions raged through his head as the prince got to his feet and mounted his horse, riding hard through the forest in search of any sign. A footprint, hoofprint, clawmark, it didn't matter! Any sign that would lead him to the boy he so dearly loved.

"ROXAS!" He cried the name to the howling wind, searching long into the night. "Roxas! I swear I'll find you! Please, just wait for me!"


	7. 6

Deep into the forest, there was a large glistening freshwater lake that lay near the base of the Amon Mountains. The locals never ventured very far into the woods themselves, beyond the necessary paths they needed to travel, fearing that they were full of strange beasts and spirits who delighted in luring stragglers to their doom. But while there was something mysterious and mystical about the place, the faeries, sprites, and demons that supposedly 'haunted' it were merely superstitions...

By this tranquil lake, there was also an old stone castle, long forgotten by time and covered in dust and vines. One look would tell that it had seen no renovations or cleaning in many years. But the candle light coming from the windows betrayed that it was not completely abandoned...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas found himself alone in one of the many rooms of the old castle, one that had only a small window too high above his head to reach. The only other things in the room were an old, dusty bed and a single candle burning on the small table beside it; not much use to escape with. If the window were lower, he would have considered knotting the sheets and climbing down the outside of the building, but aside from that, he had no idea whether or not he was in a high tower or a low dungeon. The small light seeping into the room from above didn't give him much to go by.

Burying his head in his hands, Roxas sat at the edge of the bed silently for a moment to fully take in the situation.

_Where am I? What is this place?_

The last thing he remembered was riding home...

"Father!" Roxas clutched his shoulders as his whole body trembled, his eyes watering as he remembered what little he could of the attack. There was no mistake; he'd heard that awful sound, and the cry of pain following it. As he was roughly pulled from the carriage, he saw the pale, bloody form beside the wheel...

"No...Father..." The blonde boy pulled his knees closer and buried his head in them, feeling the tears come to his eyes slowly, but in large, wet droplets that poured down his cheeks. There was no doubt in his mind that the king was dead. He had to be by now, from what little Roxas had seen of the blood. Within minutes, Roxas's soft cries became loud, pitiful wails, full of rage and despair. He truly felt like he had no one in the world...

He cried for a long time before anything came along to disturb him. The door opened slowly, creaking quietly as it cast a soft light into the room. The figure entered silently, moving quickly to the bed and sitting down beside Roxas, who was far too deep in sadness to realize he had company. But he _did_ notice when he felt cold hands patting his back softly, and the boy started and instinctively scooted away from the man.

The slate-haired man smiled back at him with cloudy blue eyes, raising a calm finger to his lips.

"You don't have to be afraid, Roxas. I'm not going to hurt you..."

Roxas blinked, rubbing the drying tears from his eyes before glaring back at the man firmly.

"You...You killed my father..." It wasn't a question.

The man shrugged slightly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes casually. "I hope you can forgive me for retrieving you so rudely. I _had _intended for that to go a little more smoothly, but there was more resistance then I had originally expected. I suppose they _weren't _called the king's royal guard for nothing..."

Roxas jumped off the bed and snapped, pointing accusingly at him as he snarled.

"You killed everyone, didn't you? Who the hell do you think you are? What did my father ever do to you? Why did you kidnap me?...WHO are you?"

The man smiled, looking completely unfazed by the cold stare. He stretched and laid back on the bed, looking up to the ceiling with a slightly bored expression.

"My my, straight to the questions, I see. Well, for starters, my name is Zexion..." He looked back at the boy, who seemed incensed by his casualness. "You may want to sit down. This takes a while, and of course we have all the time in the world..."

Roxas watched him warily, his eyes still livid with anger, but he reluctantly sat back down and crossed his arms expectantly.

"You can't keep me here forever..." he said flatly.

Zexion merely smirked back, causing Roxas to shudder. "Hopefully I won't have to..." He sat up slowly, but made no move to get closer to the little blond; which, of course, Roxas was grateful for. He wanted nothing to do with this man at all, and even though he hoped it wouldn't come to it, the boy was prepared to fight should the man try to force something on him.

"Would you like some tea?"

Taking the boy's silence and stare as a no, the sorcerer chanted a small spell and summoned forth a teacup and kettle in mid air, the latter of which already steaming. He slowly and carefully poured himself some, before waving his hand dismissively at the kettle. As if on cue, it disappeared into thin air with a small 'pop,' while Roxas just gaped at him in poorly masked wonder. Seeing the man's triumphant smirk a second later, however, Roxas quickly glared and looked away.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence, as the prince waited for his captor to explain. Taking a small sip of his tea, Zexion began.

"I was once a great sorcerer from the kingdom of Fhelm, many years ago. I was born there in one of the many towns that lines the coast, and my father brought me up in the study of magic. While I had a passion for it at a young age, I hated the fact that we still had to struggle in a small town to make a meager living. Everything, even spells, had their costs, and the payment sometimes outweighed the overall good they did, or at least _I_ thought so. But my father was content with his work, never dreaming of doing or being anything more..."

"My father was then called to go on a journey when I turned 17, as is customary for sorcerers in my land. It's part of a long-winded ceremony to reunite with the earth and remember the origins of magic, and as a young sorcerer in training, I followed him as he travelled from place to place. When he stopped in towns and villages along the way, he performed a few spells and incantations for peasants and nobles alike as they needed them, to keep business going. As we left Fhelm and traveled to newer lands, I saw more of the world than ever before, sometimes more than I wanted to perhaps." Zexion stared off for a moment, his eyes slightly glazed as if he were watching a string of memories playing through his head. Roxas waited, not very patiently, but he didn't want to disturb the man. He still wasn't sure how dangerous he really was.

After a short while, Zexion _did _continued. "It was hard work, and hard lessons that had to be learned, but I became all the stronger because of it. One day, however, my father and I had to travel to Kisyria to purchase some extra spell books and supplies. As soon as we'd entered the capitol, I was immediately enthralled. The land was so captivating and powerful; much of it was still undeveloped then, and I could feel the magic flowing through much of the beautiful, untilled earth. The city was colorful, and the landscape was breath-taking. So when my father chose to return to his travels, I stayed instead, intending to make my living there. I worked among the nobility for quite a while before your father heard of my skills, when he then called me to work with him a bit in the court."

The blond shot him an incredulous look. Roxas never remembered his father mentioning this man before, but then again he'd rarely ever attended court, being the dull, political gabfest that it was. But Zexion did seem oddly familiar somehow...

The sorcerer smiled dryly, catching the boy's puzzled look and laughing a little. "You were far too young to remember me when I first came to live at court. And my work was very low key; constricted mostly to menial things like helping with crops and weather occasionally, with an occasional sprinkle of necromancy here and there."

Roxas gaped a little at that, feeling a sudden chill in the air. Deals with the dead were said to be a very dangerous and risky business; no sorcerer in Kisyria had ever spoken of it so casually. To stare death in the face and smile, Roxas thought that such a man was either the strongest sorcerer alive, or the craziest.

"When I wasn't working on some project or another for the crown, though, I took to studying in my laboratory for long hours everyday, honing my art to near perfection. As I explored the surrounding towns and villages, I came to love this land more and more, seeing its beauty and potential in its people as well as its natural resources and forces. So I decided that I must have it for myself."

"I then began using some spells for my personal gain, occasionally ruining a good harvest, for example, in order to put pressure on the king. Nothing too noticeable right away, but I hoped to slowly create unrest within the kingdom as I built up strength, waiting to strike when the time was right. The people would soon be superstitious, seeing Lucas's rein as a bad omen and demanding his immediate replacement. But before I could ever put my plan into action, your father somehow got wind of it and sent his soldiers to my lab to subdue me. They destroyed the majority of my books and equipment, horribly stunting my powers and even causing me to lose my older spells, before they brought me to the castle for trial. That was the day I met you, when I was banished from the land..."

Roxas blinked, suddenly recognizing him perfectly. This was the man who he'd bumped into that day, so many years ago! The young man with dark, purple-ish hair and a scowl that held some hidden meaning the prince had never guessed at.

But as he remembered this, Roxas couldn't help but notice that Zexion looked much older and more worn, even for the natural and inevitable passing of time. His eyes were sunken in and held a dark coldness and bitterness in them bubbling just below the surface. His hair held man streaks of grey, and his skin was so pale it was almost the perfect picture of death itself. But, if anything had stayed the same, it was the uncomfortable way he always seemed to watch Roxas. The prince shifted nervously, daring the man to try anything as he felt those cold eyes raking over him slowly...

"What are you planning to do with me?" the boy snapped, cutting Zexion off before he could continue. "If you want the kingdom, it's sitting right there for you! Just take it and leave me alone!" Roxas's gaze moved to where his hands rested in his lap, curling them into little fists as he shook slightly. He wanted to go home, or even go back to Axel if he could...

Zexion sighed, moving closer despite Roxas's warning glares. "I'm afraid that won't work, Roxas. I swore that day that I would return and take everything away from the foolish king who had slighted me. But the things he cared about most in the world weren't material things. No, what he loved most were his people and, of course, you, Roxas..."

The boy cringed as Zexion purred out his name. He hated how indifferent the sorcerer was being, especially to the death of his father. Oh, how he wished he could sock this man right in the nose! Roxasheld back the blow with all the strength he could muster, but that didn't stop him from hopping off the bed again and glaring Zexion right in the eyes, meeting the amused gaze boldly.

"Look, Zexion...I don't care who you _think _you are, but I am _not _just some _thing_ to be given or taken as you please! Whatever issues you have with my father are over now! So just do what you want and let me go home!" The little blonde turned away and stalked off towards the door, wiping a stray tear away angrily.

"I'm afraid you'll be staying right here, Roxas." the man replied casually, though he made no move to stop him. Zexion took another small sip of his tea and smirked."You see, I'm not really ecstatic about the whole idea of hostile take-overs and bloody conquests. It's not really my style. Besides, violence only begets more violence, and once you steal something, you'll just spend your whole life fighting to keep it..."

"But you stole _me_!" The blonde shouted back. "You killed my father and all of his guards and took me by force! I think that sort of counts as hostile and bloody!" He added the last bit with a touch of sarcasm. "And what do I have to do with all of this anyway?"

Zexion snapped his fingers, and suddenly the room around them began to change. Roxas gasped and watched nervously as cold, grey stone melted away to reveal color, sound, and light, all of which seemed oddly familiar. After a minute or so, he realized that these were echoes of his home and family, as the Illusions revealed a crowd of people gathered around them in the grand hall. Everyone was holding bouquets of fragrant, lovely flowers, and all were dressed elegantly in whites and dark gray ceremonial robes. Some people cheered, and others clapped as they smiled at Roxas warmly.

Roxas looked around, completely bewildered and surprised. Everyone was here, just like that night when he and Axel...

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw that the very redheaded prince he was thinking of was standing not too far away with his mother. The illusion of Axel met his gaze and smiled his warm, charming smile, waving a little.

"Axel..."

But Zexion stepped in front of him, taking his outstretched hand quickly in his own and kneeling in the middle of the floor.

"Here is my proposal, Roxas. If I married you in a legally binding ceremony, we could avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed."

Roxas gaped at him, attempting to pull his hand out of the man's exceedingly rough one. "...Excuse me?"

Zexion chuckled softly, meeting confused blue eyes eagerly. "It's the most sensible solution, Roxas. That way, I would get what I want, and we could rule your father's kingdom together legally. I'd be more than happy to share the land with you, as king and-"

"Never! I would never agree to something like that, you bastard!" Roxas growled venomously, swatting away the pleasing illusions with his hand. They melted away like mist, leaving the two of them standing in the old, stone room again, staring at each other awkwardly in silence. When the room had completely returned to its former state, the little blond quickly stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Roxas-"

"No! Just stay the hell away from me!"

Zexion growled slightly as he listened to the fading footsteps, but he willed himself to be patient with the boy. It was quite a bit to take in so suddenly, and all that with the loss of his only family had to be hard on him. The blond just needed some time perhaps, and the sorcerer was no stranger to waiting. He always got his way, when it was all said and done...

But the possibility of Roxas escaping _was_ a problem. Zexion quickly lifted a hand and watched as a swirl of dark magic appeared in front of him, creating a portal to the outside. He stepped inside and allowed himself to be swallowed by the darkness, as both disappeared in a swirl of mist...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After some time searching, Roxas finally found his way out of the castle. He stopped to catch his breath beside the lake, leaning on his knees for added support.

It was deathly quiet tonight, with only a few animals out and about in the woods. The civilized world would be sleeping by now, and Roxas wondered when or if someone would discover the overturned carriage. What would they assume? Would someone come searching for him?

Glancing up at the full moon, he guessed it must have been a day or so since he was taken; the grass of the surrounding area was still very green, but not too damp. The rain would have washed any tracks away since then...

"Axel..."

The blond almost sank to the ground in despair. It was unsettling to be so alone, and while he was no baby, crying at anything unfamiliar that he came across, Roxas couldn't deny feeling scared and more than a little lonely. If Axel were there... Roxas began wishing that he'd never left at all, that he hadn't snapped at the redhead so harshly. Maybe if he'd just stayed and accepted what he was offered, he wouldn't be in this mess now. And he really did have feelings for-

A pale hand suddenly ghosted across his cheek, but the boy knew immediately that it wasn't Axel's. It was cold and rough, and Roxas flinched away in surprise, striking out at the stranger violently despite his tears.

"Don't touch me!"

Zexion had appeared magically right in front of him, and out of pure instinct he slapped the man hard across the face, before dropping into a more defensive stance. When he dared to peek through his tightly closed eyelids, Roxas started slightly when he saw suddenly vibrant, angry blue eyes searing back at him.

The old sorcerer had clearly lost his patience, holding his tender cheek and glaring at the blond. His aura was definitely different now; where there had once been tranquil dark energy there was now a mixture of rage and bitterness that surrounded him.

"You're pushing it, Roxas. I'm won't force you to marry me right this instant, but as my guest here you will behave. I would hate to have to discipline you..."

The blond slowly regained his courage, glaring back and standing firm.

"Go to hell! I wouldn't marry a psycho like you if you were the last human being on earth!"

Zexion was shaking slightly, having put up with this indignity long enough. "That's it! I tried to be fair with you, Roxas, but you leave me no choice!"

Before Roxas could blink, Zexion was right beside him, glaring down with a look of utter malice in his eyes. "Hey, what are you-Ow! Let go of me!" he growled as the sorcerer clenched a hand tightly around his wrist, beginning to chant something under his breath. It was old and highly accented, from what Roxas could tell, but he was far too busy struggling to get away.

The blond flinched when Zexion pulled him closer, grabbing his face roughly and scrapping the nail of his thumb over one of his soft cheeks.

"Such a pretty face...A shame really. I had hoped you would come along willingly..."

"L-Let me go!" Roxas screamed, jerking his head away. He managed to bite Zexion's hand harshly, causing the man to scream and pull back slightly, but the hand on his wrist was still clamped firmly on, halting his escape. Once Zexion had recovered, his eyes flared, angrier than ever, and he slapped Roxas hard across his cheek, making the boy wince and stumble slightly.

"You _will _respect me, brat!" he snarled, slapping him again as the spell slowly began to rise. "Look at you! Really, Roxas, this is pathetic! You're just a spoiled little prince who's taken everything for granted, and now that you actually have to fight back, you're too weak to do anything on your own?"

Roxas glared daggers at him, but said nothing. Now the man was egging him on? He wasn't sure what he was meant to do, but his captor was clearly unstable. He needed to find some way to get free, and he needed it now!

Zexion didn't seem bothered at all by his lack of response, in fact he just smirked. "Well then, perhaps it's time for you to see just how hard the world really is!"

Roxas thrashed harder as his arm was wrenched painfully behind him. "You're crazy!"

Just then, a white glow emanated from Roxas's arm, and he began to scream as he felt a burning sensation rip through his flesh. The burning spread from his arm into his entire body, and when Zexion let go of him he practically threw him to the ground.

"IT HURTS...AH...MAKE IT STOP!"

The sorcerer ignored him, finishing the spell and watching with a vicious smirk as Roxas's body writhed and shook violently.

"You brought this on yourself, Roxas. Maybe now you'll learn to control that nasty temper of yours..."

His body felt like it was on fire. Roxas sobbed uncontrollably, begging for anything, even death, to stop the pain. His voice was weak and hoarse, and when he looked back up at Zexion, his eyes shimmered with tears.

"Stop it...please...stop..."

Soon the pain became too unbearable, and the little blond coughed and choked out a mass of bile, staining the earth beside him red. Within seconds he collapsed against the cold earth, fading into an uneasy sleep as he watched his body change and fade...


	8. 7

A whole month had gone by since the 'accident,' or at least that's what everyone else in the kingdom was calling it. A freak accident that tragically took the lives of the only remaining members of the Kisyrian royal family. Axel scowled at how casually everyone was taking the matter, but really, what else could Queen Ella do in this situation but try and brush it off as best she could? Kisyria was in a complete uproar; wrought with grief as well as debating who could be chosen to take power in the kingdom. Based on their strong alliance, Raza had assumed temporary authority, to govern for a short time until matters could be settled properly. But such a system could not stay in place successfully for long...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Queen Ella watched a little sadly from the window as her son moved purposefully in the practice yard below. She sighed, shaking her head before turning away.

_Poor child, _she thought. _He still can't accept the truth..._

Meanwhile, just below, a young blond boy sat down heavily on the grass and pouted.

"Axel, I'm tired! Can we please just go inside now?" Demyx whined.

"No! I have to keep practicing! How do you expect me to deal with that animal if my skills are rusty? It made mincemeat of those soldiers in a matter of minutes!" Axel replied, testing the padding on his arrows before going to check his bowstring.

Vexen sighed from nearby, not looking up from his list as he spoke.

"I don't think anyone expects you to deal with it, Axel. What they want you to do is move on...And really, must you torture the servants this way?"

The redhead smiled, glancing over at the group of cowering men and women who waited anxiously for their fate. All of them were eyeing his arrows warily, some quaking in their boots at the sight of his mischievous grin.

"I _have _to practice on something, Vexen. Unless...you'd like to volunteer?"

The older man shot him a dry look, crossing his arms. "I'll have to respectfully decline on that one. Go on ahead and abuse the hired help. But please, do feel free to whack Collin as many times as you like. I have a feeling he is the one who keeps messing with all of my trumpets lately, and it's messing with the quality of my work."

Axel smirked. "Sure, Vex. Anything you want."

Demyx was having trouble stringing his bow, and clearly showing it. He looked like a four year old having a temper tantrum, flailing his arms and stomping in frustration. Vexen smacked his forehead at the ridiculous sight, but after a minute or so, Axel came and took pity on him.

"No, Dem, that's not the way you do it. Here, try holding it like this."

The sandy blonde glared at him. "Oh course, _you _can always do it on the first try! And why do you need me out here to practice? You're the hotshot archer! If something that big and scary comes by, you can bet your ass I'm running like hell!"

The prince gave him a sad smile, making him soften a bit instantly.

"Please, Dem. I really need you on board with this. No one else believes me..."

Vexen walked over slowly, shaking his head. He set his list aside and gave Axel a serious look.

"Axel...you can't still be thinking Roxas is alive! The whole kingdom knows by now what probably happened to him-"

The prince stepped forward, cutting him off. "You're wrong! Everyone's wrong! I _will _find him and bring him back!" He yelled, green eyes livid with more sorrow than anger.

"Axel..." Demyx watched him sadly as his friend lowered his eyes and stared at the ground. His fists quivered and tightened around his bow, and his voice had gone strangely soft.

"He's still alive, I just know it..."

Vexen only continued to shake his head, but Demyx placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. He smiled softly.

"Axel...Don't worry, man. If he's out there somewhere, I'll help you find him."

The redhead nodded and pulled him into a quick, manly hug, shocking him for a moment before he returned it.

By the time Axel had pulled away he'd composed himself, but Demyx didn't fail to notice that his shoulder was slightly damp.

"Thank you, Demyx. That really means a lot."

The blond smiled, punching his shoulder lightly. "No problem..."

Once they finished setting up, Vexen yelled over at the servants, who were attaching various fake animal appendages and number signs in preparation for the target practice.

"Are you animals ready?" They all growled back at him or muttered under their breath, each trying to imitate their respective animal.

"Lord Vexen, this is highly undignified!" One of the older men shouted, shaking a hoof-clad fist. "I am a musician! An artist! Not a boar!"

"Could've fooled me..." Vexen said dryly under his breath. As they all gathered around, the prince and his advisor turned to the others. "Now, I want you animals to be as convincing as possible! If you could go on all fours, that would be wonderful!" At this he was met with raised eyebrows, as well as a few audible groans.

"Predators, you should strike fear into my very heart-"

A loud roar suddenly shook the ground, startling every person in attendance. "NOT YOU, WESLEY! YOUR A RABBIT, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!"

Axel chuckled, dipping his padded arrow into its bucket, coating it with a light paint. He briefly glanced over the practice yard, which spread out before him glowing green and bright in the morning sun. He sighed.

"You ready, Dem?"

Th other boy groaned a little, but nodded. "Yeah. But if we end up breaking stuff, I'm not picking up the bill!"

The redhead chuckled again, his eyes narrowing as he got into his hunting mindset. The servants before him seemed to magically melt away, leaving nothing but vicious animals in his eyes. Animals that needed to be hunted down and slaughtered.

"Don't worry, just try to hit anything you can. It's all on me this time..."

Vexen gave the word, and all the servants began to run like mad, spreading out and ducking to avoid the flurry of arrows flying at them. Axel's were red, and well aimed, so many servants were now covered in red spots and falling this way and that. Demyx's were blue, and he had the luck of misfiring and hitting a few 'innocent bystanders', but he was far behind in the scoring, as usual.

"The prince has gone mad, I tell you! What does he think this will accomplish?" One of the servants shrieked, ducking below the wall to narrowly avoid an arrow.

"All he ever does these days is practice, as if this will really bring Roxas back!" Another growled, wincing and falling over as an arrow smacked into his jaw. "OW!"

"I really didn't want to do this! But if we refused, he would have fired us, I'm sure of it!" One sobbed back, before being struck from behind with an arrow.

"You there! This isn't time for tea party chatter! Run, if you know what's good for you" Vexen shouted, as he watched another servant get nailed in the back by one of the prince's arrows.

"Excellent shot, Axel!" He sounded gleeful, until a blue arrow came soaring at him and he had to jump. The arrow flew underneath him, barely missing. "DEMYX, YOU DOLT! THE SERVANTS ARE THAT WAY!"

People were shouting and running everywhere, as if fleeing for their lives as a multitude of arrows rained down upon them.

"DUCK!"

The man dressed as a duck turned and glared around. "What is it _this_ time- OW!"

And all the while, Axel was having too much fun with this. He laughed when his arrows struck home; when the servants fell to the ground and growled pathetically. This was as much an exercise to blow off steam as to practice, and laughing was all he could do to remind himself that this was _just_ practice. These people weren't really wild animals, and they certainly weren't the one who had taken _his _Roxas. Axel had to remember that, or else he might actually have lost it and really tried to hurt someone.

_Oh well, I'll make sure they all get a substantial pay raise..._

After a few minutes, Vexen called time and everyone limped to the center of the yard to have their points counted. Axel looked at them all apologetically, giving them his best placating smile, but they continued to grumble and rub their sore muscles. Demyx snuck over to one of the higher pointed servants, and casually tapped him with a blue coated arrow, then whistling casually still.

"Master Axel, you're friend is cheating!"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Demyx, stop trying to make it look like you're competent. You lose 20 points."

The sandy blonde gaped and whined. "Oh, come on Vexen! I only did it once anyways!"

Axel laughed. "That's what you get for cheating, Dem. Or do you want to challenge me?"

"W-What? N-No, Axel! Come on, don't joke with me like that!"

"Well," Vexen interrupted, smiling evilly. "This _is _getting serious. I guess we'll have to settle this with a quick round of Catch and Fire."

The other boy's blue eyes widened before he groaned and looked at his feet. "Great...Why is it always me?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The servants gathered at the side of the yard, watching and whispering to themselves as Demyx hurriedly strapped on his armor good and tight. Axel stood further away, taking his time with each piece and smirking the entire time. Everyone turned and gaped as Vexen came into the yard, carrying two large, red, pointed chakrams with him. He casually tossed an apple to Demyx, who fumbled to catch it and set it on his head, crying and praying softly to himself.

"Remember now, Demyx," Vexen laughed at his fear, passing him the chakrams." Aim to kill, and stay perfectly still once you've thrown them. We wouldn't want Axel to mess up, would we?" His finally smirk sent the blonde into more fervent praying.

"You guys ready?" Axel shouted, not looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, Axel! We're all set up here!" Vexen replied for Demyx, who looked completely pale.

Several minutes passed in silence, as Axel dug in his feet and waited, listening to the wind for a clue. Demyx fumbled with the bladed weapons, wishing he'd taken the time to write up a will this morning. You never knew, with Axel.

"Hey, Dem! Any time now!"

Sighing shakily, the blonde chucked the chakrams as hard as he could at Axel. They flew straight and true, right at their target. With miraculous speed and precision, the redhead caught them right as they converged to slice his body, twirling them for a mere second as fire shot from the pointed tips. The servants watched in awe and excitement as, a second later, Axel turned on his heel and threw them right back at Demyx.

The blonde stood deathly still as the two blades whizzed over his head, slicing the apple into three equal pieces. Vexen caught one, and the other two went flying to the servants' box, being caught by a small kitchen boy and the old musician Robert. Demyx fainted in fear at that point, as his heart rate began the slow, painful task of calming itself.

"Brilliant! Wonderful, as usual, Axel! That warrants a perfect score!" Vexen chuckled, going over to help the passed out blonde boy as he motioned for a few servants to help him.

"What courage you have, Master Demyx!" One of the servants said, patting him on the shoulder. "You must have great faith in your friend to do something like that!"

As he regained his composure, the sandy blonde boy smiled back, glancing at the redhead. "Yeah, well...I promised I'd help him, and that's what I'm gonna do. Even if it kills me..."

Axel smiled before turning to look out at the forest, his eyes sorrowfully scanning the mountains. Slowly, he sighed and put on a determined look. A familiar black and white bracelet glimmered on his wrist..

_Don't worry, Roxas. I promise I'll find you..._


	9. 8

Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews so far! :) Oh, and in response to the question, I picked Zexion for the villain because a) I wanted to leave Vexen and Xemnas as the cliched villains alone for once :), b) he's the cloaked schemer, and illusions and magic seem like his forte, c) No one ever expects the quiet ones. :) He's got sort of a hidden temper thing going on.

Also, these are the childhood memories I love, but I realize that elements of those plots are thin or insufficient sometimes. I like to make certain things different, but still keep the things that I love similar at least. Besides, I've read a lot of fics that rip off the movie's plot and dialogue word for word (little mermaid, *cough cough*, but no real offense intended), and that's not what I'm really going for. :)

Hope everyone still likes it so far, and the reviews are helpful as heck, so keep em up! :) (gives the cookie everyone was promised who guessed right)

* * *

The lake was quiet that evening, save for the usual sounds of the night. It was pleasantly cool, but not cold, and many animals scampered off to sleep for the night.

"Xigbar, what are you doing?"

The frog was staring intently across the castle moat at something shimmering in the grass, not paying much attention to his friend when he approached. After a bit more pestering from the old turtle, he whipped around and hissed, pressing a long, green finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Lexaeus! Do you want those stupid gators to hear you?" But his warning came a little too late. As if on cue, two green, slimy heads rose from the water, smirking at the two of them hungrily. Xigbar hopped back a ways, shaking his fist at them when they weren't close enough to make an easy meal.

The turtle sighed. "So, now that they know we're here, what are you doing?"

Xigbar pointed to something shimmering in the growing moonlight, barely hidden in the thick grass growing by the water.

"Roxas said that when he got here, he lost something that was very important to him. I think it might be that thing over there, and I _was _going to go and get it to see. But now that those two have popped up, I might as well kiss that chance goodbye!" The frog glared at him now, indicating clearly who's fault it was.

"Give it up, Xigbar. I really don't think Roxas would like it if you did something stupid and risked your life-"

"Shut up, you overgrown hand-purse!" Xigbar snapped, poking his shell hard. "The kid needs something to cheer him up in this hellhole!"

Without warning, the little green frog took off towards the moat, intending to make the jump. However, as he got closer to the edge, and the gator's hungry stares, he came to a screeching halt, jumping back just in time to avoid a snapping jaw that rose to meet him out of the water.

Taking another look around, he sprinted back towards a long, sturdy piece of grass, hopping onto it and prepare to catapult. All this the turtle watched in a matter of seconds, shaking his head at the frog's efforts.

"I really don't think that's...and there he goes again." Lexaeus sighed again, watching as Xigbar flew into most certain doom once again. This was nothing new to him; in the time he'd known Xigbar, he came across as rash and a little arrogant, whereas Lexaeus himself was more stalwart, quiet, and calculating. Most might brush him off as a silent type, believing him to be no more complex than that, but he really _did _have a remarkable sense of intelligence and wit about him.

What was new about this situation, however, was that the little frog was doing something reckless and stupid for someone else. Only a few days after they saw the boy brought there, Xigbar had actually gone out and talked to Roxas, offering him a friend in this strange new place where otherwise he was completely alone. The old turtle had also spoken to him, finding the blond to be very kind and easy to talk to. But never before had Xigbar expressed much of an interest in the feelings of others. It was strange, to say the least, and he was still doing ridiculous things, but Lexaeus supposed this was a step in the right direction...

Just as the turtle predicted, Xigbar was sailing right into the mouth of one of the waiting alligators, whose eyes gleamed brightly at the potential meal.

"Oh fuck!" The frog curled in on himself, preparing for what would come when a white flash flew into his line of vision. He felt something grab him around the torso, and when he squeaked his eyes open he saw solid ground sailing up to meet him instead of razor sharp teeth. Once he hit the ground, he grumbled lightly at his sore muscles before getting up quickly and running to the messy white ball that lay crumpled and groaning nearby.

"Roxas! Hey kid! Are you okay?"

The swan sat up and groaned as his muscles ached from the sore landing. He shook his head free of dirt and unfurling his dusty wings slowly, wincing when he noticed a couple of bruises forming there. But the inspection was brief, and he shrugged it off before looking from Xigbar to Lexaeus, glaring reprovingly.

"I'm fine...But what in the world were you trying to do, Xigbar? And Lex, why weren't you stopping him?"

The turtle merely shook his head. "I didn't see the point in trying, Roxas."

Xigbar hopped up to him, glaring indignantly. "And what is_ that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Xigbar...I only meant that once you set your mind to something, there's usually no talking you out of it..."

Roxas stepped between them, seeing a fight blazing in Xigbar's eyes. He brought his head down so that his eyes were level with the frog's, bringing the attention back to him.

"Answer me. What were you trying to kill yourself over this time?"

The frog pointed across the moat. "I thought that thing over there was your bracelet, so I wanted to get it back for you."

Roxas still looked at him sternly, but it wasn't long before the swan's eyes softened, and he looked out across the moat with a subtle, sad gleam in his eyes. He stuck his tongue out at the alligators, who grudgingly disappeared back into the water, before turning back to his friends.

"Thank you guys. You've been so nice to me all this time..." he said with a small smile to both of them. "But you really don't have to do that. I could fly over there and check it out for myself. My wings have gotten much stronger since I tried to fly last. I think I'm good for almost an hour now!" The last part he added proudly, flexing his large, white wings for them both to see.

Lexaeus smiled, coming around the stand beside Xigbar. "That's wonderful Roxas..."

"Yeah, kid! Awesome!" The frog then became more serious, looking around with shifty eyes as he whispered, "But I wouldn't go around advertising that to Zexion. No telling what that nutball might do, you know..."

The swan sighed. "Believe me, I do..."

They all walked back to the edge of the lake, completely forgetting about what was across the moat. Roxas chatted away about nothing in particular, mostly about little things from his childhood or stories that might entertain them. Xigbar and Lexaeus listened patiently, hoping that talking could help take his mind off the situation.

"You know, it's kind of funny. I used to think that heights were terrifying!" Roxas chuckled a little, looking amused as he spread his wings slightly and looked at them. "But now, it's really not so bad. Not that I'd want to live this way for the rest of my life or anything, but you get the idea..."

Xigbar hopped on the swan's back, settling himself down gently on the feathers. "You know, kid, if you really want to break the spell and get out of here so bad, why don't you just try kissing one of us? That's what Zexion said it would take, right?"

Roxas frowned, jostling his feathers playfully and shaking his head.

"No, Xigbar. Zexion said there are only two ways to lift the curse. I either have to marry him, or I have to kiss the one person I love more than anything, and then he has to make a vow of undying love in return and somehow prove it to the world..." The swan prince looked down at his now webbed feet sadly, sighing.

"He's making it nearly impossible to refuse him...And I don't even know where Axel is, so I can't find him and tell him!"

Lexaeus looked thoughtful for a minute. "Have you thought about trying to fly?"

Roxas stopped along the path and stared at the lake sadly. "I have. But the problem is that the forest stretches on and on for miles. If I hurt myself or just can't fly, I'm lost out there somewhere with God knows what animals that could come along and eat me! I'd have to walk back and hope that Zexion didn't notice I was gone!" He looked positively hopeless now. "Besides, Axel would never know it was me in this body...He's probably moved on by now and found someone else..."

The turtle shook his head sadly, not wanting to admit the boy had a point. Xigbar hopped off his back and grabbed Roxas's head, turning it so the boy had to look at him. "You can't say stuff like that, kiddo! You gotta stay strong and think of a plan! Nothin'll happen if you just sit around and wait!"

Roxas sighed, casting his eyes away. "Yeah...I guess..."

The frog looked around for something to cheer him up, and he immediately grew excited when he glanced up at the sky. He pointed up as the moon had grown full once again.

"I think I know what'll make you feel better! Look, Roxas! The moon is right on the lake now!"

The swan perked right up, taking off in a short flight kicking right off the ground and knocking Xigbar over in the process. He settled himself down on the water, smiling a little now as he waited for the exact moment when the moonlight touched the tips of his wings. When it did, his whole body began to glow and change, and luckily for him, it didn't burn like before. Having experienced this change a few times by now, Roxas watched, unfazed, as the water swirled up and encircled his waist, and his limbs distorted again. By the time the process was done and the lake water was peaceful once more, he was human again.

Roxas looked down at his hands, smiling wider as he waded back over to the edge of the lake and stepped out. He flexed his fingers, the feel of which he'd come to appreciate more since he'd been cursed to take that swan form every night at moonset.

"Well, how's it feel, kid?"

Roxas laughed a little, bending down to pat his now tiny green friend on the head softly.

"It's good to be back to myself again. Thanks, Xigbar." The frog grumbled slightly at the contact, but gave him a small thumbs up and a smile all the same. Roxas and Lexaeus laughed.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the sound of snapping branches as something hit the ground not far away. The young prince and his friends glanced around frantically.

"What was that?" Roxas shook some of the excess water from his arms and legs before walking briskly over to a small clearing. Xigbar and Lexaeus immediately followed him, as the little frog tugged at his pant leg.

"Wait, kiddo! We don't know what's over there! It could be dangerous, or Zexion for all we know!" The sorcerer could take many forms with his magic, similar to the spell he placed on Roxas except that he wasn't bound by it in a curse. One of his favorite forms seemed to be a dark purple raven, because it always seemed to fly silently, blending in with the trees and the night sky, and was often a good way for him to spy on Roxas when he least expected it.

The blonde scoffed, shaking off Xigbar's fear.

"If it's Zexion, I can handle him just fine! But I don't think that's him; his landings are much more graceful than that."

As they approached the crash site, they were all surprised to find a small robin on the ground, getting up and brushing his wings off. As he grumbled to himself, Roxas tilted his head slightly and observed hi with curious interest. His breast wasn't red, like most robins he'd seen; it was more like a dark shade of pink. And this was truly the most flamboyant bird the boy had ever laid eyes on!

"Really, now! I can't believe I missed that landing completely! The aerial patrol would have my neck for this if they knew!" He continued to dust himself off, jumping when he heard the snap of a twig and the brush of bushes. He turned and squawked, spotting Roxas not far away.

"A human!"

But before he could take off, Xigbar raced out and tackled the bird to the ground, wrestling with him roughly. The robin yowled painfully loudly and pecked at the little frog.

"OW! What are you doing? I think my wing is broken! Would you stop that?"

Roxas ran over and knelt down between them, carefully pulling them apart as they glared intently at each other. He winced when the bird bit his finger, but hurried to talk him down calmly before it turned into any more of a scene.

"Hey, hey! It's okay!" The young prince said, smiling kindly. "You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Xigbar growled, pouting as Roxas held him back away from the small, aggravating bird.

The bird gave him a strange look; half annoyed, half awe-struck. "And how can _you _understand me, boy? I've never seen you in these woods before!"

The little bird hopped up and perched up his knee, staring him in the eyes closely. A little too close for comfort really. Roxas laughed nervously under the bird's piercing gaze.

"My name's Roxas...I-I can help you fix your wing, if you want..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Some time later, the group of them sat down by the lake, as Roxas began to carefully bind the bird's wing. He shook his head at the damage.

"How did you even manage to do this much to it so quickly?"

The bird scoffed, though it looked out at him from the corner of his eye.

"That's none of your business, boy. I swear, what makes humans think they can just step in on everyone else's business?"

"He's a very special human, Marluxia," Lexaeus offered, settling himself down by Roxas's leg and watching the binding process carefully. Xigbar just growled again.

"You should be grateful that he even offered to help! Leave that broken wing alone too long, and you'd be eaten by a fox in a second out here!"

Marluxia glared at him, biting back. "It probably wouldn't _be _this bad if _someone _hadn't randomly attacked me out of nowhere!"

The frog did not respond, but merely stretched himself out against Lexaeus's shell and pretending to take a nap. The turtle sighed.

After a short, somewhat awkward silence, Marluxia finally spoke up. This time, his suspicious gaze melted into one of kindness, and he smiled as he patted Roxas's rough golden spikes of hair with his other wing.

"I'm sorry for the way I was behaving earlier. You seem like a good lad, Roxas. Not at all like those other humans I've met in the past. Normally I hate children! They're horrible! Always shouting, 'Oh, look at the birdie, look at the birdie, mommy!' They always try to grab at me, and that makes me the laughing stock of the entire woodland defense division!"

Roxas laughed a little, tying off the ends of the bandage easily and letting the grumbling bird hop down off his knee.

"Well, I'm happy to help. It's always nice to meet a friendly face out here. And I think you're doing a fine job making sure the forest stays in working order."

Marluxia beamed proudly at him, and Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"But that reminds me, boy," the robin said, looking happily at his now bandaged wing," I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't ask. What's a youngster like you doing out here all alone? Surely you must have a family or something..."

The blonde sighed, his eyes now downcast. Marluxia looked from him to Lexaeus, looking confused as the turtle sighed. Roxas was about to explain when there was a loud 'caw' heard from above. Lexaeus and Xigbar scrambled away into the bushes, dragging a loudly protesting Marluxia with them, and Roxas stood up and turned back to face the lake. A familiar dark raven flittered down and landed on the grass before him, before it suddenly transformed in a swirling mist of darkness.

"Well, Roxas. I trust you had a pleasant day?" Zexion said sweetly, as he stepped out of the mist and held his hand out to the boy. Roxas responded by backing away and crossing his arms, his blue eyes shinning with utter loathing. The man sighed.

"Still insisting on that, I see. It seems my spell has done nothing to change your attitude." The sorcerer added the last part with a touch of bitterness, as he let his hand fall. He wasn't sure quite how to get Roxas to warm up to him, but he suspected he was approaching the situation wrong. Trying something else, Zexion walked slowly towards him with outstretched arms, wearing a look of fake hurt and concern.

"Really, Roxas..." he cooed, watching the boy tense slightly. "How long must this go on? I really hate to see you this way, you know."

Roxas took another step away and snapped back. "If you really felt that way, you'd let me go! Cut the crap, Zexion! I _know_ you don't care..."

The slate-haired man picked up his pace, grabbing Roxas's wrist before he could pull away.

"You don't have to stay cooped up here all day, Roxas. You're free to go anywhere you please-"

"No I'm not, and you know that's not what I meant!" He snarled back, pushing him away weakly. "I want to go home! And not under this stupid curse!"

"I promised that I'd lift the curse as soon as you agreed to marry me. You're only hurting yourself by putting it off..."

The blond sighed, realizing he was getting no where. It was obvious that the man wouldn't give up so easily. Roxas felt glad that Zexion hadn't outright forced himself on him, but he wasn't sure exactly how far away they were from that point. After seeing the fury of the man's anger first hand, the boy really didn't want to risk pushing him too far again.

"You have to concede sometime, Roxas." the sorcerer growled, letting him go with a small sneer."I'm only going to wait so much longer..."

Roxas almost started as he stepped back. He didn't know exactly what to make of the man's threat, but he knew he had to come up with a plan to get away sooner rather than later.

Zexion glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Apparently the moon won't wait much longer either."

The boy turned and saw that the moon's reflection on the water was almost gone, and that meant his time was up for the evening. With a small sigh, and a fierce glare toward Zexion, Roxas went back to the edge of the clear pool and waded out until the water was up to his knees. There he stood, waiting, looking anywhere but at his friends and the man who cursed him. As the moonlight disappeared from the edge of the lake, that familiar glow surrounded him, and water began to swirl around again. Tendrils of water wrapped around his arms and legs, the same water that had once set him free now chaining him in place as the glow spread all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. When the light faded, and the water sank back down, he was a swan once again, floating on the surface of the water.

Roxas remained where he was, now gazing down sadly at his altered reflection. Lowering his neck down against his back, he turned away from the shore and cried softly, his tears rolling down his cheeks and rippling on the surface.

"Just leave me alone..."

Zexion sneered a little, but he turned back to the castle and began walking. "Suit yourself..."

When they were alone, it became quiet again; not even the crickets seemed to chirp in the woods anymore. Marluxia was still gaping from the bushes, rubbing his eyes at the now transformed boy in front of him. "What the!...who the!..with the swan and..what is going on?"He kept babbling to himself, trying to sort the matter out.

The frog and turtle came out and watched sadly as their friend cried. They desperately wished there was something they could do to comfort the boy, but they knew now that he really _did _want to be left alone.

"Roxas..."

The swan stared at his reflection, growling a little before he swatted the water with his wing. The image rippled and distorted, but no matter how much he wished, in the end it remained the same.


	10. 9

It took a while for Marluxia was able to fly again, but even once it healed, the robin seemed determined to repay his debt to Roxas. No matter how many times Xigbar tried to drive him away he stayed, claiming that even if the prince hadn't bandaged his wing, he was bound by the laws of his patrol to never ignore someone in need. It was now almost into late fall, as the leaves were changing and falling in the woods all around them, when the cunning little bird came up with a brilliant idea.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Roxas, are you sure you're up to this?" Marluxia asked, pacing back and forth before them like a drill sergeant preparing for battle. "This will be the longest you've ever flown, and if we're going through with the plan, I need to know that you'll follow my orders without question. Understand?"

The young swan nodded firmly, looking both excited and determined as he flexed his wings. They flapped and ruffled restlessly as Marluxia went over the plan for the...was it the fifth time or the sixth? The boy couldn't even tell by now. He was just anxious to get moving already.

"I'll be fine." he chirped, looking the happiest he had in the time since he'd arrived there. If all went well, he would see Axel today!

"I've only tested it a few times, but I'm pretty sure I'm good for a full hour and a half now, if not more..."

"Good," the robin said, nodding back in approval. He turned back to Lexaeus and Xigbar. "If either of you see Zexion come back, you must distract him by any means necessary. I know the general direction of the castle, but not how long it can take to get there and back again. We need all the time we can get, and I'm sure that none of us want Zexion to know what we're up to."

Lexaeus nudged Xigbar with his head, making sure he was still paying attention. He knew the little frog wasn't very keen on the idea of working with this strange bird, but he was barely putting up with him for Roxas's sake. Xigbar growled a little, but nodded stiffly.

The old turtle smiled as he turned and nodded back to Marluxia. "Don't worry. Just try to be back here by sunset at the latest. That gives you a few hours to work with. Zexion isn't usually back until much later..."

Xigbar muttered something quietly under his breath that sounded a lot like 'be careful.' Roxas smiled appreciatively, assuring his friends that he would be fine as he nuzzled the little frog with his head. He received only a tired groan and an awkward pat on the head, but it was enough, and the swan turned back to Marluxia as the bird began to go into even more detailed instructions.

"Now, I am a trained member of the aerial patrol, so I know all the best take off styles they taught us at the academy! Watch closely, Roxas, and follow my lead!"

The swan smiled, willing his restlessness away for a little longer. "Yes, sir..."

After a few clumsy tries they were in the air, when the flamboyant little robin was finally satisfied. With a nod, Roxas shot off into the sky, enjoying the new feeling of wind beneath his wings. He and Marluxia quickly became dark shadows against the sun, and the animals below watched them go as they waved and wished them a safe trip.

As soon as Roxas was above the tree line, he soared up into the sky, now completely marveling at the view as well as the thrill of the flight itself. He never flew much above the trees before, but whenever he did it gave him a new sense of freedom and excitement, as the world spread out before him just waiting to be explored. Looking at the ground below no longer made him falter or get sick; he just recognized it as something he didn't want to meet at high speed. As long as he could keep himself aloft, there was no reason to be afraid.

The wind began to beat against his wings fiercely now, pushing him and yet carrying him at the same time while he watched the world below speed by in awe. The air current was so strong that soon the boy stopped fighting it and simply floated on it, gliding in and around the clouds much to his delight.

Marluxia was soon right next to him, though noticeably slower because of his smaller wings.

"Slow down, boy! You'll tire yourself out if you fly like that! Honestly, children these days think they know everything!"

Roxas sighed patiently and smiled, allowing himself to float back just enough to be beside Marluxia. Taking this time, he looked down at the forest below, catching glimpses of things through the tree cover. Here, he saw a deer drinking by a small stream; there, he saw a small but beautiful field of flowers. All of these things that looked even more awe-inspirng from the air than they did on the ground, or maybe normal passers-by would just keep walking past them, ignoring the simple, natural beauty of them. Roxas giggled a little to himself. It was amazing what a change in perspective could do!

Marluxia caught that thrill, the excited shine in his bright blue eyes and immediately knew that his thoughts were drifting. He gracefully glided up in front of Roxas, cutting him off and causing the swan to crash into him in midair. The two easily righted themselves, though, and the little robin gave Roxas a stern look, to which he offered a small, sheepish smile.

"Now don't get any funny ideas and shoot off without me, understand?" Marluxia said, waving a finger-like feather in Roxas's face. "I realize that this is something humans only dream about, but that's no reason to fly off the handle...so to speak."

Roxas blushed a little at how obvious his excitement was. He might have rolled his eyes, but Marluxia was right there, and that would have been rude. Biting back a bit of his childish streak, Roxas simply nodded and kept on smiling.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's just that, not long ago, I never would have dreamed of doing this in all my life! Not even _in_ my wildest dreams! I was completely terrified of being up anywhere high, let along flying!" The boy laughed warmly, and he began doing loops around the smaller bird in the air, demonstrating how much more at ease he was with the whole situation.

Marluxia, though, seemed far from amused. "Roxas! Stop this foolishness and focus! This is a serious mission, and I'm only doing it to help you!"

Roxas settled down again after a minute or so, gliding casually back to his spot by the smaller bird's side. The robin sighed. "Please, Roxas, this is serious! We have a plan here, on that has very important steps and cautions, and you _are _going to follow my lead!"

"Okay, okay! I'm focused!"

They flew for a long time in silence after that, with Marluxia looking straight ahead and Roxas's eyes still darting over the tree tops in wonder. At one point they passed a small waterfall, glowing a bright, crystal blue in the warm sunlight, and completely ignoring the smaller bird's squawking, Roxas dove down and burst through the water, spinning a little as he did so. He wasn't really showing off so much as delighting in his new abilities, and working to control them the best he could. Hopefully he wouldn't have to know how to do this for much longer, but it didn't hurt while he was still a swan. And besides, it was fun!

Laughing merrily, the little prince flew back up beside Marluxia and shook off the remaining droplets glistening on his back and wings. The robin growled a little as he was hit with water, and sighed heavily.

"Listen to me when I'm calling you, boy! Don't do that again, do you hear me? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Roxas smiled guiltily at him. "Sorry... I can't help it."

"Yes you can!" he snapped back, now speaking matter of factly. "Control and perseverance, boy! Hone these, and you'll find that even some of life's harder challenges become a lot simpler! Why, back in my old days, I myself was..."

Roxas barely listened as Marluxia rambled away, gliding on the wind and humming a little tune happily as he went. The robin soon gave up when he noticed the swan wasn't listening, muttering something about both children and humans that Roxas didn't catch. But the boy didn't care. He was too far gone in his excitement, which was enhanced all the more when he thought about seeing Axel again. Even if they had parted on somewhat awkward terms before, the little prince couldn't think of anyone else he so desperately wanted to see again.

They flew on in silence after that, which was only occasionally broken by Roxas asking whether or not they were 'there yet' and Marluxia, after a long, awkward, painful silence, finally replying, "DO YOU SEE A CASTLE?" Though, it wasn't long before they began to hear shouts coming from the forest below.

"Hunters," Marluxia said bitterly, "Horrible, cold-blooded killers, the lot of them. This could mean trouble if they spot us. Come along, Roxas, we'd better fly a little faster if we don't want to run into-"

"Axel!" Roxas's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Yes, Axel, because they're very dangerous with those arrows and...excuse me?" The robin looked back at him only to find Roxas looking straight down. Through a mass of trees, he caught the unmistakable flash of red hair, and now he was focusing in on it intently.

"It's Axel! He's right down there! I saw him!"

Before he could move, Marluxia was in front of him, trying to push him back into the clouds.

"No, Roxas! Not here! We have to get his attention once he's put down that bow!" He struggled with pushing the swan back a few times before Roxas just shook him off and dove down, completely ignoring his calls. Cursing himself and the air-headed boy, Marluxia dove after him, desperately begging him to stop.

"Slow down, Roxas! Damn it! Pull up, pull up!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Axel, are you really sure it's okay for us to be out here-"

The redhead snapped back at him, having heard this question a few times before in the few hours they'd been hunting.

"Yes, Demyx! It's fine; I already asked mom if we could and she said yes! Now, would you please search that way and try not to shoot me?"

The sandy blonde boy nodded shakily before wandering off into a separate, though equally dark part of the forest. The way Axel was taking had peaks of light coming through the trees, lighting his path a bit more. Axel could feel something lurking in this forest, and he was poised to kill if that was necessary.

Though the passage of time and finding nothing was beginning to make him feel depressed, and a little desperate. Every broken twig underfoot or rustle of trees in the distance made him jumpy, and having found nothing after setting out at daybreak and searching for hours made him feel so hopeless.

What if Roxas really was gone forever?

Axel looked around the forest, listening for any sounds or signs of life. There was little movement; deer tended to wander more at night, and small creatures like rabbits and squirrels were becoming too smart when it came to avoiding people. This forest was all too used to hunters, as every year there was a large, kingdom-wide hunt come Boxing Day. Animals were now burying themselves under plants on the forest floor, or hiding high in the trees under a canopy of leaves and darkness, waiting out the time until the humans would move on, looking for some poor, dumb one of their pack to stumble out and be shot instead.

The quiet was a little unnerving. The redhead looked around, sighing a little when he noticed he was quite alone.

_'Great...' _Where had Demyx gone off to? Axel was sure he'd seen the other boy only a few minutes ago.

_'Leave it to Dem to get lost in a place like this...'_

Suddenly, the prince heard something break through the trees. He raised his arms over his head defensively upon hearing a gust of wind, and a large white flash flew right by, its wings barely scraping his right shoulder.

"What the hell?"

It was big, whatever it was. Rolling to the side, Axel took cover behind a tree, catching his breath as he glanced around the trunk to see what it was that attacked him...

He got a good look at the thing that had flown by, which was now on the ground and completely still, as it tried to regain its bearings.

"A swan?" Sure enough, it was a large, white bird with a long slender neck and brilliant blue eyes. It was shaking its head, obviously disoriented from the dizzying dive, and the more Axel looked at it, the more intrigued he was. It was a beautiful specimen, with a small tuft of yellow feathers on its head; what might have counted as bangs on a human. Axel guessed that it was young male swan, from the way it carried itself and its glossy, bright white feathers. Males in the animal kingdom were often prettier than their female counterparts, and this one was practically glowing in the late afternoon sunlight.

_'But what is a swan doing all the way out here?...' _Swans were not native to this forest in particular, and Axel never remembered seeing any when he took hunting trips through it as a child. A few geese maybe, but swans? The only ones he knew of were the domesticated ones that lived on the farms in the east corner of the kingdom. Those place often took in animals from the wild and protected them, but otherwise...

Then a thought struck him. _'Unless...'_

Axel's eyes widened, shining with new clarity as the bird before him finally noticed his presence. It turned slowly and stared at him, its big blue eyes almost moist-looking, unless it was some trick of the light. It looked so beautiful, so innocent...even regal...

_'It's not what it seems...'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, I don't feel so good..." Roxas groaned, shaking his head slightly. His head felt like it was spinning back into orbit, and he desperately wished he had a hand to reach up and steady it. "Remind me never to do _that _again!"

When the boy could see clearly again, and his stomach didn't feel like it was doing somersaults, Roxas froze when he heard a small movement behind him. He turned and finally saw Axel standing there staring at him, his expression puzzled but also somewhat unreadable.

"Axel! It's really you!"

Roxas felt the tears brimming in his eyes, and he was tempted to just let them fall. His heart leapt with joy and love. Yes, love! He couldn't deny that Axel was the one person he'd missed more than anything in his time at the castle. It felt like there was hope now. Maybe he could even go home soon!

Just as he lifted a small, webbed foot, intent on racing to his beloved Axel's side, something in his barely developed instincts suddenly screamed for him to run...or fly. One of those. But why? Looking up, Roxas's breathed hitched in his throat.

"A-Axel?"

He watched with growing fear as Axel quickly pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it right at him, the gleam in his green eyes completely serious and deadly. The redhead was mere inches from him in an instant, the tip of his arrow grazing Roxas's feathered breast right at his heart.

"Axel? You're scaring me. I-It's me, Roxas!" the swan tried, unable to hide the growing fright in his voice as he backed into one of the trees. But it was obvious the older prince couldn't understand him, and the arrow never lowered. It was kept locked on target, so close at hand that there was no way he could escape.

"Axel, please..."

"I'm only going to ask once," Axel said, his voice surprisingly steady. But his eyes were fixing the most horrifying gaze Roxas had ever seen straight at him, and he trembled slightly. "What did you do with Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, now beginning to understand. For some reason, Axel thought that _he_ was the one responsible for his own disappearance. It sounded ridiculous to the boy, but then again, there was no way the redhead could be joking, and the arrow seemed to be inching closer still, piercing him a little and pinning him up against the tree.

Reluctantly, the swan gave in. Pleading for his life wouldn't work, and all chances to flee were closed off. He couldn't just tell Axel it was him, and the murderous intent seething in his venom green eyes told Roxas that he didn't have much longer if he couldn't produce an answer. So Roxas shut his eyes tightly and waited for something...

Before Axel could release the arrow, Marluxia burst through the trees just in time. The robin used the surprise as an advantage, making a loud racket and ramming Axel in the arm to knock away the bow and arrow.

Roxas opened his eyes and cried out with relief. "Marluxia!"

While Axel was still on the ground, looking between them with sharp surprise, the smaller bird flew to Roxas, shouting urgently.

"What the hell were you thinking? Move, boy, move! Before he gets up!"

"Uh, right!" Roxas jumping into the sky, flapping his wings frantically to gain altitude. He didn't look back to see Axel's face as he took flight. He didn't need to; there was a clear picture in his mind of the shock and rage that must have been there as he escaped...

Marluxia came up slowly behind him, keeping up as best he could. But the swan flew quickly back towards the lake, not leaving much room for rest or idle chit-chat. No, it was a race against time now, as the sun sank deeper and threatened to obscure their way. It was easy to get lost in the dark, and Roxas already began to feel the waves of exhaustion pulling at his wings. He cursed himself for being so careless and losing track of time...

"Slow down, Roxas! I can't keep up at this pace! He's gone now, you don't have to go so fast!" Marluxia shouted from behind him.

The boy looked back over his shoulder, shouting against the wind. "No, he's still there! He's following right behind us!"

"What are you talking ab- Ah!"

The robin looked down just in time to dodge an arrow that whizzed by. Sure enough, between the patches of trees he saw the red-haired boy giving chase below, looking _very_ angry and _very_ determined. Marluxia's eyes widened.

"Wow, you really weren't joking!"

The swan nodded, smiling a little sadly as he looked back down through the trees.

"Yeah. If there's one thing I know about Axel, it's that he doesn't give up easily! If his mind's set on it, he'd follow us to the ends of the earth!"

It made him sad that Axel was going out of his way to try and kill him, but Roxas felt quite touched by his devotion. It was all in an attempt to find him, after all, and knowing that Axel really hadn't given up on him almost brought tears to his eyes. But Roxas stifled them and kept flying. It would all be in vain if he got distracted now and tired out so easily...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were reaching the old castle and the lake just as the moon was beginning to rise, and Roxas was starting to fly dangerously lower. He really had to struggle to keep up with Marluxia now, flying several feet behind and below him, and it was decreasing even more over time. The boy was getting low enough to the ground that Axel almost had a clean shot.

Marluxia yelled worriedly from above. "Roxas, you have to fly higher! We're almost there, and then we'll be safe!"

The swan shook his head vehemently, his eyes watering a little as he strained to keep flying. "I can't, Marluxia! My wings can't carry me anymore!"

Roxas gasped as the ground rushed up to meet him. He almost crashed before he reached the surface of the lake, tumbling in to the cold water head-first just as an arrow flew right over his head. Marluxia shrieked, pulling at his feathers nervously.

"The plans have changed, boys! We need back up, and fast!"

Lexaeus and Xigbar came as quickly as they could, stopping and gasping in shock as Axel stood at the base of the lake, setting up one last arrow. Both of them quickly overcame the shock though, and rushed as fast as they could to the redhead, hoping to distract him somehow from dealing a killing blow.

By the time Roxas had righted himself and resurfaced, he looked up to see burning green eyes glaring back at him. Axel pulled the bowstring taut and aimed the arrow once again right at his heart.

"Axel, please...It's me..." Roxas pleaded uselessly. He felt so pathetic as he begged and cried like this, but he didn't know what else to do. The person who claimed to love him so deeply was now literally about to stab him through the heart, and his eyes slipped closed as he awaited his fate, a single tear slipped down his cheek and rippled lightly through the water.

Axel saw the tear fall, and he hesitated, feeling very confused. The swan was...crying?

But suddenly a bright white glow blurred the prince's vision, and he brought up one arm to try and shield his eyes, dropping the arrow. Water swirled above the lake in the air, wrapping around the swan and drawing him into its brilliant light. But as soon as it died down he reached down quickly and grabbed the arrow. He turned his bow to face the bird once again, preparing to shoot no matter what form the beast had taken, but stopped halfway, gasping in shock and horror...

"...R-Roxas?"

The little blond stood before him knee-deep in the water, smiling sadly with big, tearful blue eyes. Axel wondered briefly if this was some kind of trick, but one look into those expressive blue orbs told him everything. Those couldn't hide anything from him; never could when they were both small, and never would to the end of time.

"I...Oh my god! Roxas! I'm so sorry!" Axel dropped his bow, almost throwing it down as if it were a snake in his hand. He felt sick, appalled by what he had almost done.

_'I could have killed him...Hell, I _wanted _to kill him!...'_

But Roxas seemed to read his thoughts, taking a step forward and drawing the redhead's attention back to him. He knew that Axel had never meant to hurt him, and he smiled understandingly as he walked forward with open arms.

"It's alright, Axel. I'm fine. I just...missed you so much..."

Axel burst into a run all of the sudden, catching the little blond prince by surprise. Within seconds, he was lifted in the air and spun around, before being pulled back into a crushing hug that buried his face firmly in the redhead's chest. Roxas pushed away slightly so that he could breathe, but he was perfectly content to stay in Axel's arms, cuddling him close as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. He held nothing back, feeling the redhead also trembling against him.

"You'realive...Roxas, I...I thought I would never see you again..."

Roxas raised his head and gazed into sopping-wet emerald eyes. His heart swelled with joy, relief, and love, and he raised his hand to stroke Axel's cheek softly, tracing his thumb over the tear-drop shaped tattoo residing there.

"Axel...I have so much to tell you...I was-"

"Shhhhh..." Axel hushed him softly, smiling widely. "You don't need to say anything, Rox. I love you..." The redhead quickly brought his lips to Roxas's then, kissing him deeply as passionately as if this was to be their last. The animals quickly moved away to give them some privacy, and Axel scooped Roxas into his arms gently and carried him back to the shore, never once breaking their kiss. The moon shone softly up above, its light floating lazily on the surface of the water, and the whole world was quiet except for the passionate moans and soft sobs of the two princes, now lost in a sea of joy and relief.

"I love you too, Axel..."


	11. 10

Roxas whimpered a little when Axel's soft lips left his own, but he smiled into his warm green eyes as the other held him gently. He laid his head back on Axel's arm and snuggled closer, as they both turned to gaze at the crescent moon moving lazily overhead.

Axel broke the silence first, looking down at him curiously as he spoke.

"So I never asked...why exactly were you a swan?"

Roxas sighed heavily, frowning a bit as he thought. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he supposed Axel had a right to know. Before anything could be solved, he needed to know about the curse and how it could be broken.

"It's kind of a long story." the blond said softly, tossing a small pebble into the lake and watching as it rippled the reflection of the moon. But no matter how many times he tried to alter it, the reflection never really changed. He sighed again.

"We've got some time..." was all Axel said, stroking his hair softly with a small smile playing at his lips.

Roxas nodded slowly. "If I understand correctly, this weird sorcerer had issues with my father, so he attacked us on our way home from your castle. He killed everyone...," the boy said, falling silent for a moment as he sadly remembered the scene. Axel didn't push him, knowing all too well that the memories were gory and unpleasant. He didn't blame the blond for not wanting to talk about it...

Once he felt able to, Roxas continued. " But he wasn't happy with just that, I guess. He kidnapped me and brought me here, telling me to marry him so that he could rule my father's kingdom with me at his side..."

Axel looked repulsed. "You didn't, did you?"

"Of course not!" Roxas snapped back, blushing furiously. "Why would you think I'd ever marry someone like that?"

"Hey, I don't know! He kidnapped you, so I wouldn't exactly put it past him to force you to marry him!"

Roxas groaned a little, swatting at Axel's arm. "It doesn't matter. I didn't, okay?...Anyway, he wasn't too happy with my answer. I swore I would never love him, and I guess I made him really angry then, because he cursed me. I'm a swan now, everyday except when the moonlight hits the lake. That's the one time I can be me again, and once the moon's gone or if it's cloudy, I can't change back to being human at all."

Axel looked at him sadly, but there was a slight undertone of anger in his eyes. It was unforgivable! Who did this man think he was, killing Roxas's only family and taking him away from everyone that loved him? All the people had been so sad and worried for the little blond, crying that such a sweet, innocent boy had to die in such a terrible way! And Axel himself had been completely crushed by what he'd found; it took all of his courage and faith to hope that maybe, just maybe, Roxas was still alive out there somewhere, waiting for him to come and rescue him...

Roxas whined a little as the redhead shifted beneath him, trying to get up. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, clinging to him almost desperately now.

"Please...Can we stay like this a little longer? I don't know how much time we have left..." Roxas whispered, lowering his head and burying it in the older prince's chest. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he thought Axel smelled nice, and he snuggled closer to the familiar scent even as the redhead tried to get up.

Axel sighed somewhat impatiently as the little blond clung to him. He sympathized with all that had happened, sure, but he wanted to take action now, and punish the man responsible for all this.

"I can't just sit here, Roxas. Not after all that you've been through!" He untangled himself from Roxas's arms and moved to hold the little blond's face in his hands.

"Axel..."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? Show me where the bastard is and I'll break his nose!"

"Please don't, Axel. I'm fine, okay?"

Axel shook his head a little, ignoring the pleading look in those bright blue orbs with some difficulty.

"But I can't let that bastard get away with taking you like that! Or with killing your father! I was so worried when you disappeared; I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

Roxas sighed and pulled away slightly, looking at Axel in all seriousness.

"You really can't fight this guy, Axel! He killed a whole regiment in just ten minutes! How long do you think you'd last?"

The redhead grumbled, but he had to admit that Roxas had a point. Who knew what sort of spells and attacks the sorcerer was capable of? The man was obviously a threat to be reckoned with, but that didn't mean Axel could just sit back and do nothing about him!

After a minute of silence, he grabbed Roxas's hand and pulled him to his feet, surprising him.

"I can't just leave you here, Roxas! If this man is really so dangerous, then I have to get you out of here!"

Roxas pulled his hand away and waved his arms a little in exasperation. "Earth to Axel! In case you weren't listening, I'm due to change back again very soon! As crazy as your mom can be sometimes, I don't think even _she _would agree to you marrying a swan!"

Axel stopped pulling him and dropped his gaze to the ground. But Roxas wasn't finished.

"Besides, we wouldn't get far before Zexion found us. I don't know when he's coming back, but he's a damn good tracker. It's kind of scary. I know; I tried to escape once and I didn't even make it six miles before he caught me..." The young blond shuddered slightly at the memory.

Axel said nothing for a few minutes, clenching his fists as his teeth gritted slightly. He was so happy to see Roxas alive, but staying here was definitely not good for him at all. Roxas looked alright for the most part, but he was definitely much thinner and paler since Axel had last seen him. The redhead got the feeling that this Zexion guy wasn't really treating him right, and it sickened him to watch his love deteriorate like that.

Axel grabbed Roxas firmly by the shoulders, looking into his eyes desperately seeking answers.

"Then what are we supposed to do, Roxas? You can't stay here forever, and I'll be damned if I let you!"

The boy bit his lower lip anxiously. "I can't be free until the spell is broken...But I want you to promise me that you won't fight Zexion!"

The redhead just stared at him, his face an emotionless mask.

"Axel!"

"Alright! I promise, okay?"

Satisfied, Roxas smiled sadly and hugged him. "Thank you, Axel." He didn't doubt that his friend was an excellent hunter, one of the best in the whole kingdom if the rumors were true. He could take care of himself in a normal fight, Roxas was sure. But he was afraid that Zexion's power would prove to be too dangerous for him to handle, and that Axel could get seriously hurt in the fight. And he couldn't live with himself if he ended up causing Axel pain like that...

"The only other way is that you have to vow to love me forever..."

"It's all I've been thinking about, Roxas! I love you!"

Roxas shook his head slightly. "You have to prove it to the world!"

Axel gaped a little at this. Quickly shaking his head, he shot Roxas an exasperated look.

"How is that easier than just killing Zexion? How in the hell do you expect me to prove that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Roxas suddenly sobbed, pulling at his hair a little in frustration. "IT'S EITHER THAT, OR WATCH YOU GET KILLED BECAUSE OF ME! AND I CAN'T BEAR THAT!"

Axel watched him sadly, as his fists quivered at his sides and his eyes stung with new tears.

"I can't bear to have someone else die because of me..."

Within seconds, Roxas found himself pulled into another crushing hug, and he sobbed into Axel's shoulder, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. Axel's heart broke to see him this way, and he leaned down and cupped Roxas's face, wiping away a few tears with his thumb.

"We'll think of something, Roxas. I promise. There's no way in hell I'm going to lose you again..."

The little blond nodded, sniffling a little, and Axel brought his face closer until their lips touched once more. Roxas shut his eyes and melted into the kiss, letting Axel pull him back down into the grass and stroke his back soothingly as he cried.

There was so little time, it seemed, but Roxas enjoyed every minute he spent there with Axel, securely held in his arms. If only for a moment, it made him feel completely safe, like nothing could hurt him anymore...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For some time, the two of them stayed together like that, as Axel kissed softly up his neck and face. Roxas sighed and relaxed into his ministrations, wishing that the moment would never end. But as he creaked a single eye open, he had to sit up and push Axel away, smiling apologetically at the confused redhead.

"It's almost time..." He motioned behind them, as the moon's reflection on the water began to drift towards the edge of the lake. Axel shook his head in frustration. He still had not answers.

"There has to be something we can do!"

Roxas said nothing, but got up slowly and brushed off his clothes. Axel followed slowly, doing the same, until a sudden idea popped into his head. His eyes lit up and a large smile spread across his face, as he reached out and took the little blond's hand firmly in his own. Roxas shot him a quizzical look, and he smirked wider.

"I just got a brilliant idea, Rox! My mom is hosting a masquerade ball on All Hallows Eve, and she's inviting everyone from the neighboring kingdoms to attend. Well, mostly the monarchs and nobles who have daughters and a couple with young sons, but all the big shots from around the world are going to be there. I get the feeling she's just trying to get me hitched..." He shook his head dismissively, and Roxas winced slightly. He'd always liked Queen Ella, but he couldn't help but be a little hurt by this news. For someone who seemed so dead-set on them getting married, she sure got over him fast...

"But think about it! Mom's balls are infamous; no one in their right mind would miss out on them! All the kingdoms' representatives will be there, so I'm thinking maybe that could count as the 'world.' It's kind of a stretch, but maybe it'll do! It's all we have to work with right now!"

Roxas face began to light up with hope, and Axel felt his own heart soaring by just seeing that. He continued matter of factly, smirking at his genius.

"If you came to the ball, and I made my vow in full view of everyone there, that's got to be enough to break the spell!"

Roxas nodded excitedly. "That actually might work, Axel!"

"I know!"

But within moments, the boy's expression faltered, and the redhead looked at him curiously. "But how would I get there without Zexion knowing? _And_ that doesn't involve flying?" He flapped his arms a little to make a point.

Axel ruffled his hair and laughed. "Don't worry, Roxy! I got it all figured out!" He pointed to his temple with two fingers, winking playfully.

"I saw a dirt path on my way over here. I'll just send a carriage to come get you that evening! All you have to do is get Zexion out of the way for the night, and I'll do the rest!"

Roxas looked a little doubtful still, so Axel leaned in and put an arm around his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"You have a few days to figure it out. The ball isn't until Friday night, so you can think up a plan by then, right?"

The little blond thought for a moment, finally nodding slowly. He smiled as Axel planted a small kiss on his cheek, the redhead's own smirk slightly devious.

"That's my Roxy. You'll think of something, I just know it. Just delve deep in there and bring out that evil little brat you were all those years ago..."

Roxas laughed, punching him in the shoulder. "Who says I buried him all that deep? Maybe I'm _still _evil..." He narrowed his eyes and mimicked Axel's smirk, making the older boy laugh and ruffle his hair.

"Don't I know it! But seriously, Rox, you'll be fine. You'll be out of here in no time, I promise..."

The younger boy hugged his arm tightly, looking up at him with adoring blue eyes. "Thanks, Ax...I'm glad you're here..."

"No problem! I'm just sorry I tried to shoot you earlier! I feel horrible about it! But I'll make you a deal," he said, "After the ball, we'll do something extra special for your birthday! How's that sound?" He added another playful wink at the end, and Roxas shuddered to think of what the redhead could possibly be planning. But he laughed it off, standing up on his toes slightly and kissing Axel once more. He felt truly happy for the first time in a long time, and it seemed like things would work out just fine...

Pulling back, Roxas patted Axel's arm softly.

"Now, you should go. I don't want you to get in trouble with your mom, and we'd be in big trouble if Zexion found you here..."

Axel placed his own hand over Roxas's, squeezing it tightly once before he let it fall. The redhead watched sadly as the blond turned to go.

Roxas stepped barefoot into the lake and waded his way out almost to the middle of the dark water, letting his arms stretch out beside him as he basked in the fading glow. He looked so beautiful and stoic, as the moonlight caressed his pale skin and lit up the small flaxen spikes all through his hair. Axel's heart ached to stop him, wishing that he could just stay human and come home right then. But he stayed strong and watched quietly; getting too emotional might upset Roxas, and he cared for the boy too much to watch him cry again.

"I love you, Roxas..."

Roxas smiled sadly, embracing the light as more of it began to surround him. The water also rose around him in currents, almost obscuring his body from view.

"I love you too, Axel..."

Once more, the feathers and beak sprang forth, and the boy shrank down even shorter than he was as a human. Axel felt his heart sink more when he looked back to see there was a swan once again.

The boy wadded slowly back to shore, feeling a little sad as he saw Axel's sorrowful eyes studying him intently. Would the redhead still accept his new form? Despite all that was said and done between them mere moments ago, Roxas still felt unsure in his new body. Would the redhead still love him, even if he had to be a swan forever?

Hopping back onto the shore, Roxas was surprised when Axel knelt down and hugged him gently, carefully minding his more tender feathers. He pulled back enough to see into the other prince's eyes, his heart warming as the emeralds held nothing but love and concern.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Axel asked softly, scratching lightly at the tuft of feathers crowning his forehead. Roxas sighed and nodded, leaning into the touch before the redhead finally pulled away. Axel gave him a small salute, before he turned and sped back into the woods, leaving Roxas alone in the clearing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, it seems like things should work out fine." Marluxia said, coming out from his hiding place and smiling at Roxas. Lexaeus and Xigbar soon joined him, as they all smiled at the swan knowingly.

"W-What?" Roxas stammered, blushing a little. It didn't help that it contrasted so obviously with his white feathers.

"Nothing, kiddo. You just looked pretty cute there. I'm glad you found him..." The frog said, patting the swan on the head softly.

Roxas fought back the blush, looking to all of his friends happily. Nothing, not even their teasing, could ruin how he felt right now...

But something did. Suddenly, there was a familiar 'caw' from above, signaling that Zexion was back from his nightly exploits. Marluxia took to the trees and Lexaeus and Xigbar scurried off to hide as Roxas tried to wipe the happy smile off his face. What struck him as a little odd was that Zexion usually came to visit him while he was human, but tonight he seemed to be coming back later than usual.

As soon as the sorcerer landed and transformed, Roxas could tell something wasn't quite right. There was a somewhat angry gleam in his eyes, a familiar one the blonde knew he didn't like, but his face held a knowing, casual smirk. _That can't be good, whatever it means..._

"H-Hi, Zexion." He offered, realizing all too late that he never tried to be nice to the grey-haired man. If Zexion didn't know that something was up, he probably did now.

"Good evening, Roxas. You're being unusually sociable tonight. Did something good happen today?" The swan gulped. '_Yep, he knows...'_

"W-Well, I...I..." he stumbled a little, "N-No, not really..."

"Hm..." the slate-haired man replied, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Nothing at all?"

Roxas shook his head more firmly this time, glaring at him. "No! Nothing happened!" '_Oh smooth, Roxas...Real smooth...'_

"So how is Axel these days?"

"Oh, he's just fine! Why do you care so much...about..." Roxas looked up nervously. _'uh-oh...'_

"A night at the ball, where he can pledge his undying love? Well, isn't that just splendid!" Zexion snarled bitterly, and quicker than Roxas could react, the man grabbed him roughly and held him under his arm.

"What are you doing?" Roxas cried, thrashing with all his might. "Let go of me!"

"Not likely, Roxas! I'm sorry to say that you will not be going to that ball on Friday night! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The boy was horrified. Zexion had to have been watching the whole time to know this much. So Roxas didn't deny any of it. He just kept squirming and shouting.

"Put me down, you creep! You can't stop me from going!"

"Oh yes I can!" the sorcerer shouted back, yanking Roxas back to the castle and down to the dungeons. "You've had more than enough time to think my offer over, Roxas, and I'm tired of waiting! Your father's kingdom will be mine, one way or another!"

Roxas shook his head, trying to bite and scratch where he could reach. "No! Let me go!"

Zexion laughed bitterly, glaring down at him. "Even if I did let you go, they'd never let a swan into the castle! You and Axel forgot one very important thing about the night of the ball: the moon is new!"


	12. 11

Servants scurried back and forth at the castle, setting things up for the big dance that was to be held that evening. The entire castle was excited, flowing with gossip about the prince's potential bride or groom to be. Queen Ella was busy getting ready as well, rooting through her closets for just the right dress she had been planning for this occasion.

Axel laughed as his mother prattled away about decorations and invitations, as he fiddled with the checkered bracelet on his wrist. As he gazed out the window at night sky, his thoughts were somewhere else entirely as he expectantly waited for the guests to arrive. And one guest in particular...

"Axel? Sweetheart, are you entirely certain you're ready for tonight?"

The redhead shook himself out of his thoughts, turning back with a smile to face his mother, who looked a little concerned.

"Yes, mom. I'm all ready to go. Just finish whatever you need to do, and we'll go in there and greet everybody." He was a little worried about Demyx, though. Ever since that day in the woods, he hadn't seen the other boy around the castle or any one of his favorite spots. His family had come by asking about him, but sadly no one in the castle had seen him. If he wasn't back by this evening, Axel planned to send out a search party for him in the morning.

"No, Axel. I meant, are you sure you're ready to do this? I know you had your heart set on finding Roxas for so long, and this all seems so sudden..."

Axel paused, meeting his mother's sad gaze for a moment. Then he shook his head, smiling. "It's fine, mom. I'm fine. Roxas promised he'd be here tonight, so there's nothing to worry about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go look around for Demyx one more time before the ball starts." With that, he slipped out the door and down the hall.

Ella sighed and shook her head worriedly. Axel had been insisting that he'd found Roxas, but he'd come home empty-handed, very late, and completely alone. That concerned her. What could have possessed him to believe that? Was her child really so delusional? Perhaps he needed an appointment with the royal physician. He could have had an accident while hunting and hadn't thought much of it himself...

She sat up and looked into her mirror, determined, as she fastened an emerald necklace around her neck. "Well, one way or another, he's picking a spouse tonight! It's about time the kingdom had a king again!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas shouted and rammed against the bars with all his might, which wasn't much. "Let me out, Zexion, you bastard! Let me out!" His voice was hoarse and weak because he hadn't eaten much of anything during the time he'd been confined. But he was determined to bust out, somehow. He had to see Axel...

Zexion stopped in front of the cage, glaring a bit before kicking it harshly. Roxas yelped as the whole thing shook and jostled him, but he glared pathetically up at the sorcerer, growling.

"Oh, shut up! Just behave yourself, Roxas, and this will all be over soon." The slate-haired man sneered, hanging up the keys to a nail high up off the ground near the wooden door.

"Fuck you! Let me out of here right now!" The swan rammed harder, despite the growing soreness in his wings and back. His body throbbed and hurt so badly, but he couldn't give up!

Zexion ignored him, putting on his cloak and grabbing his old spell-book before heading for the door. Before he closed it behind him, he shot Roxas a menacing, bitter smirk.

"If you'd just done what I asked, we could have avoided all this mess. You could have had everything you ever wanted, and all you had to do was submit to me...But that's fine with me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a ride to catch. Have a pleasant evening, Roxas."

With that, he slammed the door, leaving the miserable swan alone in the dungeons. Roxas glared at the door angrily, but he soon had tears gathering in his eyes, and he lowered his head in despair. He pressed his head against the cool bars as he sobbed.

"Axel...I'm so sorry..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Outside, Lexaeus and Xigbar watched the sorcerer stalk off into the forest, and they exchanged deeply worried looks. It had been several days since Roxas had been dragged to the dungeons, but without a key there was no way any of them could get inside and make sure he was okay!

"We have to do something!" Xigbar growled, kicking a pebble three-fourths his size and wincing at the pain his frustration sparked.

"But what, Xigbar?" the old turtle asked, shaking his head hopelessly.

"I don't know! But we can't just leave him there! The kid's had his heart set on this, and..." The little frog turned to see that Marluxia was no longer beside them. Glancing around quickly, he spotted the bird on the other side of the moat where he had once tried to get to on his own. "Hey, bird-brain! Stop fooling around! This is serious! Roxas needs our help!"

"Xigbar, you were right! There is something shiny over here!" Marluxia replied, having ignored the frog's words entirely. Xigbar groaned and hopped closer, followed by Lexaeus, so that they could see what he was doing now. The robin tugged at the surrounding weeds with his beak and claws until he had them out of the way, revealing a medium-sized silver ring, seemingly half buried in the ground itself.

"I think I know what this is!" He smiled triumphantly, before calling back to the animals across the moat again."If I could get some help over here, I think we might have found a way to get to Roxas!"

Lexaeus and Xigbar looked at each other quickly, exchanging quizzical looks, before the little frog shook his head and hopped over to the tall grass, settling himself on a sturdy blade.

"Xigbar, what are you doing?" The turtle asked, watching him as he worked.

"What's it look like, Lexaeus? I'm getting over there and seeing if I can help him out!" He was pulling back the grass again for another catapult, hoping he'd have more luck this time.

His friend shook his head. "You'll never make it, doing that again. Not with those two around." Lexaeus motioned with his head to the two alligators rising up out of the water, who began watching their movements with interest. "Want me to distract them a little?"

Xigbar took one look at them and gulped, before sighing shaking his head. "How about _I_ draw them away, and _you _go over there and help? You're stronger anyways..." He looked a little glum, though, knowing he couldn't be of much use at his size.

The turtle patted him awkwardly on the head with his own, smiling. "Don't worry, Xigbar. You're plenty helpful. You're the one who cheers Roxas up most of the time."

He sighed again. "I guess you're right. Now, go help that twittering buffoon out, before he pulls another muscle in his wing again."

From the other side, the robin squawked, "I heard that one!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zexion carefully pulled the unconscious driver back so that his back rested against the trunk of a tree, already having successfully stopped the carriage and calmed the horses down. He smirked a little as he opened the large spell-book he'd brought with him, flipping through a few pages before finding the right one. This would be an old spell, one that even his father used with great caution...

He summoned forth a mass of dark magic, letting it swirl and churn in the air before him. Speaking the words on the page clearly, he called to the shadowy mass before him and commanded it to take shape. In mere moments, out stepped his ever-faithful, magic servant...

Before him stood a dark figure; a tall, featureless man with no soul or living will inside of him. He was Zexion's favorite puppet.

"You called for me, master?" The shadowy figure asked, looking at him with dull, lifeless eyes. The sorcerer smiled wickedly.

"It's been a while, Vanitas. I've called you here tonight so that I can end this ridiculous game with the prince of Kisyria. Tonight his kingdom will be mine, once and for all." He pulled out a small vile in his pocket, and from it several strands of blonde hair. He offered them to Vanitas, who took them in his cold hand without question.

"Now, do as I command! Borrow the form of the prince and set his beloved against him!"

His servant nodded, closing his dead eyes and waiting as he took on a bright, red glow. After a minute or so, the light faded, and Vanitus stepped out before the sorcerer, looking exactly like Roxas, right down to his spiky golden hair and beautiful azure eyes.

Zexion smirked wider in triumph. He _could _just kill the boy himself and save the trouble; it had been more than easy to lock him up, and even now he would be too weak to fight back. But this way was more deliciously personal, and he wanted Roxas to suffer. Zexion wanted him to know true sadness, the painful heartbreak before his death.

And, if he didn't stay true to his reputation, people would think he'd gone soft. No one would fear him if he didn't punish properly those who stood in his way. He had to make sure that no one who messed with him ever got away scott-free, and the spoiled little prince had been making a complete fool of him since the beginning...

"Excellent! Now, let's go." Settling himself up in the driver's seat and pulling his dark cloak about him, he motioned for Vanitas to get inside the carriage. "These are your instructions..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After some dusting and digging, Lexaeus and Marluxia discovered that the ring was connected to a small, wooden door built into the ground, long forgotten by time and disuse. When they pulled the rickety structure up and away, it revealed a narrow stone passage leading deep into the castle. The robin perched himself to rest on Lexaeus's shell, as the turtle made his way slowly through the long, dark passage beneath the ground...

When they finally reached the end of the passageway, the animals were happy to discover it led almost directly to the dungeons. Marluxia listened at several of the doors, trying to hear any faint noise behind them, but Lexaeus just walked all the way to the end of the hall and listened at the very last door. As he pressed his head against it, he could hear the sound of soft sobbing coming from inside.

"I think he's in here!"

Marluxia flew over, and together they managed to push the door open, as the bird fiddled with the handle and Lexaeus used his brute strength. Once inside, they found a cold, bare, dark room, with only a small wooden table and chair, a single torch in the corner, and a cage...

Lexaeus shuffled over as quickly as he could, calling the boy softly. Marluxia immediately spotted the keys dangling from the wall and flew to get them, before he sorted through to find which one would open the lock. Roxas raised his head from where it rested against the bars and blinked up in surprise, letting the tears slip away.

"L-Lexaeus? Marluxia? H-How did you guys get in here?" Despite how tired he sounded, Roxas shifted nervously as he waited for them to unlock the cage. He was anxious to get out and get far away from this dark, horrible place...

"No time to explain! You have to get going soon, if you still want to make it to the castle!" Marluxia tossed the keys to Lexaeus, who positioned them in his mouth and jammed them into the lock, working to pry it open.

"I'm not sure if I can make it, Marluxia. My wings are so sore; it hurts to move them.." He hopped out of the cage and stretched, wincing at the pressure he felt there.

Marluxia grabbed his head and turned it so the boy was looking at him. "You've got to try, Roxas! No matter what, you have to try! This may be your only chance to get out of here!"

"But what if they won't let me in? What do I-"

"There's no time, boy! I have a bad feeling that Zexion's going to stir up trouble tonight! I'll fly with you, but you need to get moving and go as fast as you can, do you understand?"

Roxas nodded, and they hurried back through the passage up to the door again. He and Marluxia were just about to take flight and go out, when a huge set of teeth shot up to meet them at the exit.

The alligators didn't seem all that bright, having never managed to actually catch any of the animals in the group, but now it seemed they'd watched them go into through the trap door and planned an ambush. Roxas gasped, unable to stop himself mid-flight, and he shut his eyes tightly as he prepared to land right in the vicious gator's mouth...

"Roxas, look out!"

The voice shocked him out of his stupor, and he looked up as something small and green hit the gator in the jaws, knocking it just enough out of the way at the last second. Once he was in the air, the boy looked back down to see what had saved him and gasped in horror.

"XIGBAR!"

Marluxia luckily grabbed the little frog before he was caught in the snapping jaws, but Roxas could tell something wasn't right. As Lexaeus swatted at the gators and distracted them as best he could, the robin carried Xigbar back to the safe side of the moat and laid him down gently in the grass. The boy flew down by them quickly and looked at his friend worriedly.

The frog was grunting in pain, clutching his right eye tightly as blood seeped out around his hand. When he moved the hand, the two birds' eyes widened to see that the eye had been torn right front its socket as it was scraped by the razor sharp teeth, and there was a long, bloody scar dragged out beneath it. Roxas knelt awkwardly by his side, sobbing, while Marluxia went off to find something for the bleeding.

"It's all my fault!" The swan cried. "I'm so sorry, Xigbar..."

The frog looked up at him weakly, giving him a pained smile and stroking his cheek softly with his other hand. "It's just a scratch. Don't let it bother you, kiddo. Besides, I've got another one of these." He removed his hand and pointed at his still-working eye, winking with it awkwardly.

"Those stupid, scaly twits haven't caught me yet! And you never will!" He directed the end part at the gators, shaking a fist weakly and laughing.

Roxas laughed sadly beside him, nuzzling him with his head. "You saved my life...Thank you so much..." he whispered.

Marluxia came back a minute later, followed slowly by Lexaeus, who was carrying several leaves, twigs, and other various odds and ends he'd found in the forest. The robin settled beside Xigbar, looking to Roxas briefly with a kind smile.

"He'll be fine, my boy. He's not going to die; I'll look after him and make sure his eye's treated." The bird said proudly. "I always did a bang-up job in first aid portion of our training, you know."

Roxas smiled slightly."Thank you, Marluxia. Please, take good care of him."

The robin gave him a sympathetic look, as he passed Xigbar a leaf to hold over his eye socket and face to slow the bleeding. "But this means I can't go with you. Are you sure you'll be alright, Roxas?"

The boy nodded. "I have no choice. It's now or never." Assuring them he'd be back soon, Roxas shot one last grateful look at Xigbar before he took off and began flying towards the castle, hoping he'd make it there in time with some energy to spare...

The animals watched him go. Lexaeus sighed softly. "I hope he'll be alright."

Marluxia smiled. "Don't worry about it. He's a good, strong lad. He'll be fine." The robin leaned down, patting Xigbar on the head and smiling knowingly. "You did good, Xiggy. That was real cute..."

The frog grumbled indignantly and swatted him away with one hand, using his good eye to watch the disappearing shadow against the sky. "Yeah, whatever..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sweet music flooded the ballroom that night, as all manner of nobles danced and chatted away under the glittering chandelier. Everyone was dressed elegantly, and Vexen conducted the band off on the side of the room with great ease and skill, smiling and nodding to the ladies who admired him as they passed.

As Axel and his mother mingled in the crowd, the younger redhead kept his eyes focused on looking for Roxas. The little blonde was supposed to be there by now, but so far the personal carriage he'd sent hadn't been seen or reported yet...

"Axel, darling, this is Princess Larxene of Belbei. She's come the farthest of all of our guests, and she's very anxious to meet you."

Axel hid a sigh of exasperation as he turned to face his mother, who was leading a tall, blonde woman by the hand in his direction. The woman had a very strange, antennae-like hairstyle, and her eyes gleamed dangerously as she approached, looking him over like he was a piece of meat or something.

'Great, another psycho.' Axel groaned to himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Axel." She said, curtseying low in the long, navy-blue dress that made her look even taller. Axel smiled awkwardly and bowed stiffly in return, but a group of people murmuring behind him caught his attention, so he immediately turned away from the scowling princess.

"Is that who I think it is?" One guest said anxiously.

"It can't be! How did he survive?" The second replied, shaking in fear as the above-mentioned person walked past, not very far away,

"Maybe it's a ghost! If we appease it now, maybe it will go away!"

Axel pushed his way through the crowd as politely as possible until he finally reached the center, almost crashing head-first into his target. Two beautiful blue eyes blinked at him in confusion as Axel pulled back away out of the younger boy's face. Roxas stood there, dressed in an elegant suit of black and gold that fitted him perfectly. He was really there.

"There you are, Roxas! I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up!," Axel said, pulling him into a tight hug and ruffling his hair. "Sorry I almost knocked you over there."

The boy's confusion slowly melted into a smile. "I-It's no big deal," Roxas replied shyly, as he shrugged out of the stranglehold with incredible ease. They stood for a minute in silence before Roxas reached out and took Axel's hand gently.

The redhead immediately marveled at its unusual softness. It felt...a little different...almost as if the boy hadn't been living in the woods for several months...

"Would you care to join me in a dance?"

Axel shook his thoughts away, smiling brightly and ignoring the curious stares from around the room. "I'd be delighted."


	13. 12

Roxas's heart raced wildly as he flew to the castle. Every now and again he would have to slow down, because his whole body protested painfully when he pushed himself too hard. But he had to get to the ball! Axel was waiting for him...

Just as he began to see the lights in the distance, Roxas sighed with relief. He'd be there soon, and he held onto the hope that this horrible curse would be all over soon...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel felt an eerie sense of deja vu as he twirled Roxas around on the dance floor. It was almost like that night, months ago, except now the room was decked out in oranges, reds, and blacks, and everyone had donned interesting masks in the spirit of the season. As the dance ended, Axel pulled down his gold and emerald mask and pulled away slightly, eyeing his partner lovingly. The people around them applauded, and the little blond was smiling a bit awkwardly in the midst of them.

"You're pretty good at this, Roxy. Who's been giving you dancing lesson while you were away?" Axel chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him closer during the intermission between songs.

The blond blushed and smiled, looking away shyly. "N-No one. I haven't done this in forever, but I never thought I was that great..."

"Nonsense! You're doing just fine!" the redhead replied. He looked Roxas over intently for a moment, though, squinting slightly as he did so. "Still, something about you seems a little bit...different." He placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "You didn't get sick living out there in the woods, did you?"

Roxas laughed, pushing the hand away and shaking his head. "I'm fine, Axel. Really. I'm just a little worried about staying out here too long. I'm afraid that Zexion will be angry at me." He looked at the ground and shivered a little, obviously remembering something unpleasant that had happened before. Axel tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes seriously. "Don't worry, Roxas. You're safe here. I swear I'm not going to let him take you again."

The little blond blinked up at him for a minute before smiling and leaning his head into Axel, nuzzling his shoulder softly. "Thank you..." Axel flashed his trademark smirk back, kissing Roxas sweetly on the cheek and humming slightly in satisfaction. They held each other for a while, oblivious as the band started up the tempo and the world danced to life in a swirl of color and sound.

As he pulled away and stared into his lover's eyes, Axel suddenly remembered, reaching into the pocket of his coat and smiling warmly. Roxas watched, uncomprehending, as the older boy took his wrist and slipped a glittering, checkered bracelet onto it. "This belongs to you, kid. I've been keeping it safe for you while you were gone..."

Roxas stared at it for a moment, not seeming to register what Axel had said. But when he looked up and saw the redhead watching him, he quickly smiled. "O-Oh. Thank you."

Axel nodded and slipped his hand in the boy's, entwining their fingers. "Let's go and get this curse thing over with, shall we?"

"Yes...I'd like that very much..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas finally reached the castle, landing a little stiffly as he perched on a window ledge. Luckily for him, he didn't need to try and get through the gate to reach the main entrance, but it would take some planning and time before he could figure out how to get them to let him inside the castle itself. The swan panted, catching his breath as he watched the crowd moving in the ballroom below. The whole flight had really done a number on him...

_'Okay...The guards aren't going to respond well if I just try to fly at the door...And the cellar and kitchen doors are probably locked...or guarded...' _he mused to himself, eyes scanning the gathered people with great interest. They were all in masks, and some in costumes, dancing and singing happily like he remembered. This was the night that all the demons came out to play, only to be driven off by church bells in the coming morning.

'_Oh! There's Axel!' _His eyes lit up at once then. Axel's hair was unmistakable, even from that distance, as it glowed like fire itself tonight. The mask was pushed away to reveal his bright, smiling face as he worked his way through the crowd and nearer to his mother. Roxas sighed, knowing the curse would be over soon and he could go back to life as it used to be...Well, it would never be completely the same without his father, he thought sadly, but at least Axel would be there. He was sure of it.

As Roxas watched his redhead move into a less crowded area, he began thinking of any and all ways to get inside and get his attention. But just as he was about to tap the glass, he caught sight of something that made his heart sink.

Who was that person on Axel's right arm? The entire room was turning to face them, and-

_'No...'_

Roxas gasped, looking closer to see that the person was...him. Or someone who looked very similar to him. From his limited viewpoint, this boy could have been his twin. And even without the sound coming loudly through the glass, Roxas already knew what they were talking about.

"No!" he cried loudly, pitching forward and hitting the glass as hard as he could. "No, Axel! What are you doing?"

Who was he? Why couldn't Axel tell that wasn't him? All of these thoughts raced through Roxas's mind as he began to panic.

Then Roxas's eyes widened in horror. '_Zexion!'_

The sorcerer must have planned this all along! From the get-go, Zexion had been intent on forcing his hand, using kindness, trickery, and anything his magic could do.

_"This has to be some kind of an evil spell!' _The swan thought. Maybe he'd bewitched Axel into believing that the other boy really _was_ him...

But what was this? Was Zexion just trying to taunt him with false hope and then crush him, so that he could come crawling back? Whatever his intentions were, Roxas knew they were anything but good. He had to stop this before Axel pledged his heart to the wrong person!

"No, Axel! That's not me! I'm up here!" Roxas cried with all his might, but his words and actions went completely unnoticed as the room kept erupting into fits of laughter and cheers.

Roxas flew around to the other side of the castle, but that did nothing either. Axel was so passionately focused on his speech that he wasn't noticing the giant white bird hovering and pounding by the windows. After so many tries, the boy drifted back to the ledge of the first window and leaned against it, panting harshly. He had the strangest feeling that something was slowly sapping his strength, making it harder to breathe and focus on his mission. But Roxas shook it off and kept up with it as best he could. This wasn't the time to be taking breaks!

"Please, Axel! Please, don't do it!" Roxas sobbed, pressing his head against the glass and smacking it until his vision swam. "Don't!"

Suddenly, a loud echo of applause was heard from below, and Roxas felt his heart snap painfully in two when he saw Axel pull the other blond into his arms and kiss him deeply. The boy was even kissing back fiercely, moving against _his _Axel in a way that couldn't possibly have been appropriate for such an audience. But neither of them cared one bit, and continued to express their love as the people cheered and smiled. In the corner of the room, Roxas could see Queen Ella sobbing with joy.

Then, the swan's stomach gave a painful lurch, jarring him back to reality. "Axel..."

Large, wet tears began streaming from his eyes, and the feelings of weakness and helplessness intensified, making Roxas swoon and lean against the window for support. All he could think about was Axel, and the knife in his heart that was now twisting deeper and deeper. When his 'twin' broke away from the kiss and looked at the surrounding crowd, his attention snapped to Roxas, smirking evilly. And all at once, the knife had been grabbed by its hilt and shoved all the way in.

"A-Axel...No..."

Turning back to the forest, the boy closed his teary eyes and flew away unsteadily. His breath was coming out in painful gasps, and Roxas blinked his half-lidded eyes weakly, trying to focus as the land began to spin and meld with the sky around him. But he needed to go somewhere else. He needed to be alone. Zexion's message was all too clear.

He would never be free.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel smiled proudly as he watched the boy on his arm, waving to the crowd around them. When he looked back he saw his mother was smiling at him, her eyes brimming with big, wet tears.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! You really found him, Axel!" She blubbered. It really was like something out of a great fairytale come true, and the whole assembly was in awe that Roxas had still been alive. And now he and Axel were going to be married! Even Vexen was clapping and smiling at them, losing his usual dry, sarcastic air and looking genuinely happy for once.

_'I only wish Demyx was here to see this...' _the redhead thought offhandedly. _'Then tonight would be just perfect...'_

Just then, the doors to the ballroom burst open, and a dark cloaked figure entered the room slowly, laughing harshly. Axel instinctively pulled Roxas closer to him, taking up a defensive stance and blocking him from the stranger.

"Quite a party you have here, Prince Axel!" the figure laughed, as he grabbed a piece of chicken off of the food table and took a bite, ripping the flesh from the bone loudly and making everyone cringe. "I always love a good masquerade! You never know who you'll meet; an angel or a devil in disguise!"

The prince stood his ground, though, completely unfazed.

"I don't know who you are, but you weren't invited here! Get out!" He snapped, glaring around. "Guards!"

The man just kept laughing though, talking around his food. "Oh, you frighten me, little prince...you really do...I don't suppose you would happen to have any sauce to go with this, would you? It's a little on the dry side..."

Axel said nothing, still glaring. Despite his confident air, the prince could tell this was no ordinary man. If he'd managed to get past the guards so easily, he had to be truly formidable.

The stranger shrugged, finishing the food with disgusting quickness. "Well, couldn't work on an empty stomach, now could I?" He walked a little closer to the assembly, as people back away in terror.

"So, Axel..." he said smoothly, glancing at his nails absently, " How does it feel, knowing you've completely destroyed the one you love?"

The redhead blinked back at him, before returning to glare again. "What are you talking about? Roxas is just fine! Hell, he's better than fine! The curse has been lifted!" He motioned to the blonde boy standing behind him a ways, who stood surprisingly still in the face of this powerful man. "I'm feeling generous tonight, Zexion, so if you get out now and leave us alone, I'll spare your life!"

The slate-haired man raised an eyebrow, smirking widely. "Oh, so you've heard of me after all? Wonderful! That leaves less time wasted on pointless exposition. Not that you'll be needing it soon anyways..." He strode slowly over to the window, smirking as Axel's eyes followed him religiously. "You _would _make the same mistake as that old fool Lucas! When will you learn that only those who are ruthless get what they want in life? Maybe if he had killed me then, none of this mess would have happened, and you two could be sitting comfortably in your ivory tower, blissfully ignorant of the world around you!"

Axel growled, getting very annoyed. " Cut the crap and leave now, Zexion! You've got a lot of nerve, coming here and saying that after all you've done!"

Zexion laughed, pointing at Roxas threateningly. "Oh, but the nerve is yours, Prince Axel! You, who can't even tell your beloved Roxas from some mindless puppet! Now you've promised your love to another, and now not only have you crushed Roxas's spirit, you've sealed his fate and your own!"

"What?"

"Maybe you two can rot together in hell!" The sorcerer whispered a small spell, and red light shot forth from his finger at incredible speed. Before Axel could do anything to stop it, the light hit Roxas square in the chest and knocked him to the floor, slowly encasing his entire body. He writhed and screamed for a moment before falling completely silent.

"No! Roxas!" But as he began to run towards the boy, Axel drew back in fear and disgust as the blonde before him changed into a lifeless, dark mass, barely retaining human shape anymore. The creature smirked evil at him from the floor, its eyes now gleaming red. The crowd around them gasped and screamed, and Axel rounded on Zexion faster than anyone could blink.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He strode over angrily and grabbed the man's cloak, shaking him roughly. "CHANGE HIM BACK NOW!"

Zexion laughed, slapping his hand away and stepping back, pointing at the door. "If you hurry now, little prince, perhaps I'll be nice and let you see your love one last time! But whatever becomes of him now, know that it's on your head! Now because of your foolishness, Roxas will die!" He pulled something from his pocket and slammed it to the floor quickly. In a flash of sudden smoke and darkness, he and the puppet disappeared, leaving the doors ajar as the window howled mercilously outside.

"ROXAS!" Axel ignored the shouts from the room as he raced off towards the stables, saddling his gelding and loading his weapons before riding off into the woods, determined to find the younger boy and make sure he was alright. He shuddered as he rode, dreading to think what could be happening at this very moment.

_I can't lose him again! Oh please, Roxas! Just hold on!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Ow! Damn it, Marluxia! Be more careful with that, would ya?"

"Oh, calm down, you old toad! It's not even bleeding anymore!"

"That's not the point, you twat! Besides, I'm a frog, got it? Get it straight! A FROG!"

Through the arguing, the animals had somehow constructed a make-shift eyepatch for Xigbar, but there wasn't much they could do for his scar. Lexaeus sat nearby, trying to drown out his noisy companions and keep watch for Roxas, as he listened to the peaceful sounds of the forest around him. Soon, however, a small noise that sounded like loud footfalls echoed softly through the woods...

"Something's not right." The turtle said, looking back over his shoulder at them. Xigbar and Marluxia immediately stopped arguing, and the little robin flew over to him and settled on his shell.

"What do you hear?"

Lexaeus shook his head. "I don't know exactly, but it doesn't sound good."

As if on cue, in the trees above there was a sudden, massive stream of movement. The branches were filled with squirrels and small birds, all of them scrambling off away as quickly as possible.

Marluxia looked up and recognized one of the squirrels, and he waved to get his attention.

"You there! Scout! Come down here and tell us what's going on!"

The squirrel hesitated a minute, but it soon scurried down the tree and over to him, stopping right next to the turtle. "I'm sorry, Flight Commander Marluxia. I almost didn't see you there. Where have you been? Aerial patrol has been calling you for ages!"

"I had a little accident, and a debt I needed to repay. But enough about that, why is the forest in such an uproar?"

The squirrel shook his head. "Reports say that the evil magic presence we've been tracking is on the move again, sir. It's just as bad as that night when the evil attacked those humans in that strange, wheeled metal box. I haven't seen what it is for myself, but the aura is suffocating..."

The animals all glanced to each other, immediately fearing the worst. They could only hope it wasn't what they thought it was.

"Roxas..."


	14. 13

Somehow, Roxas managed to reach the lake in one piece. As soon as they saw him flying over the treetops, the others sighed with relief, their fears momentarily dispelled. But just as he dipped low and reached the edge of the lake, his wings seemed to give out entirely, and Roxas plummeted like a rock.

He slammed into the hard ground, where he then lay motionless, groaning weakly. Instantly, Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Xigbar were at his side, calling him desperately, though his eyes barely opened.

"Roxas! What happened? Please wake up!"

They shook and slapped him as gently as they could, trying everything they could think of. But no mattered what they did, Roxas never stirred. Every once in a while he would let out a small moan of pain, giving them some hope that he could hear at least. But his eyes remained tightly shut, his eyebrows knitting ever so slightly over his chilled, sweat-drenched face.

The forest around them was now eerily quiet, as the other animals has scurried off in search of somewhere safe. No one really seemed to notice, though, as they tried their best to tend to their unconscious friend.

"Kid, you gotta snap out of this!" Xigbar snapped.

Suddenly, a sheer white light shone before them, quickly engulfing the swan in a ball of light; so warm and bright that the others had to look away. They shielded their eyes and stepped back, fearful that Zexion may have been slowly cursing their friend to death, but unable to face the searing light.

Then, just as they prepared to charge forward, the light vanished, almost as quickly as it had come. Roxas lay exactly where he had fallen before, but now he was human again. He remained still and even cooler to the touch, his chest rising and falling with difficultly.

Xigbar approached cautiously, watching the subtle breathing and frowning deeply.

"This is no good!" He growled. "What the hell happened to him?"

Marluxia shook his head, as Lexaeus looked on with growing worry. There were no marks anywhere on Roxas, no sign of injuries or anything resembling a fight. Nothing was wrong with him physically, but what they couldn't know was that all the pain was stemming from his heart. The spell was eating away at him from the inside, whispering poisonous words and draining his life away agonizingly slowly.

His friends all stood around helplessly, watching with heavy hearts as the boy grew steadily weaker, the lively flush leaving his cheeks in favor of a cold, deathly pale...

Xigbar checked his breathing again, just to be sure. Placing his hand in front of the boy's face, he felt the light, raspy exhale of warmth on his palm. It was too shallow.

"Well? Don't just stand there, you morons!" He yelled at the other two. "He's dying!"

"Xigbar, what do you expect us to do?" Lexaeus shot back, his tone more sad and irritable. "He can't tell us what's wrong! We won't-"

Suddenly, the quiet night was shattered by the pounding of hooves in the distance, and the animals looked up to see a familiar figure astride a horse, barreling towards them.

"Roxas!"

Lexaeus grabbed the little frog in his mouth and pulled him into the bushes, ignoring his protests. Marluxia followed quickly behind them, glancing sadly over his shoulder at the boy. "We've done all we can for him now..."

"Rox!"

Axel all but leapt from his horse, rushing over to the motionless blonde. Sinking down to his knees, he gathered the limp form in his arms, cradling him against his chest, as he checked him with shaking hands. Roxas was cold and unresponsive to his touch, his face bruised and dirty from the fall. No matter how he called to him, Axel couldn't get him to wake.

"Roxas...No..." he whispered, leaning forward until his face was buried in the boy's golden hair. "What the hell has he done to you?"

It was then that the redhead noticed he was crying. Wetness pooled behind his closed eyelids and threatened to spill out if this misery lasted. His Roxas couldn't be dead. No. No, he would never forgive himself if that-

Then a tear rolled down his cheek before he had a chance to stop it. As Axel moved to brush it away, he moved too slowly, and the drop continued on its course before sliding off and falling onto Roxas's forehead just below.

There was a moment of still silence following, and then, to his immense relief, Axel watched his lover's brow wrinkle and quivered slightly, his eyes slowly opening. Axel's breath stopped for a moment as he watched the little blond stir, a soft groan escaping his lips as he moved. The redhead encouraged him gently, brushing the hair out his face and stroking his bruised cheek with a tender hand.

"Roxas...I'm so sorry...Please wake up. You can do it."

Roxas coughed weakly before his eyes fluttered open, now dull and hazy when they had once been so blue and clear. He blinked a moment before noticing that Axel was right beside him, and his eyes widened.

"Axel..."

The redhead smiled weakly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Yeah, Roxas. I'm here...You're gonna be fine now, alright?"

Roxas immediately tried to sit up, a sad smile tugging on his lips. It made Axel's heart practically break at the sight of it; how those eyes seemed to disbelieve it.

"Y-You came back for me..."

The older boy shook his head, as if that was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard.

"Of course I did, Roxas. I love you," Axel reassured, pulling Roxas's head into his chest and hugging him tightly. Despite his best efforts to keep calm, he could feel more hot tears running down the sides of his face. Roxas must have noticed them too, because hi thin arms wrapped around Axel's back and squeezed weakly.

"If something happened to you because of this, I...I don't know what I'd do. It would kill me."

"Don't say that." Roxas breathed, pulling back to give him a sad, but serious look. "Whatever happens, you can't give up. Do you understand me?" A hand slowly took hold of his face, wiping a tear away as the blonde looked up at him sternly. "You have to live..."

Axel slowly looked down, shutting his eyes against the pain and sadness, hoping he could keep that promise. Frozen in that place and time, he rocked the boy slowly in his arms, speaking softly and making sure he was still alive. His breathing was even weaker than before, and he slumped heavily against Axel, looking like he could barely hold himself up.

"Don't talk like that, Rox. I promise you're going to be fine," he whispered, touching that pale face soothingly. "I'll take you home, and then everything will be okay. We just gotta...gotta..."

The redhead broke off there, not sure how to continue. At this moment, he would have given anything, anything at all, for those words to be the truth. But he had no idea what was going to happen now. For all he could tell, Roxas dying in his arms; his strength slowly fading away until there was nothing left...

The next thing he knew, Axel was sobbing uncontrollably; the words dribbling from his mouth like melted ice cream.

"God, Roxas...I'm so...so sorry! I didn't mean for it...I-I didn't know-"

Roxas brought a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off from any more stumbling. Again he smiled that sweet smile, the one that Axel loved so much; but now it only made him melt and cry more. It was pained, thin...

"I-I know, Axel. You meant that promise for me..." The light in his eyes was clouding, but he snuggled deeper into the redhead's arms, sighing, content to just be held like that. For as long as he could, anyway...

"You don't need to apologize..."

Axel shook his head quickly before he did something desperate. Rather quickly, he hoisted the blonde up a bit and brought their lips together. Roxas trembled slightly, not expecting the movement, but once he'd adjusted, the boy began to respond in turn, however slowly and weakly. While Axel was feeling so desperate and heart-broken, Roxas felt so happy, his heart fluttering slightly at the warmth and love he felt. Axel's kiss was so genuine, so full of love, that he thought his heart would burst, and Roxas knew that Axel truly loved him back. The vow he had made really was for him after all.

Roxas's eyes drifted closed as Axel passionately caressed his lips, smiling as tears of his own began to form and run down his cheeks. He was ready now...

As if the spell had heard him, time seemed to double its efforts, working to force them apart. The blonde's face contorted with a look of pain and he was forced to pull back, coughing as little tremors shook his body violently. Axel's eyes widened in panic.

"No, Roxas! Please! You can't die!" He gripped the boy's shoulders firmly, lowering his head to catch Roxas's eyes."I love you!"

The boy finally calmed down after another brief spasm, but even then, it seemed he was almost completely unable to sit up on his own anymore. Laying back in the redhead's hold, Roxas blinked up at him, smiling helplessly.

"I love you too...Axel...I-I'm sorry..."

Axel shook his head vehemently, all shreds of dignity gone by now.

"Roxas, no! If you die, then...then what will I have to live for?"

Roxas's eyelids drooped, but he shook his head a little as it fell back.

"No...Axel...You have to...promise me that you'll live..." A shaking hand touched his face again, and Axel's heart tore apart at the sight of those eyes begging him.

"Promise me..."

"NO, ROXAS! PLEASE DON'T GO!" The redhead hugged him close again, almost smothering him. "DON'T GO..."

But the breathing stopped, the heartbeat dead and gone. As Axel pulled back, he choked out a sob at the cold, lifeless blond in his arms.

"Roxas...no..." He reached out and touched his pale cheek, patting it. His voice cracked, and an awkward smile tugged at his unwilling lips. "Roxas...Roxas, please..."

The boy lay still and silent, dead weight in both senses. Axel just sat there for the longest time, his head buried in the blonde's hair and rocking him close as his pained cries filled the air. He was oblivious to the animals watching sadly from the bushes. He was oblivious to everything but the precious, beautiful boy in his arms, who was now undoubtably lost forever.

"Come back...please..."


	15. 14

Zexion watched them from afar, smirking as he snapped his fingers. Vanitas disappeared instantly from his side, the remnants of his smokey essence flowing back into the book from which he was summoned. With that, the slate-haired man stepped out of the trees and approached Axel, ignoring the small growls he heard from the bushes around him.

"Well, isn't this a touching a reunion."

Axel's head snapped up, the tears still fresh as his eyes narrowed viciously. He growled when Zexion took a step closer, hugging Roxas's limp body protectively against him.

"Why..."

"Come again?"

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?"

Zexion sighed, walking slowly towards the lake and looking out over the peaceful waters. "Just part of the curse, I'm afraid. But it was a necessary sacrifice. He refused to obey me, so I disciplined him. Simple as that."

Axel was on his feet in an instant, grabbing Zexion by his collar and shaking him roughly. He snarled.

"Bring him back..."

The grey-haired man shook his head, laughing. "And why should I? Do you really think I'll listen to the pathetic blubbering of a-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Axel shook him harder, pressing his back up against a tree and digging it into the trunk. "YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME-"

He stopped abruptly when the older man grabbed his wrist roughly and held it in a crushing grip. The redhead didn't flinch, but he gritted his teeth at the pain and glared back into those dark eyes that now began to bury with fury.

"You'll what?" Zexion sneered, laughing bitterly. "You think you can challenge me? I could kill you with the simplest spell!"

"Then go ahead and try it!" Axel growled. "Let's see the great Zexion's power! Must be pretty impressive if you use it to go around killing people who can't even fight back!"

Zexion was no longer smirking. He shoved Axel harshly away and growled back, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Fine! I'll show you my power! And once I'm through with you, you can go join your little friend!"

Axel jumped slightly as a dark-purple flame began swirling up from the ground around Zexion. As it touched him, limbs began to gnarl and twist; his arms sprouted thick fir and massive claws, and his entire body expanded and grew. By the time he stepped out, he looked like some strange cross between a bear and a badger, with a little bit of fox apparent in the ears and eyes. They gleamed bright yellow, focusing down on Axel with deadly intent, as he now towered over the weaponless redhead.

"Let's see you deal with this!" The monster shouted, as he made a swipe at the boy's head. Axel pushed off the ground and propelled himself back onto the ground, just barely missing the sharp claws. He rolled away quickly as Zexion stomped over and attempted to slam down on top of him. Getting to his feet, Axel whistled for his horse, and as soon as he ran into the small clearing, he grabbed his chakrams from the saddle and prepared himself to fight.

The forest was filled with the sounds of clashing metal, as every time he brought the blades up to strike Zexion would always block with his powerful claws. One attempt at bashing him was successful, but Axel quickly discovered that the hide was thick and required more force in order to cut through, more force than he was capable of giving.

_'Damn it, he won't let up!' _He thought, as he barely managed to block another swipe. Zexion pushed him backwards until his back slammed into a tree, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Pitiful! All that talk, and you can't even back it up!" The monster scoffed at him, shoving him further back into the tree. "I've swatted flies that put up more of a fight than you! What's the matter, lose your drive?"

Axel glared into those glowing eyes, ducking out from under his chakrams and quickly slipping over to Zexion's back. He pulled a short knife from his pocket and jammed it hard into the hide, testing to find its weakest point, but the monster merely swatted at him, showing it did little to no damage at all.

"What fun is this? It's too easy!" Zexion said with his twisted smile, shoving him onto the ground harshly. The prince watched him for a moment, wondering what he was planning, when the monster turned his gaze to the motionless blond lying not far away from them. "Perhaps you need a little motivation?"

Axel sat up quickly as the weight left his chest, and he gasped as the monster turned and charged away. His eyes widened considerably when he saw that Zexion was barreling toward Roxas.

"NO!"

The prince pushed off from the ground hard, breaking into a desperate run to reach the boy in time. Luck must have been on his side, he realized, when he pulled ahead and managed to grab Roxas in one arm, thrusting the knife out in front of them protectively with the other. He heard a howl of pain and looked up, seeing a trail of red forming near his Zexion's shoulder. The beast reared high, and it was then Axel realized that his only hope was to get him to expose the more tender flesh beneath.

'_If I could just keep him from blocking!'_

In a fit of rage, Zexion raised the back of his paw and moved to strike them. Axel was ready for him, pulling Roxas out of the way in time, but he couldn't avoid the paw himself and ended up flying back over to the bushes. The force was jarring, and as he sat up slowly and rubbed the bleeding scratches on his cheek he marveled that he wasn't torn apart by those claws.

But it only took him a second to realize that Zexion was in front of him again, and he knew he had to move Roxas somewhere safe. Otherwise, this was going to be a very one-sided battle...Well, more than it already was...

"What's wrong, boy? Are you finally realizing that love and kindness only slow you down?"

The redhead sneered at him. "What's your excuse? The great Zexion can't even defeat his enemies in a fair fight?"

The monster chuckled, making a rough, grating sound that hurt Axel's ears. "Such a naive boy. Why would I ever give you the satisfaction of thinking you could stand against me?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, smirking defiantly in the face of terror.

"Scared that you'll lose?"

Zexion growled and raised his paw again, but the redhead hoisted Roxas up into both arms and made a mad dash to get out of the way. Luckily for him, the monster's claws became deeply embedded in the rotting remains of the tree behind him, and Zexion roared angrily as he tried to yank them out. Axel took the time to race to the other side of the lake, where he set the blonde down gently in the grass.

"There." he said softly. "You'll be safe here..."

Roxas still looked so peaceful, even with all of the chaos surrounding him. Axel ignored the twinge of pain in his chest and smiled slightly, reaching down to stroke the boy's pale face and brush a few stray blond locks from his forehead.

"I'll come back soon, don't worry. Then we can go home together..."

With that, he turned and ran back to get his chakrams, pulling them up just as Zexion had freed himself from the rotting wood. He looked around for a minute before spotting Axel and roared angrily, breaking into a charge once more. The prince was ready for him, bringing his blades up defensively as the beast bore down on him.

"Shit!" Axel growled as the large force collided with him, almost sending him sprawling back in the dirt. Zexion loomed over him and slashed viciously at his chakrams, trying to knock them out of his hands. He succeeded with one, and Axel cursed again.

_No, damn it! I don't want to die! I can't die! _He held off the monster with the chakram he had left, feeling himself easily overpowered by the brute strength. Soon he would have no way to run...

"Axel!"

Zexion stopped, confused, and the redhead whipped around to find the best sight he'd seen all day...

"Demyx! Where the hell were you?"

The sandy blonde boy stood not very far away, hunched over and panting for breath. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in a week, which probably wasn't that far from the truth. He looked up angrily, but didn't make any move to get closer to the towering behemoth.

"Oh shut up! You're one to talk! I got lost looking for you and I've been stuck wandering these woods for days!"

"I don't care, Demyx!" Axel shouted back harshly, still trying to shove Zexion off of him. "I'm a little busy here, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Demyx gulped, but nodded firmly. He didn't question the situation at all; just turned and ran to where Axel's other chakram had landed. He pulled it out of the ground and waved the heavy wheel furiously at the redhead, who growled back.

"ANYTIME, DEMYX!"

The blonde winced. "OKAY! GEEZ! I'M OUTTA HERE!" He chucked the blade as hard as he could, then immediately scurried to the safe side of the lake, not looking back to see the raging monster glaring at him menacingly.

The redhead easily caught it, slashing at Zexion finally to get him away. Once there was some distance between them, Axel smirked, pressing a small button on the back of both his weapons.

_'It's now or never!'_

Fire shot forth from the pointed tips suddenly, causing Zexion to rear up in surprise. While he was distracted, and without even a second's hesitation, Axel threw the chakrams with all his might, aiming low and slicing into his mark easily. The monster let forth a pained, shrill screech as the blades contacted with its chest and stomach, leaving deep gashes as they slashed through.

Zexion howled in agony, clutching the wounds that now bleed profusely down his sides. He ripped the chakrams out and threw them aside before thrashing and tearing up the forest around him in a final, desperate attempt to get at Axel. The redhead sprinted out of his reach, watching with disgust as the pitiful creature writhed.

There were a few minutes of pained struggling before Zexion collapsed to the ground in a heap. Breathing harshly, his red-yellow eyes rolled in his head as the same purple fire as before began to consume him.

Axel panted in exhaustion, but slowly walked over to the defeated sorcerer, looking down into fierce eyes that mirrored his loathing.

"The game is over, Zexion. Now bring him back..."

Zexion laughed bitterly, coughing up a little blood in the process. "Never!"

Axel ignored the purple flames and grabbed Zexion roughly, shaking him as hard as he could. "YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER, SO DO IT!"

As all of the energy was leaving him; Zexion's eyes glossed over and his bleeding slowed just slightly. He gave a small, pained smirk before his body went completely limp, falling back even as Axel shook him harder. But it was no use. He was gone.

"NO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND BRNG HIM BACK! ZEXION!"


	16. 15

Axel shook angrily as he let Zexion's body fall. He stood and spat on the corpse before stalking back across the lake, knowing he was going to have to fill his friend in on what had happened. But he really wasn't looking forward to it...or much of anything anymore...

When the prince finally reached them, he found Demyx kneeling beside Roxas, his head lowered and shoulders shaking slightly.

"Axel, what's going on? What's wrong with Roxas?" The normally care-free boy was now on the verge of tears, looking up at Axel with confused eyes.

The redhead sighed, almost choking on his words. "H-He...Well, that thing I was fighting...that was the monster that killed his father."

The sandy blonde nodded his understanding, but he still looked down sadly. "But...what do we do about Roxas? I-I he going to be okay?"

Axel winced, hardly knowing what to say. He was still coming to terms with Roxas's death, his heart breaking when he realized that boy he loved was really gone forever.

"Dem, he's d-"

"I know!" Demyx jumped to his feet. "I'm going to go find help! The medics will know what to do! Just wait here! I'll be back soon!"

Axel watched him go, partially stunned as he disappeared behind the trees, but then shook his head sadly and turned away. His friend would find out soon enough.

* * *

For quite some time afterward, Axel sat on the cold, hard ground, holding Roxas close to his chest and letting his sobs flow out. It was the only thing he could do until Demyx either found help or got lost and came wandering back; he was too tired and emotionally drained to move.

"Roxas..."

His eyes finally had no more tears to give, and the remnants of before stuck to his cheeks and dried there. Axel turned the boy in his arms gently so that he could gaze at his pale face, and stroked the boy's cheek lovingly. His heart clenched painfully in his chest the more he looked at him, and the prince began to doubt that the pain would ever go away. Even the slightest thing he did in his daily life would end up reminding him of Roxas in some way or another.

"Roxas...I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..." Axel leaned in further and kissed him, pressing into those lips that were once so soft and loving. He lingered there for a moment, wishing with a faint hope that he would feel that light, warm breath that once passed between those slightly parted lips. But of course, he never did, and so he leaned back and stared at the sky blankly, cradling Roxas like a mother would a newborn baby.

_'I should have known...' _He thought bitterly, as his expression sank deeper. 'T_he moon is dark. I should have known...'_

If only he'd noticed before, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He'd been so focused, so happy to have found his love alive, that he got careless and ended up getting him in trouble. And now he was dead.

The prince began to sob again, realizing now that he indeed _had_ more tears to shed. He never noticed that his friend had returned...

Demyx had barely run half of the distance back to the castle before he ran into the search party, who'd come with horses and armor to assist the prince. All the men from the ball had come, swords sheathed at their belts in expectation of the worst, but none of them made a move to go to Axel now.

Demyx dismounted from behind the queen, talking a few steps towards the pair before he stopped, shaking his head sadly. "Axel..." Ella dismounted soon after, her eyes widening in sadness and horror at the scene before them.

"Oh no..."

They all watched sadly as their prince took his little love's face in his hands and murmured softly.

"Roxas..." He brushed some hair from the boy's eyes again, pausing briefly.

"You asked me once, if beauty was all that mattered to me. Well, it sort of is..."

"I've always thought you were incredibly stubborn, and you sure as hell never proved me wrong!" he smiled softly as he spoke, as a low chuckle escaped him. "You stuck with me whether I wanted you to or not, and I hated to admit it, but after a while, I kind of liked having you around.

"You were always so kind to everyone, even to the people who didn't deserve it. I know I didn't, by the way I acted back then..." Axel faded out for a moment, wiping a hot tear from his eye frustratedly. "You were smart and funny, and always so full of life. After a while, I just felt happy being near you and seeing you smile like that..." The redhead smiled softly, playing with a stray blond lock of hair absently.

"You have more courage than anyone I've ever known...And..." He choked a bit. "...And you didn't deserve any of this. Not at all..." Another tear fell from his eye and landed right on Roxas's cheek. Axel slowly brushed it away and leaned closer. "I've been so stupid...I don't deserve you either..."

The redhead kissed him again, passionately even without the response he longed for. For a minute, everything around them froze, and it was just the two of them. None of the others mattered in the slightest...

Once the minute had run its course, Axel pulled away slowly, wiping the tears away with his hand roughly. "I know that , but... but I love you so much, Roxas...Everything about you is beautiful to me..."

He pulled Roxas close to his chest again, hugging him tightly as he composed himself. The night around them was still so quiet; no body made a sound, fearing that disturbing Axel would only serve to break his heart further, as well as their own...

"I love you, Rox..."

"Axel...I'm flattered but, do you mind?" a voice whispered softly, barely catching his ear. "This is kind of awkward..and my neck's starting to hurt..."

The voice was faint, but it was definitely there. Axel's shimmering eyes snapped open at the familiar sound, and he looked down to find the most beautiful blue eyes looking up at him. His heart skipped several beats as he tried to register this. Roxas was alive, and he was smiling brightly up at him...

"R-Roxas?"

Axel blinked down at the boy, his eyes just kept widening as he realized it was real. Roxas was real...

Demyx heard his friend speak, even as softly as he had, and raced over, looking from one boy to the other with blatant surprise on his features. But his lips twitched into an ever-widening grin, and without delay he attached himself to his bewildered friends, crying happily as he hugged them.

"Roxas! You're alive! It's a miracle!"

Everyone in the crowd nearby exchanged disbelieving looks, but one moment later they saw that it was true. All of them began to cheer and shout, as the tension in the air slowly seeped away...

Axel was still semi-frozen in his own little world, unable to tear his gaze away from Roxas. Said blond laughed weakly and reached a small hand up to close the redhead's mouth for him, stopping to trace his fingers over the cuts on Axel's face carefully.

"You're going to catch flies like that, Axel...and what happened here?" He gestured around to the mangled trees and brush at these last words.

Axel finally snapped out of his trance, shrugging lightly. "It's nothing, kid...Nothing at all..."

Roxas frowned a little, knowing the older boy was probably hiding something from him. Then his eyes widened a little, as if he was only remembering the events of the night this moment, and he glanced around worriedly.

"Z-Zexion. Where is he?"

Axel saw him tremble a little in his arms and smiled, holding the boy firmly and offering a small, reassuring look.

"It's alright, Rox...He's gone for good. He'll never hurt you again..."

The boy snapped his attention back to him, gaping a little as the news sunk in. "Y-You can't mean I'm...I'm free?"

The redhead nodded, his smile growing by the second. After a moment, tears came to Roxas's eyes. He let out a small, sad laugh, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and snuggling closer. "You promised not to fight him, you big dummy..."

Axel chuckled softly. "Hey, I made it, didn't I?"

Roxas smiled and closed his eyes, not wanting to press the issue. He was with Axel now, and everything was going to be fi-

"Oh, Axel! Roxas! I'm so happy you're both all right!" And once again, the two were enveloped in back-breaking, almost muscular arms. Roxas's eyes popped and he squirmed weakly, while Axel just grumbled and tried to push her off.

"MOM! STOP IT, I CAN'T BREATHE!" He growled at Demyx, who had moved aside and allowed for his mother to silently sneak up and smother them. "DEMYX, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DO SOMETHING!"

Said sandy-blond haired boy just smiled. "Just call it revenge for leaving me in the woods for a week." With that, he waved to Roxas and walked away, casually ignoring the curses and death glares throw at him from a very angry red-head.

From the bushes, Marluxia pulled Xigbar into a crushing hug of his own, crying with relief. "He's okay! I just knew he'd make it out alright!" The little frog struggled and growled, while Lexaeus just laughed at the two of them. The old turtle glanced over to the two boys, smiling a little as he turned away.

"I'm happy for you, kid..."

The queen set about preparing for the ride back to the castle, and everyone else dispersed so as to give Axel and Roxas some much-needed moment alone. Roxas was still very weak from the spell, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He laid back comfortably with Axel's arms wrapped securely around him, his head resting gently on the older boy's chest, as they watched each other for a while silently. It was a content, blissful silence, knowing they'd have all the time in the world to be together now.

Finally, Axel spoke, tracing a hand through Roxas's hair lovingly. "I still can't believe it. You came back..."

The blonde sighed contently and smiled, leaning into the attention and squeezing Axel's other hand tightly. "It was you, Axel."

When the older boy shot him a quizzical look, he chuckled. "You beat Zexion, and made your promise with the whole world watching. I guess your plan really did work.."

Axel blushed slightly at this, but he smiled and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. He couldn't be happier, and to see Roxas laughing and smiling again was a sight more precious to him than any other...

"Axel! Would you cut that out?" Roxas snapped pathetically, swatting his hand away. "How many times have I told you to stop treating me like that?" The redhead just smirked and pulled him closer, ignoring the little growl as he kissed Roxas's cheek.

"You can say a million times more, kid, but I'm not gonna stop."

"Come on! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You'll always be a little brat to me," Axel chuckled, poking the fuming blond's nose lightly.

Roxas crossed his arms and pouted slightly, but Axel was too distracted. All he could think about was how cute the boy looked, even frustrated as he was. Axel had never thought he'd miss Roxas's scowl so much until he'd thought he'd never see it again. And if he had never seen his smile again? That would have been a travesty indeed...

Well, he wouldn't be making mistakes like that again. Axel decided he was going to savor every moment they had together, for every moment of life was precious.

"But you're_ my_ little brat..."he whispered in Roxas's ear, smiling as the boy turned and frowned at him. Axel chuckled again and leaned in to capture those pouting lips once more, feeling that wonderful, lively spark between them when they connected.

Roxas let his already sleepy eyes flutter closed, blushing a bit as he leaned in closer. His arms wove their way around Axel's neck, holding tight as the older boy rose to his feet and lifted him with him. Axel pulled away slowly and smiled, carrying him to the carriage that now waited to take them back to the castle.

"No matter what happens, I will always come for you..."

The blond smiled tiredly and nuzzled him, almost falling asleep even before the two of them were in the coach. Axel slid him across the seat and helped him so that he was leaning against the older boy's shoulder; a perfect place to drift off, as the carriage sped into motion.

"I love you, Axel..."

The redhead patted his head softly and then leaned back on his arms, watching the world pass by just outside the window. By the time he looked back, Axel saw his love sleeping peacefully, cuddling up to him like a soft pillow. He smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"I love you too, Roxas. Happy birthday..."


	17. Epilogue

After the drama of that evening, the kingdom slowly returned to its normal, day-to-day business. The Kisyrians had their heir, so the turmoil within their country settled down quickly, and Queen Ella was more than happy to return the power to govern. One kingdom was all she could really handle, and soon she wouldn't even have to worry about _that_ anymore.

Roxas introduced Axel to the friends that he'd made at the abandoned castle, and once they had gotten through the "Holy shit, it's a talking frog" thing, Axel quickly laughed it off and thanked them for all their help. Xigbar and Lexaeus were offered a place to stay for their efforts, while Marluxia left to rejoin the aerial patrol, having finally repaid his debt. Though he was sad to leave, he assured Roxas that he would visit when he could, and wished him luck for the future.

Once Roxas was well enough, he and Axel set about making the plans for their wedding. They agreed to hold it at the old castle at Swan Lake, which was big enough to host the event, and began sending out invitations. Axel even considered making the castle their new home, as soon as it was properly renovated. It was the perfect distance from both their kingdoms, and he argued what man wants to spend the rest of their life living with their mother? Queen Ella sobbed at the prospect of her son leaving her, but Axel managed to talk her into it. He reluctantly let her have her say in quite a bit of the wedding planning, leaving her little time to sit and mope at all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is some party, kiddo! Just bring on some of that wine you promised!"

Roxas laughed, leaning down from where he sat on the fountain and patting Xigbar softly on the head. "Maybe later. It's too early now, Xigbar. And we _all_ know you can't hold your drinks well..."

"Hey!" The frog grumbled, starting to walk away. "Says the boy who's never had a drink in his life!"

"Aw, come on Xigbar! I didn't mean anything by it! Honest!" the prince replied innocently.

"Don't feel bad, Roxas," Lexaeus said, laughing beside him. "He's just a little emotional because it's your big day. Besides, you're right. You should have seen the last time someone tried to give him liq-"

"Oh shut up, you old soft-shell! That was one time! When are you going to let that go?" He stomped over to the turtle, shaking a fist at him in annoyance. "_You _were the one who found that stuff anyways! I was just-"

Roxas sighed as the two of them argued. He slid off the edge of the fountain. "Uh, guys? This sounds great and all, but I'm gonna go find where Axel ran off to, if that's okay..."

Lexaeus nodded and smiled back at him, but Xigbar merely turned his back and pouted. "Fine. Go ahead and leave us. We get it..."

The little blond gave a small smile, patting them both on the head before he headed back into the party. The trees around the clearing were decorated with all sort of colors and light, and the castle windows were now bright and lively as music drifted in and out of the air around him. Roxas waved to Vexen as he passed, and the old advisor pointed further down the lake with his conducting wand, winking a little before he turned back to his musicians...

Many people turned and smiled as he walked past, congratulating Roxas and offering their best wishes to both him and Axel. He smiled brightly and greeted them all, thanking them for coming and making some small talk when he could. One woman asked him about his plans to start a family, and he blushed quite darkly before excusing himself and dashing away. As the crowd thinned out a bit and he had less to focus on, his eyes drifted down to the small, golden band around his finger. Roxas smiled to himself, sighing happily as he touched the cool metal ring softly.

Somewhere along the way, he felt a sudden extra weight sitting on his shoulder. Roxas turned his head and smiled happily.

"Marluxia!"

The robin smiled back, reclining on his shoulder and taking in the sights. "You didn't think I'd miss my pupil's wedding, now did you? Honestly! What kind of a bird do you take me for?" He asked, twisting his features into a mock-pout.

Roxas laughed. "It's good to see you too. How's everything back at the patrol?"

"Oh, everything went straight to the dogs while I was away! Now I have to make sure everyone is in tip-top shape all over again!" He sighed. "It's not the easiest job, but it's mine. And damn it, I'm going to do it right!"

"That's good. I'm sure things will be fine again in no time, if you're keeping your eye on everything."

The robin laughed, scanning the crowd briefly. "You flatter too easily, my boy. So, where's the other man of the hour? Not out their flirting already, is he?"

"Marluxia!"

"I'm kidding, don't worry!" He laughed as the little blond glared at him. "You should have more confidence, Roxas! The man fought a very dangerous being to save you. I highly doubt he'll be leaving you anytime soon!"

Roxas looked down, slightly embarrassed, but he nodded. '_He's right...I shouldn't get so easily flustered by something like that...'_

"Hey! Roxas!"

Both of them looked up to see Axel making his way over to them, smiling and waving wildly. Marluxia looked back at the small blonde before flapping his wings and taking off.

"I think that's my cue to leave. Goodbye, Roxas! Enjoy the rest of the evening!"

The boy waved back, watching him fly off across the lake. He soared into the sky and disappeared, not even leaving a silhouette against the light of the full moon. Roxas sighed and smiled, watching it move slowly overhead for a moment before he turned away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Axel was grinning widely as he took the little blond's hands and led him away from the party. They walked a little ways into the woods in silence before Roxas shot the redhead a sideways look.

"Axel, where are we going?"

The redhead gave him a sly smile, pulling him up so that they walked side by side. "You'll see, Roxy. I think you'll like this..."

Roxas frowned slightly, but he shrugged and followed without complaint. The trees weren't too thick along this path, so the moonlight still seeped through from above and lit up their path. He almost stumbled a couple of times, but Axel caught him each time, laughing at his clumsiness. And each time he did, the blonde got grumpier and a little more impatient.

"So are we going to reach this place _tonight, _Axel? It's not polite to ditch our guests, you know..."

The redhead smirked, motioning for him to stop while he went on ahead. "You'll see, kid. The party's really up here."

Roxas sighed in exasperation, but he waited until Axel came back and grabbed his hand again, leading him forward. "Okay, almost there!"

"Ax, please! We need to get back soon or else people...will..." He stopped as the trees suddenly parted before him, revealing a ledge that looked out over the entire forest. For a minute, all he could think of was: _How long have we been walking uphill?_

Far below him, the land spread out in rolling hills and trees, just as it looked when he was flying. He could see the lake and the lights from the party behind them, and music floated up softly and lazily on the wind, which shook the grass lightly before it died down again. The land glowed brightly under the bright moonlight, and tiny stars twinkled in the sky above, as if dusted or painted on by some divine artist.

"Oh, Axel!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with childlike wonder. "It's beautiful!"

The older boy chuckled softly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I thought you might like it..."

"I love it! It's just like when I was flying, but I can see it from the ground!" Roxas spun around and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, hugging him and smiling. The redhead hugged him back just as tightly, and they gazed at the scene before them for a few minutes in peaceful silence.

"Are you going to miss being a swan at all?"

Roxas sighed as he thought about the question. After a minute, he shrugged. "Not really, I guess. It was something I had to live with for a while, and now it's gone. Simple as that."

"Hm..."

"Sure, it was really fun to fly. But I always felt trapped like that because it wasn't something I chose to be. Being able to fly and all that, it wasn't as important to me as being free..." The boy paused, blushing a little and averting his gaze. "And you know, it made me really sad when I couldn't talk to you..."

Axel smiled and pulled him closer, cuddling him in a lung-crushing hug. "Aw, Roxy! I knew you loved me!"

Roxas blushed, fighting to pull his head out of Axel's chest. "O-Of course! Would I have married you if I didn't?"

The redhead chuckled and let him go. "I'm kidding, kid..." For the next few minutes the two of them sat on the edge of the precipice, looking out over the land below in awe. It was breath-taking, and Roxas relented that he really did like it better than being at that stuffy ceremony with all those people pestering them...

Axel suddenly seemed to get a thought, as he fumbled around in his pockets for a moment. Roxas looked at him oddly before he saw the black and white bracelet tightly enclosed in his hand, recognizing it with a soft gasp. Axel gently took his wrist and slid it back on. "This belongs to you..."

The little blond accepted it, a little sadly, but he smiled as he hugged Axel again. "Thank you..."

Even after he'd pulled away, Axel wrapped an arm casually around Roxas's shoulder, and the boy responded with a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek. Everything was perfect...

"I love you, Axel." Roxas said softly, his bright blue eyes meeting with sparkling green.

"I love you too, kid." he chuckled. "Now and always..."


End file.
